Nicole Stiliniski
by xxdivergentarrowxx
Summary: Nicole Stilinski is Stiles' older sister and a senior in high school. All she wants to do is graduate and get out of Beacon Hills. But that changes the night Scott gets bitten by the Alpha. She knows her life especially when a certain werewolf comes back into her life. Now all she can do is hope she survives as she helps Stiles and Scott and their friends. [Derek,Oc]
1. Authors Note

**AN:**

 **I know there are have been other stories with either Scott or Stiles' younger or older sister falling for a Derek and everything. I wanted to give it a try. Obviously it's not gonna be perfect and I apologize for that in advance. I just write cause I find it relaxing when I'm stressed and everything. So anyway this takes place in Nicole's point of view there might be other times where it might come from another character but I'm not sure. Right now I have one little part with Derek but its small so it you shouldn't get confused. It kinda has a twilight twist with Nicole and Derek being connected together. I really didn't know how to explain it as I wrote so I just wanted to say if you get confused I'm sorry. Each chapter is named after the show's episode title and is broken into two parts if the episode was like that. If I get any scene or dialogue wrong I'm sorry its from the sites I use to get refreshed on the episode. Any spelling mistake or missing word is my fault I write each chapter before I transfer it over to here so I try to get every mistake I make but I miss some. Also because I write it first it might take me and week or two to update cause I take my time. I basically have season 1 and half of season 2 done for this story so the updates will probably be every other day or week depending on how fast I type them. That's about it I hope you enjoy the story and everything.**

 **Before I forget the ages of everyone and again sorry if they aren't actually correct**

 **Nicole: 18  
Derek:23  
Stiles: 16  
Scott:16  
Allison:17  
Lydia: 16  
Jackson:16  
Issac,Boyd,Erica:16**


	2. Nicole's Introduction

~Nicole~

It wasn't suppose to be like this I wasn't suppose to stay in Beacon Hills. I was going to graduate and get out of town after everything that happened with my mom dying and then my boyfriend dying. I was suppose to get a clean start and be happy or as happy as I could have gotten. But that all changed my senior year of high school the night Scott got bitten by Peter in the woods. And the day Derek Hale came walking back into my life after 6 years. I wanted to leave I really did but I knew I had to stay for Stiles and help him and Scott get though their last 3 years of high school alive. And see if me and Derek could actually be happy together. It should be easy right? But then again it's Beacon Hills and nothing comes easy. This is my life my story and my choices even if they are stupid sometimes.


	3. Wolf Moon

**~Nicole~**

It was late and I was in my room figuring out what I was going to wear for the first day of my senior year. I had gone shopping with Lydia earlier for outfits. The fact that a sophomore is one of my best friends doesn't really bother me and plus I love seeing Stiles make a fool out of his self when she is over. I'm pulled out of my thought when I heard my dad say "Nic come down here please." I left my room and walked downstairs to the living room and saw that he was in his uniform. I looked at him "got called in tonight?" He nodded "yeah the perks of being elected sheriff." He laughed a little and looked at me "I probably won't be back until the morning. So can you please watch your brother and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I laughed and smiled at him "dad we are talking about Stiles but I promise I will try." He smiled and nodded "that's all I ask for. I gotta go. I'll hopefully be back before you go to school but if not stop by the station after." I nodded "of course and be careful out there." He nodded and kissed the top of my head before he walked out and got into the police cruiser and left.

I was about to go back upstairs when Stiles came running down "did dad just leave?" I nodded "yeah. He just got called in. He said he'll try to be back before we went to school." He nodded and looked at me "he didn't tell you why he got called in did he?" I shook my head "no, but I have a feeling you do." He smiled and nodded "they found half a body in the woods. So I'm going to get Scott and look for the other half." I shook my head "Stiles no. Dad will kill us both if he found you out there." He smirked "that's why you are coming with us. We'll say me and Scott dragged you with us against your will. Please Nic do this for me." I sighed "fine I'll do it for you." He smiled and grabbed the keys to the Jeep as I followed him outside. We got into the Jeep as he started to drive towards Scott's but I couldn't shake the bad feeling I was having about this whole idea.

We pulled up to Scott's and saw that Melissa's car wasn't there at least I don't have to explain to her why we came over so late. I walked up the walkway with Stiles and then watched as he attempted to climb up the roof to get to Scott's room. I shook my head "why can't you be normal and ring the bell."He looked down at me "now what kind of fun would that be." I shook my head and stood on the porch as the front door flew open and saw Scott come out with a bat. Once he noticed I was standing there he looked at me "Nic what are you doing here?" I looked at him "oh hey Scott! Umm...it's a funny story." Just then Stiles dropped down hanging upside down causing all three of us to scream a looked at Stiles "Stiles what the hell are you doing?" I just shook my head looking at my brother "you explain as I stop my mini heart attack thanks to you scaring the crap out of us." Me and Scott watched as Stiles dropped off the roof and landed gracefully on his legs as he looked at us. I just shook my head at him as he smiled at us.

Stiles looked at Scott "you weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" I laughed as Scott said he thought Stiles was a predator. Stiles looked at him with a dumb a look "a pre-I-what, look we know it's late but you gotta hear this. Our dad left about 20 minutes ago because dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even State Police." I looked at Stiles "you listened in on dad's phone call." Stiles nodded as Scott looked at us "what does this have to do with why you both are here?" I sighed "wait for it." Stiles smirked a little "two joggers found a body in the woods on their run." I laughed hearing Scott ask if it was a dead body as Stiles gave him a smarts comment. He went on to tell us that it was a girl probably in her mid to late 20s. He smiled "the best part. It was only half of the body that they found. We're going." Scott looked at him shocked and then at me "did you know about this plan Nic?" I nodded "sadly I did but I didn't know it was half a body he said body so I figured it was a whole body." Stiles just looked at us "lets go." Me and Scott sighed and shook our heads knowing once Stiles had his mind set on something there was not changing his mind as we walked over to the Jeep and got in it.

Stiles started to drive towards to the persevere as I looked out the window knowing our dad was there as pulled into the parking lot and got out and started walking through the woods. I listened to Scott and Stiles talk about lacrosse and how Scott said he was going to make first line. I shook my head knowing they both were horrible at lacrosse. We stopped when we heard heard dogs barking and voices coming towards us. Stiles told us to keep going but I looked over at Scott and saw that he stopped and had his inhaler out. I stopped and walked over to him knowing he was having an attack as I told Stiles to 's when we heard a cop say "hold it right there." I looked at Scott and pointed to the two trees that we were next to he nodded as we hid behind them. We heard my dad's voice as got closer and watched as he looked at the cop that had Stiles. "Hang on,hang on, this little delinquent belongs to me." I looked over at Scott and put my finger up to my lips as he nodded as we went back to watching my dad. We heard him calling out our names as we kept hiding and Stiles kept telling him that both me and Scott were home that he was alone. My dad kept questing him and then pulled him away with the cops. I looked around the tree to make the coast was clear and looked over at Scott telling him it was ok. We came out of hiding as he looked at me "we are screwed." I nodded and then sighed "yeap. We better start looking for a way out of here." He nodded as we started to walk deeper into the woods. I couldn't believe Stiles abandoned us when this whole hunt was his idea. We kept walking but stopped when Scott said he needed to use his inhaler both froze when we heard something coming towards us. We looked around and saw a herd of deer coming at us as we dropped to the floor.

Once the deer passed us we both stood up and brushed the dirt off our selves. I heard Scott say he dropped his inhaler as he pulled out his phone and started to use it as a flashlight to look for it. I started to look around to see what could of caused the deer to come at us like that.I heard Scott yell and looked over at him and saw him stumble back causing him to roll down a hill. I turned my phone to see what caused him to do that and saw that it was the half of the body that everyone was looking for. I bent down to get a better look and saw that the face looked familiar to me but I couldn't place it. I heard Scott yell in pain as stood up again and ran towards the hill he fell down. I saw something big attack him and bite his side as I yelled to him. He told me to stay where I was as what ever attacked him looked at me. I saw it had red glowing eyes as it started to make its way up the hill towards me as I started to back away. I heard something that sounded like a howl and watched what ever it was take off. I ran down the hill to Scott and helped him up and lifted his shirt up and saw the bite. I looked at him "we need to get that cleaned up." He nodded as we walked back up the hill and towards the exit of the preserve.

Once we found the road Scott ran ahead of me and almost got hit by a car. I asked if he was ok he nodded as we started walking down the road. We walked into town and headed towards the animal clinic so I could clean up Scott's wound. Once we got there he got the spare key from it's hiding spot and opened the door. We walked in and walked into the back where the medical supplies were as I grabbed some gauze and a bandage. I told him to lift his shirt and cleaned the bit and then covered it up I looked at the time seeing it was 3 in the morning and looked at him. "We should head to our houses and try to get some sleep before school." He nodded as we walked out of the clinic and said good night to each other as we started to walk to our houses. When I got home I saw that my dad's cruiser wasn't home at least I didn't have to explain to him why I was getting home at 3 in the morning. I walked through the front door and saw Stiles pacing back and forth in the living room. Once he looked up and saw me he ran over to me and hugged me "Nic are you ok. I'm so sorry dad made me come straight home I couldn't turn back he followed me back." I nodded "I'm fine. Scott got bit by something but he's fine we went to the animal clinic and I cleaned it for him. I'm going to bed I'm exhausted night Sti." He nodded and said good night as I walked up the stairs and to my room and laid down hoping to get a couple of hours of sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of the sun coming through my window and my alarm going off as I rolled over and hit the off button on the alarm. I slid out of bed and grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a quick and get ready for school. Once I was dressed and made sure I had everything I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Stiles was already eating. I sat at the counter "morning. I'm guessing dad didn't come home after I went to bed." He nodded as he stuffed his mouth with his muffing "nope he called when you were in the shower saying that he was still working he would see us tonight." I nodded and took a bit of my muffin as he looked at me. "Do you want a ride to school or are you going to take your car?" I looked at him "I can I catch a ride with you?" He nodded and asked if I was ready as I nodded. I grabbed my muffin and followed him out to the Jeep and got in with him. He drove to the high school and parked in the first spot he saw. We grabbed out bags and got out of the Jeep and walked over to the stairs as we waited for Scott. I wanted to make sure he was ok and that the bite was healing alright. Stiles just wanted to see the bite. We saw Scott come into the parking on his bike and put it into the bike rack and lock it just as he was doing that Jackson pulled in and parked next to the rack. Once he got out of his Porsche he hit Scott on purpose with his door as I just shook my head. I never liked him but since him and Lydia were dating I dealt with him just for her sake. He walked passed me and Stiles with Danny as Danny said hi to me. I smiled and said hi back to him then followed Stiles over to Scott.

Stiles of course didn't waste and looked at Scott saying "ok let's see this thing." Scott looked at him clueless as I rolled my eyes "I told him you got bit last night. How are you feeling anyway?" He nodded "I feel fine." I nodded as he lifted up his shirt to show Stiles the bandage as Stiles just starred at it. Scott pulled down his shirt and looked at Stiles "yeah it was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Stiles looked at him "a wolf bit you?" Scott nodded "we heard a wolf howling. Right Nic?" I nodded "it was a wolf Sti. I saw it after it bit him." He shook his head "it couldn't have been a wolf." I looked at him "what makes you so sure it wasn't a wolf?" He looked at me and Scott "because California doesn't have wolves, alright? Not in like 60 years." I just shook my head as Scott looked at him "all right, well, if you don't believe us about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe us when I tell you we found the body."

Stiles looked at us "you guys found the body!" He looked at me "why didn't you tell me?!" I looked at him "it must have slipped my mind." He rolled his eyes as Scott looked at us and said "I'm going to have nightmares for a month now." I laughed as Stiles looked at us "oh god, that is freakin' awesome, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since.." He stopped and looked over at someone who was walking towards us as me and Scott looked to see who it was and saw it was Lydia. Stiles watched her as he finished his sentence "since the birth of Lydia Martin." Me and Scott watched as she completely ignored him a walked by him as he tried to get her attention. "Hey Lydia- you look like- you're gonna completely ignore me." I laughed as he looked at Scott "you're the cause of this you know." I shook my head seeing Lydia was waiting for me. I looked at Scott and Stiles "I'll see you two losers at lacrosse tryouts." They nodded as they kept talking about their social rankings.

I ran over to Lydia and looked at her "could you at least attempt to acknowledge my brother's attempts?" She looked at me and acted clueless as I shook my head. Everyone saw her as bitch but I saw the softer side to her, we talked for a few minutes before the bell. We heard the bell as I looked at her "I'll see you at tryouts. Save me a seat?" She nodded as we walked into the school and went our separate day seemed to go by fast and of course everyone was talking about the dead body. When the bell rang I decided to meet Scott and Stiles at their lockers. I must have gotten to them at the middle of a conversation because Stiles was talking to one of their friends and I heard him say "because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." I looked at Scott and noticed he was looking across the hall at someone. I looked across the wall to where he was looking and saw Lydia with a new girl and noticed that the new girl was looking back at Scott.I shook my head and looked at Stiles and Scott "you two need to get ready for tryouts." They nodded and headed towards the locker room as I walked out to the field.

When I got to the field I saw Lydia sitting with the new girl. I walked over to them and sat next to the new girl and said hi to her. Lydia looked at us and then did the introductions. " Allison this is Nicole Stiliniski, Nic this is Allison Argent." I looked at Allison and smiled "its nice to meet you." She nodded "you too. So are you a sophomore too?" I shook my head "no my I'm senior. My brother and his best friend are sophomores and they are on the team." She looked at me "which one is your brother and which one is his friends." I looked out to the field and saw Stiles sitting on the bench and Scott in the goal post. I looked at Allison "the one on the bench is my brother Stiles, and the one in the goal is Scott his best friend and my unofficial little brother." She nodded as she looked at Scott and tole me that he was in her English with her. I nodded as we watched the tryouts. We watched as a ball went flying towards Scott and hit him in the face-mask and of course Jackson had to be smartass and say "hey,way to catch with your face McCall!" I shook my head and whispered "asshole" as Lydia sent me a glare. The next ball that came towards Scott he caught and caught the rest of them once they came towards him. I stood up with Allison and cheered with her as Lydia joined us. Jackson gave her the what the hell look as Allison looked at us "he seems like he's pretty good." Lydia nodded "very good." We heard the coach blow his whistle tell the guys that practice was over. Allison and said Lydia bye as Lydia reminded me of her party on Friday. I nodded and told her I already had the outfit ready and everything.I stayed on the bleachers as I waited for Scott and Stiles to come out of the locker room. Once they came out they walked over to me and told me they were going back to the preserve to look for Scott's inhaler. I told them I had no choice but to come with them because Stiles was my ride. They nodded as we walked to the Jeep and Stiles drove us to the preserve.

Once we got to the preserve we started to walk towards the place where we found the body and where Scott got bit. I listened to Scott tell Stiles how he felt like he had all the time in the world to catch the balls and how he could hear and smell things. Stiles looked at him "smell things? Like what?" Scott looked at us "like Nic's coconut shampoo and like the mint-mojito gum in your pocket." Stiles looked at him and said that he didn't have any mint-mojito gum on him as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum and struck it in his mouth. I laughed and shook my head a little as Stiles asked Scott if all of that happened after he got bit. Scott nodded as he started to panic asking what if the bit was infected and he was going into the shock. I walked over to him and tried to calm him down a little.

Stiles looked at him "you know what? I actually think I've heard of this, it's a specific kind of infection." Scott looked at him "are you serious?" Stiles nodded "yeah its called lycanthropy." I laughed as Scott asked if it was serious as Stiles smirked at him "oh yeah, its the worst. But it only happens once a month." Scott looked at him as Stiles howled like a wolf and looked at both of us "hey both of you said you heard a wolf." I shook my head as Scott told him it wasn't funny that there could be something wrong with him. Stiles just kept on adding on to the werewolf theory as he looked at Scott "hey I'm kidding but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find cause it's a full moon on Friday night." I looked at them both "can we please just keep looking for the inhaler." They both nodded as we kept looking for the inhaler. I heard Scott say he thought the place we were looking was the place where everything happened. I looked at him and nodded telling him that we were at the right looked at us "if this is the right place then were is the body?" Me and Scott looked at him saying we didn't know. Stiles nodded and looked at Scott saying that maybe the killer moved the body as Scott looked at us "if he did I hope he left my inhaler those things are like 80 bucks." I laughed as I kept looking when I noticed that Stiles had stopped looking and was trying to get Scott to stop and saw that they were looking at something. I stood up to see what the two idiots were looking at. I turned my head to see a guy wearing a leather jacket looking at us "what are you doing here? This is private property." I listened to Scott try to explain as I kept starring at the guy. He looked a few years older then me and had these killer green eyes which made him look so familiar. I watched as he threw something at Scott and then disappear again. Stiles looked at us "guys that was Derek Hale. He's like a few years older then us. You remember right?" We bother looked at him and shook our heads as he kept going "his family they all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago." I looked at Stiles "it was 6 years ago." He nodded as Scott looked at us "we should go I need to go to work." Me and Stiles nodded as we headed back towards the parking lot and to the Jeep. We dropped Scott over at the animal clinic then headed home. Once we got in I looked at Stiles "I'm going to go work on some homework in my room. I'll be down when dad gets home." He nodded and walked into the living room as I went upstairs to my room.

When I got to my room and I closed the door and walked over to the closet and started looking for a box that had my journals in them. After my mom died I was told to write down what I remembered about so I could remind Stiles what she was like too. I also started to what down other things as well. I found the journal I was looking for and pulled it out. I walked over to my bay window and sat on the pillows I had and leaned against the side of the wall. I turned the pages to the date the I was looking for and started to read it. Once I finished reading I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes remembering why Derek looked so familiar I had seen him before.

 _~Flashback~_

 _It had been an year since my mom died and Stiles was spending all of his time over at Scott's. Our dad had started drinking on his days off seeing that he was still a deputy. Scott and Stiles were still in elementary school in 4th grade and I was in middle school in 6th grade. Melissa had picked us up from school and asked if we wanted ice cream. Scott and Stiles said they wanted wanted it but I asked if she could drop me off at the station which she said of course. Melissa had always been a second mom to me and Stiles so she knew I wanted to make sure my dad was ok. She dropped me off at the station as I said bye to her, Scott and Stiles. I walked into the station and saw that my dad wasn't there and went and sent on the bench and started to do my homework like I always did. The sheriff at the time came out of his office and told me that my dad was out on a call that he would be_ _back soon and I was more then welcomed to sit in his office and do homework. I told him I was ok and thanked him for his offer and went back to doing my homework. I did't know how much time passed when I heard "Nicole, sweetie what are you doing here?" I looked up and saw my dad with a boy and girl who looked a few years older then me. I looked at my dad "Mel took Scott and Stiles for ice cream but I wanted to come here and wait for you." He nodded "alright it's gonna be a while so just do your homework. I nodded as he took the girl into the sheriff's office and told the boy to sit on the bench. I looked over at the boy once he sat down "hi I'm Nicole Stiliniski, but everyone calls me Nic. Are you ok? You seem upset." He looked at me and I noticed his green eyes "I'm Derek Hale. Your dad is deputy Stiliniski?" I nodded "yes he is but you didn't answer my question." He looked at me "why would you care if I was or not?" I looked at him "Cause that's just how I am. My mom always said I was a caring person." He shook his head "then go worry about your mom." I looked down and then looked into his eyes "I can't since she's dead. She died a year ago." He's face softened "I'm sorry. I lost my whole family today in a fire while me and my sister Laura were in school." I looked at him and put my hand over his "I'm really sorry Derek." He nodded and then we started talking about his family and I told him about Scott and Stiles. We must have been talking for about an hour until my dad and Laura walked out of the office. We said good bye to each other as he gave me a hug and kissed me again thanking me again for letting him talk about his family. And then a few weeks later he and Laura were gone they left Beacon Hills for good._

I was pulled out of the memory by a knock on my door I looked over and saw my dad standing in the doorway "Stiles says dinner is ready." I smiled and nodded "I'll be right down." He nodded "alright and are you ok? You looked lost in thought." I nodded "I'm fine dad I promise." I watched as he left my doorway as I looked out my window and sighed. I got up knowing Stiles would be the next one to come and get me. I started to leave my room when I felt a pain in my chest it felt familiar it felt like the pain I got when Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills. I always thought it was because I had developed a crush on him after that day in the station. I ignored it and went and joined my dad and Stiles for dinner.

After dinner we went and watched TV in the living room when our dad's phone go off. He excused his self as he got up and answered the phone. We heard him ask if the results were back yet from the lab. They had found the bottom half of the body durning the afternoon. Me and Stiles shared a look and got up and hide behind the wall by the kitchen as we listened to him on the phone. We heard him ask "are you sure it was wolf?" The person must have said something as my dad hung up the phone with them. I looked at Stiles "we need to tell Scott." He nodded "we'll tell him tomorrow at school." I nodded as we both ran back to the living room and sat on the couch before our dad caught us listening to his conversation. He came out of the living room and looked at us saying he was going to bed. We nodded and said we were going too the three of us said good night and went up to our rooms.

That night I dreamt about the day I met Derek and then when we saw him in the woods earlier. I woke up hearing my alarm going off as I sighed and reached over to turn it off. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my closet to get my clothes and then walked over to my door to head to the bathroom. I thought I heard something as I turned and looked towards my window and I could have sworn I saw someone standing there but when I turned away and then looked back again they were gone. But in my gut I somehow knew that it was Derek. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom and got into shower and then got dressed once I got out. I walked back into my room and looked around before grabbing my stuff and walked downstairs. Maybe I was imaging Derek was in my because he was in my dreams. When I got to the kitchen I saw my dad and Stiles sitting at the table talking as I grabbed a bagel and joined them. Our dad looked at us and said he had to head to the station early and was going to be working late as we nodded and said bye to him. Once he was gone Stiles looked at me and asked if I wanted a ride. I shook my head and told him I was going to take my car and that I would see him at school because I had to do something that was going to make me late. He nodded as we got up and walked into the garage he said bye to me as he walked outside to the Jeep and I walked over to the Mustang my dad got me for my 16th birthday cause of my grades. Once Stiles pulled out and headed to the school I pulled out and headed in the other direction towards the preserve.

I blasted my radio as I drove towards the preserve. Once I got to the preserve I pulled into one of the back entrances and sat there debating with my self if I was really going to go looking for Derek. But in the end I chickened out and pulled out of the entrance and headed to school.I knew I missed some of my classes so when I got to school I went to the library and spent the rest of the day there. When the last bell rang I grabbed my stuff and walked to the field to find Scott and Stiles and to see if Stiles told Scott about the wolf. I saw Stiles standing on the sidelines and walked over to him "did you tell him about the wolf yet?" He shook his head "nope he totally blew me off." I sighed and stood next to him as we watched the practice. I noticed Jackson being an asshole and not passing to Scott even when the coach told him too. At one point Scott flipped over a player just to make a shot causing everyone to cheer. Coach played Scott aside and told him he made first line as me and Stiles shared a look with each other. Practice ended and we tried telling Scott about the wolf again but he blew us off. I looked at Stiles and sighed "we should just go home." He nodded as we walked to our cars and got in them and drove home.

When we got home Stiles went up to his room and locked his door as I went to my room to watch TV and fall asleep. The next morning I woke up to my phone going off and saw it was text from Lydia saying I better have a nice dress for here party that night. I texted her back telling her that I did. I walked to the bathroom and heard voices coming from Stiles' room and figured Scott was over and he was finally telling Scott about the wolf. The next thing I knew I heard was a loud crash and bang come from his room as I ran into it. I saw Scott had Stiles pinned against the wall as I went over to them and tried to pull Scott away from finally let go as he kept apologizing and ran out of the house. I looked at Stiles "you told him huh?" He nodded and walked over to his chair and flipped back over. I noticed claw marks in the back of it as I told Stiles to look. We both shared a look as Stiles started to explain to me that he started researching werewolves the other night and what he found out and about the how the full moon effects them every month. I looked at him "why were you guys arguing anyway." He looked at me "he has a date with Allison tonight. They are going to Lydia's party." I looked at him "and tonight just happens to be a full moon wonderful. Looks like you are going to a party tonight get dressed." I walked back into my room and got the black short dress out with matching heels and my short leather jacket. I walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower once I was out I got dressed and put on make up and jewelry. I walked back to my room and grabbed the jacket with my phone and keys and put them in the pocket and walked downstairs and waited for Stiles.

Once he was ready we left and got into the Jeep as he drove towards Lydia's I looked at him "so what's the plan?" He looked over at me and then back at the road "I keep an eye on Scott. You have fun this is one of your last high school parties." I nodded as pulled up to Lydia's and got out walking to the back of her house to where everyone was.I watched as Stiles started looking around for Scott when I felt a tap on my shoulder and tuned around seeing Danny. He smiled "boost this sophomores popularity and dance with me." I laughed and nodded "of course." We walked out to where everyone was dancing and looked at him "so who are making jealous?" He looked at me "what? I can't dance with a hot girl?" I gave him a look as he laughed and pointed over to a group of guys "the one the middle." I looked over and nodded "I approve" he laughed "thanks Nic." We danced for a little while longer until I noticed Scott run passed us with Allison calling after him and Stiles running after him.

I looked at Danny "raincheck on the rest of the dances?" He nodded "of course." I smiled and kissed his cheek and went after Stiles catching up with him "what's going on?" He looked at me "it's the moon, stay with Allison." I nodded and walked over to Allison and looked at her "you ok?" She looked at me "he just left me he's my ride. Can you give me a ride home?" I shook my head "I would but I rode with Sti and he abandoned me here too." She sighed "why would he just leave me. I thought he liked me." Before I could answer we heard someone clear their throat "Allison, Nicole I can give you two a ride home." We turned around and saw Derek looking at us as Allison looked at him "who are you?" I saw him smirk "I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek." Allison looked at me as I just nodded and followed him to his car. I slid into the back knowing Allison would be the first one to be dropped off.

After we dropped Allison I moved up to the front seat and noticed that she had left her jacket I was going to say something but Derek kept driving. I noticed we were heading towards the preserve as I looked at him "you're a werewolf aren't you?" He looked over at me and then back to the road "why would you say that?" I looked over to him and then out the window "cause the moon is affecting you but you have control. And I remember on the day we met you said you could hear the conversation between my dad and your sister and other things when I could' you the one that bit Scott?" He looked over at me "yes I'm a werewolf and no I didn't bite him. I'm going to help him. He got bit by the Alpha who wants him to join his pack. Me and Scott are betas I'll explain more later. But for right now we are here."

I saw that we pulled up to a burned down house as I looked at him "this is your family house isn't it?" He nodded and grabbed Allison's jacket "go wait inside I'll be right there." I nodded and walked inside and sat on the stairs as I heard my phone go off seeing I got a text from Stiles saying that Derek was a werewolf and the one that bit Scott. I laughed and texted him back "thanks for the concern.I'm fine by the way and I know Derek is one but he didn't bite Scott." I sent it and a minute later I got his reply "where are you?! Are you with Derek? I'm coming to get you." I shook and answered him back "I'm fine Sti. I'm safe I trust Derek. I texted dad and told him I was spending the night at Lydia's if he came home and I wasn't home before he got home." I sent it as Derek came back in and sat down next to me "now we wait." I nodded as we sat there in silence waiting for Scott to finally show up.

I don't know how long we were waiting or when I decided to use Derek's shoulder as a pillow when I heard him say "Nicole get up we have to go outside and meet Scott." I nodded as I lifted my head off of his shoulder and stood up with him as we walked out to the porch. I stood next to Derek as Scott came running towards the house and looked at Derek "where is she?" I rolled my eyes as Derek looked at him "she's safe from you." I could tell Scott was getting pissed as he kept looking at Derek "what did you do with her?" I was about to answer him when I felt Derek pull me with him as he tackled Scott down. Scott was about to say something but Derek looked at him and talked low "shh quiet.I'm trying to hear." He sighed "too late they're already here. Run!" I felt him pull me up and push me forward as I started to run slowly waiting for Scott and him. I saw something fly pass and hit the tree in front of me as I went over to it and saw it was an arrow. I was about to pull it out of the tree when I saw Derek running towards me and tackle me to the floor again. He stayed on top of me as the arrow exploded. I covered my eyes as Derek buried his head into my back. He rolled off of me as I went to sit up when we heard a whimper and saw that Scott was pinned to a tree by an arrow in his shoulder. Derek gave me a look telling me to stay down as we noticed three men walking towards Scott. I watched a the leader walked up to Scott and told the other two with him to take Scott. I watched as Derek jumped up and attacked them and the pulled the arrow out of Scott's shoulder. They ran towards me and pulled me up as we ran into the woods.

Once we got deeper into the woods we stopped and caught our breathes. Scott looked at Derek "who were they?" Derek looked at us "hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries." That started a little argument between the two of themas Derek told Scott that the bite was a gift. Scott looked at him "I don't want it." Derek just looked at him "you will and you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, we're now brothers Scott." And with that he was gone. I looked at Scott "come on we need to go fine the road and call Stiles to come get us." He nodded as we walked through the woods to the road as I called Stiles to come get us.

We walked down the road until we heard the familiar sound of the Jeep pull next to us as we got in. We told him what happened with Derek and the hunters as we headed towards Scott's house. Scott sighed "you know what actually worried me the most?' Stiles looked over at him "if you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the face." I laughed a little as Scott said "she probably hates me now." I shook my head and looked out the window tuning them out. I felt my phone go off and saw it was a text from Derek and wondered when he put his number into my phone as I read the text seeing that he wanted to make sure I was ok. I smiled a little and texted him back saying I was fine.I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes the next thing I know I was being woke up by Stiles shaking my shoulder telling me that we were home. I nodded and got out of the Jeep and walked into the house with him.I told him I was going to go shower to get the dirt off of me and then go to bed. He nodded and said good night as I walked up to my room and grabbed what I slept in and walked into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and took a quick one then got dressed and went to bed. Seeing that it was the weekend I was planning on staying in bed all weekend watching TV and doing homework seeing that my dad was working all weekend.

When Monday came around I woke up early and went for a jog.I went down a few blocks then went back home. I went back to my room and grabbed my clothes and then went and jumped into the shower then got dressed.I walked back into the my room and grabbed the jacket I wore on Friday night and pulled it on and realized that it smelt different. I mean minus the smell of dirt from laying on the ground of the woods twice that night its smelled like Derek's cologne. I went back to Friday night in my head remembering how I used his shoulder as a pillow and then him pushing me down and getting on top of me to protect me from the flash of the arrow. I shook my head getting the memories out of my mind as Stiles told me he was ready. I nodded as we walked down to the kitchen and grabbed something on our way out and got into the Jeep. When we got to school we went our separate ways he went looking for Scott and I went to my locker. When I was at my locker I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around seeing Allison holding the jacket she left in Derek's car. She looked at me and smiled "thanks for putting this in my locker I realized I left it in Derek's car Friday." I smiled and nodded "no problem.I'll see you later I gotta go to class." She nodded as I walked to my class. The rest of the day went by fast and surprisedly there was no problem. When the last bell rang I ran outside to meet up with Scott and Stiles. I saw Scott talking with Allison and walked up to them as Allison said she had to go because her dad was there. We said bye to her as I noticed Scott sniffing the air. I looked at him and whispered "what is it?" He looked at me "I recognize a scent its from Friday night." I nodded as he turned and looked in the direction that Allison went in. She was talking to her dad and when he turned around we both froze seeing that it was the leader of the hunters from Friday. He looked at us and smiled as Allison waved at us. Oh this is just fucking wonderful.

 **AN: So the next chapter will be the continuation of this chapter. Like I said its gonna be broken up like how they did with the episodes. But some of the episodes will be different as the story goes one seeing that I have to fit Nic into it. Also Derek can sometimes be completely different with her but sometimes he is still some with pushing people away. Some chapters might be long and some might be short. Again I have a lot of chapters written for this story again so updates will a day or two. Seeing that its only taking me two days to transfer what I have written in my notebook to here. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	4. Second Chance of First Line

**A/N: Again this is all in Nic's point of view when it changes I'll put the character it is in bold.**

* * *

After Allison and her father I noticed that Scott had started to walk back towards the school. I followed behind him and started calling his name but he was totally out of it. He walked into the boys locker room and followed him in as some of the guys whistled seeing me in there. He stopped when he reached Stiles as Stiles looked at me as I said "just wait for it." Stiles looked at Scott "did you apologize to Allison?" Scott nodded as Stiles asked if she was going to give him second chance. Scott nodded as Stiles said "so everything is good then?" Scott shook his head and looked Stiles " the hunters me and Nic were telling you about on Friday night. Well her father is one of them." Stiles looked at me and then Scott "her dad" Scott nodded "shot me". Stiles shook his head "Allison's father" Scott nodded "with a crossbow." I could tell Scott was starting to panic again as Stiles went to open his mouth again. I looked at him "say it again Sti and I will slap you. Yes Allison's father is a hunter." We heard Scott say "oh my god" as he back away and into a locker. We went over to him as Stiles looked at him "no Scott, snap back. You didn't recognize you two did her?" Scott shook his head "no I don't think so" Stiles looked at me "Nic?" I shook my head "no I was ahead of Scott and hidden." I saw Scott look at me and smirk a little knowing he knew who was protecting me. Stiles looked at Scott "does Allison know about her dad?" Scott shook his head "I don't know. What if she does know? This is gonna kill me man."Stiles looked at him and handed him his lacrosse stick "let's just focus on lacrosse for now ok?" Scott nodded and said "lacrosse" as we walked out of the locker room.

We walked to the field and I was going to go sit on the bleachers with Lydia and Allison but Stiles pulled me over to the sidelines. I looked at him as he said "just in case something happens." I nodded and I stood next to him as practice started once Coach blew his whistle. We watched as Jackson slammed into Scott sending him flying he landed on his back. I looked at Stiles as Coach and Jackson started to make fun him as Coach blew the whistle again and said Scott was going again. This time it was Jackson that went flying when him and Scott ran into each other. I have to admit I did feel bad for Jackson cause we all heard the slam and him screaming in pain as he held his shoulder. I looked over at Scott and noticed that he was holding his head and looked at Stiles "let's go."

We ran up to Scott as everyone went over to Jackson as Scott looked at us "I can't control it guys. It's happening." Stiles looked at him and then me "come on let's go. We can go into the locker room everyone is worried about Jackson we can get you to calm down there." We started to drag Scott towards the locker room when something well I should say someone caught my eye. I looked at Stiles "take him I'll be right there. I want to make sure Lydia is ok."He nodded as I and kept pulling Scott towards the locker room as I walked to the other side of the field and stood next to Derek. He raised an eyebrow at me as I looked at him "trying to relive your high school glory days?" He shook his head "lacrosse wasn't my sport, basketball was." I laughed a little seeing his smirk before he turned serious "he needs to control his anger or someone could get hurt a lot worse then that kid did." I nodded "you think he shouldn't play Saturday?" He looked at me "no Nic. I know he shouldn't play Saturday and you should go help your brother." I turned to say something but saw he was gone I sighed and headed towards the locker room.

When I got to the locker room I saw Stiles using a fire extinguisher on a fully transformed Scott. I watched as Scott turned back to normal and looked at us "what happened?" Stiles looked at him "you tried to kill me. It's like I told you before it's the anger. It's your pulse rising it's a trigger." Scott looked at him "but that's 's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." Stiles shook his head "well it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play on Saturday. You're gonna have to get your self out of the game somehow." Scott looked at him "but I'm first line" and Stiles shook his head "not anymore." I looked at Scott "Sti is right Scott you could kill someone next time." I saw how he looked defeated as he nodded and I gave him a hug "go home and get some rest Scott." He nodded and grabbed his stuff saying bye to us as he left. I looked at Stiles "you ready to head home?" He nodded "yeah but I want to make a stop first." I nodded as we left the locker room and walked to the Jeep.

The stop Stiles just so wanted to make was at the hospital to see how Jackson was and see what the damage was. We found out that he had a separated shoulder and that the doctors weren't sure he was going to be able to play on Saturday. After we found that out we went home and I followed Stiles up to his room and laid on the bottom of his bed on my stomach as he video chatted Scott to tell him about Jackson. I tuned them out for a little bit until I heard Stiles typing and figured that Scott's connection froze. I got up and walked over to see what he was typing. I saw he was trying to tell Scott someone was behind him and I already knew it was Derek telling him that he shouldn't play on Saturday. I looked at Stiles "I'm going to bed Sti night." He nodded "night Nic, see you in the morning." I nodded and walked out of his room and next door to my room and laid on my bed falling asleep.

The next morning I was woken up by banging on my door "Nic get up we're going to be late." I looked over to my clock to see that I slept through me alarm as I rolled out of my bed "shit." I threw on a pair of sweat pants and sweat shirt which is my I don't care how I look outfit and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of my room as Stiles looked at me and smirked "nice look." I flipped him off as we walked downstairs and outside to his car. When we got to school I walked into school ahead of him and went to my locker getting my books then went to my first period 5th period I was walking by the office when I noticed Scott and Stiles sitting on the chairs outside of the principles office. I walked over to them and looked at them "what are you two doing?" Stiles looked at me "dad is talking to the principle and Scott is listening." Scott looked at us "there is gonna be a curfew because of the body." Stiles shook his head "unbelievable. Dad is out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants." I looked at them and sighed and whispered "it's not Derek." They didn't hear me or acted like they didn't as Scott looked at Stiles "well you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Stiles looked at us "I can do something" as me and Scott looked at him "like what?" We saw Stiles smirk "like find the other half of the body." Me and Scott looked at him as he smiled and walked away from the office. I looked at Scott and shook my head "I have a bad feeling." He nodded as we walked away from the office as well he looked at me "so do I."

After what happened outside the office I decided to skip the rest of the day. Seeing that it was Friday everyone was excited for the game Saturday so there was no point in for me my dad was still outside and I asked for a ride home. He knew my grades were good and everything so he didn't ask why I decided to skip. After he dropped me off at home I waited for him to drive away before I jumped in my car. Once I saw that it was clear I got into my car and started heading to the preserve. I drove on the backroads to it and went in a back way that led directly to the Hale house. I wasn't actually expecting him to be home but I wasn't that surprised to see that his car was in the front of the house. I pulled up behind it and took a deep breathe knowing I had no clue what I was going to do. Was I going to be brave this time or was I going to chicken out again and sped off before he even knew I was there.I was about to start to my car again when I looked at the porch and saw him standing on it. I automatically got out and walked up to him and looked at him "you called me Nic". He gave me small smile "thats what you told me to call you when we first met."I was about to say something when I saw him smirk "I remember everything about that day and you." He nodded towards the house as I followed him.

Once we got inside I followed him upstairs or what was left of the upstairs to a room where I saw a bed a mini fridge. I looked at him "you live here?" He nodded and sat on the bed "temporally and you can sit next to me if you want." I nodded and sat down next to him and looked at him "Stiles is going to look for the other half of the body so he can say you are the killer." He shrugged "so let him" I looked at him and shook my head "Derek this is serious once Stiles has his mind made up there is no stopping him." He looked at me "do you think I'm the killer?" I shook my head "no I don't but.."he stopped "that's all that matters." I sighed "you told me it was an Alpha that bit Scott. Is he the killer too?" I saw him nod as I looked at him "tell me what I need to know so I can help." He shook his head "I don't want you getting into this or getting hurt." I looked at him and laughed a little "If you haven't noticed already I'm already in this please tell me I need to help Scott." He sighed and nodded as he told me the basics and everything. Once he finished telling me I remembered what he said when I got there as I looked at him "you said you remembered everything from the day we met. What do you remember?" He leaned closer to me "like the coconut shampoo, how blue your eyes are and how a little girl took it upon her self to talk to a complete stranger. I felt drawn to you and when Laura and I left Beacon Hills I felt a pain I hadn't felt in a long time." Our faces were so close that I couldn't help but to stare at his lips. I wanted to tell him I felt that pain too and I also wanted to kiss him but he pulled back. He looked at me and stood up "Scott is coming. He's pissed". I nodded and got up as well and followed him downstairs.

Once we got downstairs I heard Scott yelling for Derek "Derek! Derek! Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" I knew he was talking about Allison and put it together that Derek was the one that put her jacket in her locker. Derek looked at me "stay next to me" I nodded as we walked onto the porch. Scott looked at me "Nic" before I could say something Derek started talking "Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves and now you got all the answers is that it? You don't get it Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, your friends and when they see what you changed into everything falls apart." I watched as he walked over to Scott and takes his lacrosse stick from him. He makes his claws come out as he slashes the netting and tosses it back to Scott and walks back into the house. I look at Scott and shook my head as I followed Derek into the house. Once we were inside I looked at him and bit my lip "I should leave and go home cause I'm sure Scott will tell Stiles what happened and that I was here." He nodded as I started to walk towards the door and before I could open it I felt him pull me back to him.I looked at him questionly as he looked into my eyes and leaned down kissing me softly. I was shocked but kissed him back as he pulled back he touched my face "I told him I felt drawn to you the first time I saw and then when I saw you again that day in the woods." I nodded "I umm I gotta go Derek." He nodded and let go of my face as walked back to the door and walked out of the house. I felt that pain again as I put my hand over my chest and looked back seeing Derek watching me from the doorway as I walked to my car. I got in and drove away. All I wanted to know was what was happening and why did the pain feel worst now then that day.

Once I got home I saw Stiles getting into the Jeep as I pulled into the driveway as I got out of my and walked over to him "where are you going?" He looked at me "Scott's wanna come? I'm spending the night so I can wait until you pack a bag." I shook my head "nah I'm probably gonna watch a movies and crash. I'll see you tomorrow Sti." He nodded and said bye as I walked into the house. I ordered pizza for dinner and went to my room and picked out a few movies. The pizza came about 15 minutes later and once I paid the delivery guy I walked into the living room and sat on the couch and watched movies and ate the pizza and what ever else I grabbed from the kitchen. I tried to pay attention to the movies but I kept going back to Derek kissing me and him telling me how he felt drawn to me and felt a pain when he left town. I must have passed out cause the next thing I knew it was morning and my phone was going off. I picked it up and saw a text from Stiles telling that Derek was getting arrested. I ran upstairs and showered then got dressed as I called Stiles. Scott answered his phone "oh hey Nic good morning." I rolled my eyes "what did you two morons do?" He told me that they had found the top half of the body behind the Hale house and that they called my dad and now my dad was yelling at Stiles for sneaking into the police cruiser to talk to Derek and for lying to him. I sighed and hung up on him and ran downstairs and out to my car.

I drove like hell to the station hoping to beat my dad there. When I got there I noticed that most of the cruisers were still gone as I parked my car and got out walking into the station. I saw Tara sitting at the front desk as she smiled at me "hey Nic what are you doing here?" I smiled "oh I just wanted to see if my dad wanted to eat dinner here seeing that Scott and Stiles are getting ready for the game tonight." She nodded "you can go ahead and wait in his office he's on the way back." I nodded and said thanks as I walked into the back and sat on the bench. About 10 minutes later I saw my dad walk in before a few deputies then Derek handcuffed followed by more deputies. Derek saw me and looked at me for a second before he looked down as the he got brought to the cell area. My dad walked over to me "hey sweetie what are you doing here?" I smiled "I wanted to see if you wanted dinner before the game. And was that Derek Hale? I thought he left town after the fire." He nodded "dinner sounds great to me can you get me a burger. And yeah that was Derek Hale we found the half of the body behind his house. Can you order the food I need to fill out some paper work but I should be done before the food gets here." I nodded "of course I will I'm going to go order now." He nodded as he walked into his office as I pulled out my cell and started to walk towards the back to where Derek was.

I called the food place as I walked down the hallway towards the holding cell area acting like I was trying to get good reception. I walked into the holding cell area and saw Derek looking at me "you shouldn't be back here." I walked over to his cell and put my hand through the bars and touched his face softly "Neither should you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard what the two idiots did." I felt him brush his cheek against my hand and then pulled away. I would be lying to my self if I didn't say that hurt. I pulled my arm back looked at him "Derek.." He looked at me "just go Nic please." I shook my head "no not until you talk to me." He looked at me and then shifted and growled at me "I said go! I'm a killer Nicole." I moved closed to closer to the cell "no you're aren't." He growled louder "if you don't leave now I'll rip these bars apart and show you how dangerous I can be." He grabbed my arms and pulled them through the bars and squeezed them hard "stay away from me." He let me go and I could see the pain in his eyes as I sighed and rubbed my arms a little "fine Derek." I started to walk away as I felt the pain in my chest again get stronger as I walked into the hallway. I leaned against the wall and started to cry I knew Derek probably could hear me and I thought I heard something that sounded like a dog whimper. I closed my eyes as I pulled myself together again and walked into the bathroom and washed my face and fixed my makeup and checked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look like I was crying.

I walked back to my dad's office and saw that the food was already there and that he started to eat. I sat down and joined him as we talked until it was time to go to the game. We decided to take our own cars just incase he had to leave early. We pulled up to the school at the same time and walked to the field and looked for Stiles. We found him standing on the sideline as we walked over to him as our dad looked at him "think you'll see any action tonight?" He said maybe as we both shared a look. We heard the whistle blow and watched as the game started. Jackson was being an asshole and not passing to Scott and obviously told everyone else not to pass to me either. Scott got the ball and made a goal as me and Stiles started to cheer. I looked up to the bleachers and saw Chris Argent standing next to Allison and Lydia. I noticed that her and Lydia were holding a I Love Jackson sign and nudged Stiles as he looked up and saw it and noticed that Scott noticed it too. I looked at Stiles "shit" as he just nodded. We went back to watching the game as a player from the other team passed it Scott as the the Coach asked if the player deliberately passed it to Scott as we both nodded. After that the Coach yelled at everyone to pass the ball to Scott.

It was down to the final seconds as I grabbed Stiles' arm seeing how Scott was holding his stick. We watched as Scott got the ball and made the winning goal. Me and Stiles jumped up and down cheering then stopped when we saw our dad on the phone. We walked over to him as Stiles looked at him "dad is everything ok?" He looked at us "the results came in on the fiber we found. It was animal not human so Derek Hale just got released. And we Id'ed the body, it was Laura Hale. Derek's older sister." I covered my mouth and looked down as I pushed back tears. He looked at us and said he needed to get back to the station that he would see us later we nodded and gave him a hug saying bye. Stiles looked back to the field and then me "where's Scott?" I shrugged as we ran into the locker room and saw him and Allison kissing. She walked by us saying hi as I looked over at Scott and laughed seeing that he looked like a love sick puppy.

After Stiles congratulated Scott on getting kissed by Allison he told him about how Derek was out and how the body was Laura. We talked for a little when I told them I was going home and that I would see Stiles at home. They both nodded as we said bye and I walked back to my car and got in driving home. Once I got home I walked into my room and the moment I did the familiar scent of woods and leather hit my nose. I looked around my room to see if he was still there when I noticed a note on my bed. I walked over to my bed and sat down as I picked up the note and read it. I shook my head seeing what it said "remember stay away from me. And I'm sorry -Derek". I crumbled it and threw it out as I fell back on my bed and started to cry again not knowing he was hiding by my window watching me.

 **~Derek~**

I knew I shouldn't have kissed her but I had missed her everyday since me and Laura left Beacon Hills and I couldn't explain to myself why I did. And now being around her again all of these feeling I felt were coming back. I had to keep her away from me. I didn't want her getting hurt so me going wolf on her was my only choice but it hurt like hell hearing her cry after I did. Now here I am sitting by window watching her cry again because of the note I left her reminding her to stay away from. But the question was could I stay away from her?"

* * *

 **A/N: So right now that Derek POV is the only one I have written so far. There might be some more later but I'm not sure. And I didn't want to make them get together so fast but it is going to be a struggle for them to stay away from** **each other. And they are going to find out why they feel the pain they do when they are away from each other and other things soon.**


	5. Pack Mentality

Of course I dreamt of Derek the whole night it was a mixture of good and bad things. I finally had given up on sleep around the third time I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again so I spent the rest of the night staring at my ceiling. I heard my alarm go off and sighed "what a wonderful way to start the day." I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom jumping into the shower. Once I got out I got busted and did my hair and makeup and looked in the mirror and sighed "this is as good as it's going to get." I walked back to my room and laughed hearing Stiles stumble into this bathroom as I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. A few minutes later Stiles joined me and we sat and talked till it was time for school.

When we got to school we saw cop cars by the buses and walked over to the taped area. Our dad saw us and walked over to us "both of you go to class." Stiles looked at him "what happened?" He looked at us "another animal attack now both of you get to class." We shared a look and then looked at our dad and nodded and told him to be careful before we went into the school. Once we got into the school Stiles looked at me "I'm going to go look for Scott see you at lunch" I nodded and looked at him "yeap see you at lunch." I watched as he went to go look for Scott as I went to my locker. I heard someone call my name and stand behind me as I turned around and smiled seeing Danny "hey Danny. What's up?" He looked at me and smiled "come to Jungle with me tonight please?" I laughed and looked at him "I don't know. Why?" He looked at me "cause the guy from Friday night turned out to be an ass and I just want to forget him. And plus it looks like you need to have some fun." I laughed and nodded "alright fine I'll go with you. Pick me up around 7?" He nodded "alright I'll see you later Nic." I nodded and watched as he walked to his class.

I was sitting in my first period class talking to a few people as we waited for class to start when the principal came on the loudspeaker. "Attention,students this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." Of course that cause everyone to groan. The classes that lead up to lunch were boring as usual but lunch was eventful. I walked into the cafeteria and saw Stiles and Scott at their normal table as I walked over to them and sat down next to Scott. They were in the middle of a conversation as I started to eat and listened to Stiles ask Scott "what makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" I felt the pain again in my chest at just the mention of his name. Scott must have sensed something was wrong with me cause he looked at me and then to Stiles. "Because durning the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." I looked at them cluelessly "ummm someone wanna fill me in please." They nodded and started to explain what happened.

They told me that Scott had a dream that him and Allison were on a date and that they ended up at the school and one of the bus and then he attacked and hurt Allison. But it turned out to be a bus driver that got hurt and told me about what happened when the police found the driver about him almost jumping off the started to panic and said he was going to cancel his date with Allison as Stiles looked at him "no, you're not cancelling okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Scott just nodded as Lydia sat down and looked at us "figure what out?" Scott looked at her "just uh,homework." Stiles looked at Lydia and then to me and Scott "yeah, why is she sitting with us?" Lydia looked at him "because I'm your sister's friend even if she's totally blowing me off." I looked at her "sorry Lyds just been really busy." She nodded as Allison joined us and so did the whole lacrosse team. We talked about the body when Stiles told us that they identified the body and showed us the video of the press conference. Scott looked at us and said that he knew him he was the bus driver when he lived with his dad. After we talked more about the animal attacks the subject got changed due to Lydia's request.

After lunch the day seemed to drag on and I couldn't wait to get out of school. I caught up with and Stiles and Scott and heard them talking about how Scott and Allison's date turned to a double with Lydia and Jackson. I asked them when that happened and they said lunch and I just nodded I turned everyone out after we stopped talking about the was panicking about the date while Stiles was wondering if Danny liked him and if he was attractive to gay guys. Scott just ignored him and left for work as Stiles called after him "Scott you didn't answer my question am I attractive to gay guys?" I laughed a patted his back "come on Sti lets go I need to get ready for Danny. We're going to a club tonight and I can ask him tonight for you." He flipped me off as we walked out the Jeep and went home.

When we got into the house I threw my bag onto the couch and walked up to my room and grabbed my laptop and walked back down. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I walked back to the living room and saw Stiles laying on the couch watching TV and laughed softly and picked up my bag and sat on one of the recliners as I started to work on one of my AP papers and listened to music. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up at Stiles as I pulled out one of my ear buds "what's up?" He looked at me "Derek actually told Scott how to trigger his memory so we are going back to the crime scene wanna come?" I looked at the time and saw it was a little after 5 and shook my head "I think I'll pass I gotta go get ready for tonight." He nodded "have fun Nic." I smiled "thanks Sti, and try not to do anything stupid and tell Scott I said good luck on his date." He nodded and grabbed his car keys and left as I picked everything up and went upstairs to get ready.

I looked through my closet and found my blue dress that was backless and the heels that matched. The dress was brought on one of my shopping sprees with Lydia. Lunch time came back to my mind and what she said about me blowing her off which she was right I was. I was too busy worrying about Scott and thinking about Derek. No I wasn't going to let myself think about tonight I was going to have fun with Danny. I walked into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. Once I was out of the shower I dried off and put the dress on and did my make up and decided to leave my hair down straight. I picked out a pair of earrings and put on my favorite necklace it was a heart with a green stone on the bottom of it. I walked back to my room and got the heels on switched to small bag and checked the mirror to make sure I looked alright. Once I did that I walked downstairs and left a note for my dad just incase he came home and saw that me and Stiles were there. I told him I was spending the night at Lydia's and that Stiles was spending the night at Scott's and then texted Stiles and told him with the excuse was. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch as I waited for Danny. I heard him beep as I got up and walked out to his car and got in. He leaned over and hugged him and smirked "you look hot Nic. Now only if I was straight." I laughed "I wouldn't be wearing this dress." He laughed and smiled "ready to go have some fun." I smiled and nodded "hell yeah."

We got to Jungle and I looked at him as we walked into the club "how do you wanna play this?" He looked at me and smiled "how about we dance and make some guys jealous." I laughed and nodded "alright lets go" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. We danced for about an hour until I told him I was going to get something to drink he nodded and started to dance with some guys. I walked over to the bar and showed the bartender my fake ID and ordered a rum and coke. I looked back over to the dance floor and watched as Danny was dancing and talking to this guy. He looked over at me as I gave him a thumbs and went back to drinking my drink and watching Danny have fun. I started to dance again with a few guys and had about three more drinks before I started to get bored. I walked over to Danny and tapped his shoulder "hey I'm going to head out." He looked at me "are you sure?" I nodded and told him I was going to walk to the station and catch a ride back home with my dad. He nodded and hugged me telling me to text him when I got home so he knew I got there safe. I smiled and promised him I would and left the club and started walking towards the station.

I know that the station was about a ten minute walk but in heels it was like twenty and plus I was a little bit tipsy. I stopped at a gas station and brought a bottle of water and when I walked out I cursed to my self "fucking fabulous". There at one of the pumps was the black Camaro and the one person I was trying to avoid at all cost. I noticed that he hadn't turned in my direction and cheered silently in my mind that was until I heard "shouldn't you be home following curfew and have you been drinking?" I told myself to walk away but I didn't "don't need to its for everyone under 18. I'm 18 and I just had a few drinks but I don't see how that is any of your concern."He turned his head as he kept pumping the gas to look at me. I saw his eyes lock onto my outfit and I suddenly felt well aware of what I was wearing and wished I had my jacket. Yes I was dancing with a bunch of guys but they weren't starring at me like Derek was.

I turned my back and started to walk away when we heard tires screeched as he looked at me "get into the car now." I nodded and ran to his car and got into the passenger's seat as two SUVs came speeding into the gas station and slammed on their brakes. They were blocking both of our exits I watched as two people got out of one of them and I knew immediately that they were hunters and I was really happy that the windows were tinted. I saw Derek's back tense when the other hunter got out of the other SUV and saw that it was Chris Argent. I watched as Chris walked over and picked up one of those things that clean your windshield as Derek kept pumping gas. Chris started cleaning the windshield and started to talk to Derek. "Nice ride. Black cars through are very hard to keep clean. I would suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it right? Personally, I'm very protective of things I love. But that's something I learned from my family." I saw Derek tensed at the mention of family as Chris kept talking and finished cleaning the windshield. "And you don't have much of that these days. Do you?. There you go you can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much cleaner." I watched as he started to walk away as the two hunters lingered around the car. I bit my lip and whispered knowing that Derek could hear me "let them go." But he had something else in mind as he called after Chris "you forgot to check the oil." I sighed and saw Chris turn back around and look at his two goons "check the man's oil." I watched as one walked up to the passenger side window and the other to the driver side window with crowbars. I watched as they brought the crowbars up to the windows "oh shit" and screamed as they smashed the windows in as I tried to protect my face from the glass. I felt my face get cut but some of the smaller pieces of glass. I felt some one grab me and pull me out of the car and wrap them arms around me holding them close to their body. I saw Derek watching him as he said "look what we have here the wolf has a bitch." Derek growled at the hunter "let her go now." Chris turned around and looked at me and then the hunter "let her go she's the sheriff's daughter she's human." But he just held me tighter and whispered in my ear "I'm sure daddy wouldn't like how you are dressed. And having someone touch you like this." I felt his hand run down my bare back as he rubbed and then went down and rubbed my ass before squeezing it. "You're a tease aren't you bitch." Derek growled louder as Chris pulled out a gun and looked at the hunter "I said now." But the dick still wouldn't let me go so I decided to head butt him and turned around as let me go and slapped him "bitch can fight remember that." He slapped me against the face where the cuts were and I saw Derek shift as the other hunter point his gun at him. Chris yelled at the hunter and dragged the other one to the car pushed him into it and drove off as the other one got into his car and left. I stood there and felt something go over my shoulders and pulled it on and hugged it close knowing it was Derek's jacket. He brushed the glass off of the seat and helped me back into the car as he got into the other side. He looked over at me "I need to make a stop then I'll take you home." I looked at him and just nodded looking out the window as he started to car.

The ride was silent and I knew Derek was trying to calm down and I was trying to shake off the feeling of the dick's touch. Being in Derek's jacket helped as I cuddled into it and sniffed it when he wasn't glancing over at me. I saw we pulled up to the hospital as I looked at him and he told me he was going to see what the bus driver remembered from the night he was attacked. I nodded as he looked at me "want to come?" I nodded and brushed some hair in front of my face to hide the cuts and got out with him. We snuck into the room as I closed the door and pulled the curtains on the window closed as stood by the door just incase someone wanted to come in. I watched as Derek told the driver to open his eyes. When he did he looked at Derek and said "Hale" as me and Derek shared a look. He asked the driver how he knew his but all the driver kept saying was "I'm sorry" before he started to flat line. I looked at Derek "we need to go." I heard someone yelling at the door asking why the door was closed as Derek pulled me behind it as the doctors rushed in as we snuck out and ran back to his car.

Once we got into his he looked at me "I'm taking you home." I shook my head "I don't want my dad to see me like this." He sighed "fine we'll go back to my place and I'll give clean the cuts and give you something else to wear." I nodded as he started the car and drove towards the preserve. As he drove I pulled out my phone and texted Danny telling I'm I got home alright and looked out window seeing we pulled up to the Hale house. Once we got out of the car I followed him in and upstairs to his room. He gave me a pair of Laura's sweatshirts pants and one of his sweatshirts and told me I could change while he got the first aid kit. I nodded and changed quickly and sat on his bed as he came back and sat next to me as he started to clean the cuts. I closed my eyes feeling the string of the alcohol on the cuts as he said sorry and I told him not to worry about. He finished and looked at me "alright you're done." I nodded and gave him a smiled "thank you." He nodded and got up to put the kit away and throw out the cotton swab. He came back and sat back down to me and looked at me "you know you still have to stay away from you and I have to stay away from you." I nodded and looked at him "I know."

We talked for a little bit until we heard Scott come in yelling for him. We stayed in the room as Scott kept yelling saying "I know what you did." Derek looked at me and got up as I do as well and followed him out of the room staying in the dark part of the hall as Derek answered Scott "I didn't do anything." We watched Scott shake his head and accused Derek of killing Laura and the driver. To my surprise Derek was staying calm about being accused of killing Laura. Derek told him he came back to Beacon Hills to find Laura and found her in pieces. Scott shook his head "I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone,starting with the sheriff." I sighed and shook my head "enough Scott you don't know what you are talking about." He walked over to the stairs and looked up them "I thought I smelt you here Nic." I looked at Derek at mouth creepy as he just smirked at me. Scott started to walked up the stairs as we walked over to them. Derek pushed him down them causing Scott to turn. Scott threw Derek through a wall as Derek shifted as well and looked at Scott "that was cute." I shook my head and walked down the stairs and sat on them watching them. They threw each other through walls and Derek slashed Scott's chest before turning back. He told Scott about the Alpha and what happened at the gas station with Argent. Scott looked at me "you knew about the Alpha." I nodded "yeah I made him tell me the night of the party when he took me and Allison home cause I wanted to help you Scott." Scott nodded "are you ok?" I gave him a small "I'm fine Scott." Derek looked at him "take Nic home" Scott nodded as I thanked Derek and followed Scott out of the house. We walked to the entrance of the preserve and called a cab.

Once we got to my house we walked in and saw that Stiles was still up. He walked over to us and when he saw my face he looked at me as I pointed to Scott. "He will tell you Sti. I had a long night I just want to go to bed alright." He nodded as I said good night to him and Scott and walked up to my room and laid on my bed. I looked up at my ceiling thinking about what had happened them closed my eyes hoping to sleep cause I was exhausted from everything going on.


	6. Magic Bullet

I woke up the next morning groaning as the sun hit my face as turned my head and buried it in my pillow. I heard a laugh and sat up seeing my dad as he smiled "morning. Stiles told me about the window breaking at Scott's and how it cut you're face and arm a little. I wanted to make sure you were ok and I thought you were spending the night at Lydia's." I smiled and nodded "I'm fine dad nothing a hoodie and hat can't cover. And that was the plan but Jackson showed up and I didn't feel like being a third wheel so I went to Scott's to hang with him and Stiles for a little." He nodded and said he was going to go so I could get ready for school. I smiled and nodded and watched him leave as I slid out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I walked to the bathroom and jumped into the shower and hissed when the water hit the cuts on my face "oh son of a bitch". Once I got out I pulled on my jeans and a tank top pulling a hoodie on over it. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down so some of my hair could cover my face as I pulled on a baseball cap. I walked back to my room and grabbed bag and walked down stairs grabbing a bagel and waited for Stiles. He came down as I looked at him "nice excuse" he nodded and smirked "nice outfit." I flipped him off as we walked out the the Jeep and drove to school.

Once we got to school I told Stiles I would see him after school he nodded as we went our separate ways. As usual classes were boring like always but I did the work to keep my grades up. I was heading to one of my classes when I heard Lydia "Nic come for a second." I sighed and walked over to her and Allison and looked at her "if you are going to bitch about my outfit I'm walking away." She shook her head as Allison told me that Scott and Stiles told them what happened about the window at Scott's house and asked if I was ok. I nodded "yeah I'm fine. What's up?" Lydia smirked "Scott is going to Allison's after school "study"." Allison looked at me "and Lydia thinks we are going to do more then study." I laughed "oh she's right. Just remember use protection don't want little Allison or Scott's running around yet." Lydia laughed as Allison looked at me "I thought you were suppose to be a good influence cause your older." I smiled "I used that excuse with my ex so I know better." I heard the bell ring as I looked at them "see you guys later." As I started to walk away I heard Allison ask Lydia "whose her ex?" and Lydia say "his name was Ryan he died in the last year before Christmas. Nic took it hard and that's all I can say. She'll tell you the whole story when she's ready." I turned the corner and leaned against the wall and closed my eyes hearing Ryan's name as I pushed back tears.I always felt the same pain I felt everything I left Derek but it was in my arm too but I just ignored it. Once I was sure I wasn't crying I walked to my next class ignoring the stabbing pain in my arm.

After my last class I went to my locker and got what I needed from it and then walked out to the Jeep and waited for Stiles. Once we got in he pulled out of his spot and started to pull away when something hit the hood of the car. I looked at him "what the hell was that?" He looked at me and shrugged as we got out of the car and walked to the front of the car as Scott ran over to us. We saw Derek laying on the floor as Scott looked at him "what are you doing here?" Derek looked at him "I was shot" Stiles looked at us "he isn't looking to good." Scott asked him why he wasn't healing as Derek told us he couldn't. Of course Stiles had to ask him if he was shot with a silver bullet as I shook my head as Derek looked at him and called him an idiot and told us it was a different type of looked at Derek "that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Derek and I looked at him as Derek looked at him and asked who said that. Scott said the person who shot him as I looked at them. "Ok I'm confused." Scott looked at me and told me that him and Derek were looking for the Alpha last night and they found him but so did the Argents and there was a women with Chris and he heard her say she got one. I nodded as we noticed Derek started to shift and Scott told him to stop but he told us he couldn't control it. I looked at Scott and Stiles "we need to get him out of here guys." They nodded and helped him up and we got him into the Jeep. Derek looked at Scott and told him to find the bullet as Scott asked him how he was suppose to do that. Derek told him that the shooter was an Argent. They talked for a moment before Scott finally agreed to help as I got into the back seat. Stiles got in and started the Jeep and attempted to leave when Allison ran over to Scott. He pulled her away as we started to drive but Derek must have still been able to hear them cause he said "I'm going to kill him." I looked at him "what did he say?" He looked back at me "Allison asked why I was there and Scott said that me and you were dating."I heard Stiles groan as I laughed a little and put me ear buds in and looked out the window as Stiles drove.

The ride was silent after Derek told us what Scott told Allison that was until Stiles decided to break it and say a smartass comment. He looked at Derek "hey try not to bleed out on the seat okay? We're almost there." Derek looked at him and asked where as Stiles told him his house. Derek shook his head saying he couldn't go home as Stiles asked him why not. Derek looked at him telling him he couldn't protect his self against the Argents while he was hurt. I felt the pain in my arm again as I closed my eyes feeling the car pull over as Stiles shut it off. I opened my eyes again as Stiles looked at Derek "alright what happens if Scott doesn't find your little bullet? Huh? Are you dying?" I looked down and whispered "please say no." Derek looked back at me and then at Stiles "not yet I have a last resort." Stiles looked at him "what do you mean? What last resort?" We watched as Derek took off his jacket and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show us where you go shot. I closed my eyes at seeing it and pushed back the urged to throw up, I heard Stiles making a gagging noise as he looked at Derek "oh my god what is that? Oh is that contagious? You know what,you should probably just get out." I shook my head as Derek looked at him "start the car now." Stiles looked at him "I don't think you should be barking ordered with the way you look okay? In fact I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." I sighed "Sti stop." Derek looked at him "start the car now, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." I laughed as Stiles sighed and started the car up again.

The ride went back to being silent as I felt the pain in my arm get worse as I rubbed it and wondered why I was rubbing the same spot where Derek got shot. I couldn't explain it but I knew he was getting worse. I saw Derek look back at me "you okay Nic?" I nodded looking at him "yeah I'm just peachy. And shouldn't I be asking you of you're okay? You are the one that got shot after all." He looked at me "I'm fine." I shook my head and whispered "bullshit. I can feel the pain." He looked at me as I looked away from him and out the window.I heard Stiles' phone go off as he answered it and figured it was Scott. I heard him ask Scott "what am I suppose to do with him?" I laughed a little hearing Stiles tell Scott that Derek started to smell as Derek glare at him but stopped when he said like death as me and Derek shared a look.I listened to Stiles talk to Scott and Scott must have told Stiles to take Derek to the animal clinic cause he asked about Deaton. Derek grabbed the phone from Stiles and asked Scott if he found the bullet. I guess Scott told him not yet as Derek said "look if you don't find it then I'm dead alright?" Scott must have started to argue cause Derek brought up the Alpha and before he hung up he said "find the bullet." I sighed "I guess we're going to the animal clinic."

As he drove Stiles got a text from Scott as Stiles looked at Derek "does Northern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Derek nodded "it's a rare form of Wolfsbane he has to bring me the bullet." Stiles and his stupid questions as he asked why as Derek gave him the are you kidding me look "cause I'm gonna die without it." We pulled up to the animal clinic as I got out with helped Derek out and held onto him as we walked to the back door. Stiles let go of Derek and went to go look for the spare key as Derek leaned against me with his face in my neck. He looked up at me "I'm sorry that I made you cry and for not protecting you last night." I looked at him "last night wasn't your fault and lets just save your life and then we can talk alright?" He nodded as Stiles found the key and opened the door then walked back over to me and helped me bring Derek inside.

We walked into the exam room as Derek let go of us and stumbled a little bit.I jumped onto the metal table watching as Derek pulled off his shirt. I saw how toned his back was and the tattoo before he turned around. I knew that this was life or death but I couldn't help but to look at his abs and I knew he was watching me and probably smirking. I looked at his arm seeing that it was getting worse as I looked up at him and saw him frown. I looked over at Stiles as he saw Derek's arm and said "okay you know that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good nights sleep couldn't take care of." I shook my head hearing Derek "when the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me." I looked down and wondered if I would feel that cause for some reason I felt his pain and I wondered if he felt mine. I laughed hearing Stiles "positivity just isn't in your vocabulary is it?" Derek looked at him "if Scott doesn't get here with the bullet in time last resort." Stiles looked at him "which is?" Derek just looked at him "you're gonna cut off my arm." I saw Stiles' face and I just hoped Scott would come with the bullet before there was any cutting.

I watched as Derek went looking for what he nodded as Stiles paced around the room. I heard something slam onto the other metal table as I hopped off the one I was on and walked over and stood next to Stiles seeing that Derek found the saw. We watched as Derek tied the band around his arm as Stiles looked at him "look I don't know if I can do this." Derek looked at him "why not?" Stiles rambled on about cutting through flesh and bone and the blood. Derek looked at him "you faint at the sight of blood?" Stiles shook his head "no but I might at the sight of a chopped arm!" Stiles looked at me "Nic wanna do it?" I looked at him and shook my head knowing I would probably feel the pain from the cutting. Derek reached over the table and grabbed Stiles with his good arm threatening him looked at him and told him he wasn't buying any more of his threats as Derek looked like he was going to punch him. Stiles sighed and finally agreed to cut off his arm if they didn't have another choice. All of a sudden Derek hunched over as Stiles looked at him "what are you doing?" I ran over to Derek and saw that he was coughing up blood.

Stiles looked over at us "holy god, what the hell is that?" I looked at him "its blood you idiot." Derek stood up as I rubbed his back as he looked at Stiles "it's my body trying to heal its self." Stiles looked at him "well its not doing a very good job at it." Derek put his arm back on the table "now you gotta do it." Stiles started to spaz out again as I looked at him "Stiles just do it." He nodded as he grabbed the saw and I closed my eyes. I felt Derek pull me into his side with his good arm as I buried my head in his side not caring that he was still shirtless. He leaned and whispered telling me that it was ok. I heard Stiles say "alright here we go" as Derek held me tighter. i heard someone yell at Stiles as he said "Scott." I looked up seeing Scott walk in "what the hell are you doing?" Stiles put the saw down and looked at him "oh you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

Derek let got of me and looked at Scott asking if he got the bullet. Scott nodded and handed him the bullet and asked him what he was going to do with it. Derek started to answer him when all of a sudden he collapsed dropping the bullet. We watched as he bullet rolled into a drain as Scott dropped to the ground and tried to get it. I looked at Stiles "help me get Derek up." We knelt by him shaking as I heard Stiles say "I think he's dead." I backed away shaking my head hearing Scott saw he got the bullet. Stiles had started to punch Derek to see if that would get him up and surprisedly it did. Derek got up and grabbed the bullet from Scott bitting the top off and pouring what ever was in the bullet into his hand and lit on fire. We saw the blue smoke as he placed it on the wound. He yelled in pain and coughed up more blood. I held onto the chair that was next to me as I felt the pain and heard Stiles say "that was awesome." Scott looked at Derek "are you ok?" He nodded and pulled on his shirt "well expect the agonizing pain, yeah I'm fine." I laughed a little hearing the smartass comment Stiles made. Scott looked Derek "okay we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything." Derek looked at me and then Scott "you're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Scott looked at him "well why not? They're a lot freakin' nice then you are." I shook my head and looked at Stiles "let's go home Sti." He nodded and said bye to Scott and started to walk out. I followed behind him and turned back to look at Derek as I whispered "I'm happy you're ok. We'll talk tomorrow I'll come by after school." He nodded as Scott just starred at me as I walked out with Stiles.

When we got home we saw our dad's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. We got out of the Jeep and walked into the house. I was about to walk upstairs when Stiles stopped and I looked at him "what?" He looked at me "what's going on with you and Derek,Nic? Do you like him?" I looked at him "what are you talking about Sti?" He shook his head "don't act dumb Nicole.I see the way you both look at each other. Stay away from him." I glared at him "not that it's any of your business I don't know what's going on with us. And you Stiles don't get to tell me who I'm allowed to like and everything." He sighed "he's dangerous." I looked at him "so I've been told. Now I'm going to bed." I ran up to my room and slammed the door as I went over and laid on my bed. I sighed Stiles was right about one thing I did have feelings for Derek and I planned on telling after school tomorrow.


	7. The Tell

I was lying on my bed still pissed at Stiles for acting like he was the older one instead of it being me. I heard a knock on my door "go away Stiles I don't want to talk to you right now." I saw my door open as my dad walked in "I'm not Stiles. Did you forget tonight you and Stiles come out with me for take out?" I looked at the time seeing that it was a little after 9 and smiled at him "nope that's why I'm still up and dressed." He nodded "good and are you Stiles fighting cause he said he wasn't sure that you would come." I nodded "we just has a little disagreement nothing that we can't work out" He nodded "alright let's go." I nodded and got up slipping on my shoes and followed him downstairs seeing Stiles all ready and waiting for us. He looked at me giving me the please forgive me eyes as I laughed a little and nodded seeing him smile. We both knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long cause I never was able too.

We ending up getting burgers and fries and parking in an empty lot. I laughed as my dad looked through the bag as Stiles stuffed fries in his mouth. My dad looked at him "did they forgot my curly fries." Stiles looked at him as I kept eating "you're not suppose to eat fries,especially the curly ones." I laughed hearing our dad's answer "well I'm carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries." I shook my head as Stiles was about to argue with him when we head the dispatcher come over the radio "unit one do you copy?" Our dad answered as we heard the dispatcher say "got a report of a possible 187 at the video store." Stiles spat out his fries "a murder" I looked up at him "that was really disgusting Sti." Our dad shook his head as he drove to the video store. We puled up to the video store and saw all the flashing lights of the police cars as our dad pulled up and parked. He looked at us "stay here" and got out of the car telling a deputy to tape off the area. I watched out the window watching my dad and the deputies work as Stiles did the same thing.

I heard Stiles say "no way" as I looked at him "what is it Sti?" He looked back at me "you won't believe this but Jackson and Lydia are being looked over by the EMTS. I looked over to see he was right and sighed "we're going over there aren't we?" He gave me the famous Stiles smirked as I shook my head and got out of the car with him. We walked over to our dad as we heard Jackson complaining about being kept there and wanting to go home as out dad tried to calm him down. I watched as Stiles started to look around until something caught his eye "oh whoa, is that a dead body." We all watched as the medical examiner wheeled a stretcher with a sheet over it pass us. Our dad yelled "everyone back up. Back up" as me and Stiles shared a look. Our dad had a deputy drive us home telling us he would probably be at the crime scene for the rest of the night or at the station. We nodded and telling him to be careful as we got into the deputy's car. When we got home Stiles called Scott and told him about what happened at the video store. Once he hung up he looked at me "Scott and Derek know. It was the Alpha they are trying to figure out why he is killing people." I nodded "we should go to bed. There's nothing we can do." He nodded "you're right Nic." I smiled as we walked upstairs together and stopped by his room "night Sti" he nodded as he walked into his room and closed his door as I walked to my doing the same.I walked over to my bed and laid down and stared up at my ceiling wondering if tomorrow was the best day to talk to Derek about how I felt.

I woke up to my alarm going off and rolled over to turn it off. I walked over to my closet and looked for an outfit. I decided on a pair of ripped jeans, a t-shirt that was low cut and my leather jacket with my ankle high booties. I walked to the bathroom and jumped into the shower then got out and dried off once I was done. I got dressed and pulled on my necklace and makeup and put my hair into a high tight ponytail. I walked back to my room and grabbed my bag and walked downstairs and said good morning to Stiles. He said morning and asked if I wanted a ride to school as I shook my head telling him I was going to take my car. He nodded as we walked out of the house and to our cars and got into them driving to school. Once we got to the school Stiles found Scott and walked over to him as I walked into the school looking for Allison. Lydia had texted me telling me she wasn't going to be in school but wanted me to take pictures of Allison's face after she opened her locker. I saw Allison by her locker and walked over to her "hey Ali" she smiled "hey Nic." She turned back to her lock and finished putting the combo in. Once she opened her lockers balloons came out as she looked at me as I just smiled and took her picture then hugged her"Happy Birthday Ali." She looked at me "how did you two find out?" I shrugged "it's Lydia you don't question it." We both laughed as Scott walked over as I hugged her again "happy birthday again Ali. We'll go shopping this weekend." She nodded "sounds good to me Nic thanks. And tell Lydia thanks too." I nodded as I started to head to my class.

I went to my first couple of classes hearing the teachers remind us of it being parent-teacher night. I knew I had to show up to it as well seeing that my dad had to meet with Stiles' teachers and I would have to meet with my and get their reports for my dad. After some of my classes I had study hall which the teacher always let me leave cause I was a good student. I was walking down the hall when I saw Jackson leave the locker room followed by Derek as I hid behind the wall. Jackson passed me giving me a glare as he went back to class as I just shook my head. Then I heard "you can come out of hiding" I took a deep breathe and moved from behind the wall "oh hey Derek what are you doing here?" He looked at me "seeing if Jackson saw the Alpha last night. And shouldn't you be in class?" I shook my head "nope, my teachers let me skip sometimes and plus being a senior I don't have that many classes. Also being on the high honor roll helps." He nodded and then shook his head "how are you are related to Stiles?" I laughed "yeah no one can really be like him but I had my own problems." He nodded "well why don't you come to my house and we'll talk." I nodded "alright I was going to come by anyway to talk." He nodded "leave your car I'll drive and bring you back later." I nodded "I have to be back by 7 for parent-teacher night my dad sees Stiles' teachers and I see my and they give something to give to my dad." He nodded "alright". We stopped at my locker so I could get the books I nodded and then walked out to us car.

Once we go to his car I saw that he fixed the windows from the other night as I slid into the car. He started to drive as I looked out the window I turned my head and looked at him "Stiles told me to stay away from you. That you are dangerous." He glanced over at me and the back at the road "he's right you should stay away from me. And I should stay away from you but I can't." I looked at him "you feel it too don't you when we are away from each other the pain in your chest." I noticed we pulled up to his house and got out of the car with him as he nodded "yes I feel it. I felt it the day we met at the station and the day I left with Laura and how it hurt like hell." We walked into house and walked over to the steps and sat down on them. I looked at him "that's when it started for me. Even when I was with my ex I never felt a pain like that when he left after a date. And when you got shot I felt your pain. What does that mean?" He shrugged "I don't know but I remember like a year ago before Christmas I couldn't leave the house Laura and I had in New York. I was in so much pain and had to force my self to leave and when I did that I pushed the pain away." I looked at him "did you day Christmas last year?" He looked at me and nodded "yeah, why?" I sighed "cause two weeks before Christmas me and my boyfriend were in a really bad car accident. I got hurt and well Ryan didn't make it." He looked at me "I guess I do feel it then. You don't have to tell me about the accident if you don't want too." I looked at him "I don't mind and I've been told it helps to talk about it." He looked at me "are you sure?" I nodded "yeah the only ones I can really talk about it to are Stiles,Scott,Lydia,Melissa and my dad and every time someone brings up his name they think I'm going to break. So it would be nice to tell someone else. He nodded as I started to tell him about the accident.

 _~Flashback~  
_

 _It was two weeks before Christmas and me and Ryan had just left the mall from shopping and were heading home. He looked over at me "so you think Stiles will like the lacrosse stick?" I laughed and nodded "seeing that it came from you and the fact that he looks up to you. He is going to love it. Hey maybe it will make him a little better." He laughed "him and Scott aren't that bad Nic." I smiled "I know but still it would be nice to see them get more playing time. I know they are just freshmen but still. I get it Coach wants to win but they do deserve a chance too." He nodded "I will talk to Coach at the next practice and tell I will with them and before anyone knows it they will be great players." I laughed "don't push it we both know Stiles is a complete spaz but thank you Ry." He smiled "anything for you Nic you know that." I nodded and looked out the window. The rest of the car ride we talked about school and what colleges we were applying and no matter we ended up we weren't going to let distance come between us._

 _We had just gotten off the highway and were stopped at the light and then the next thing I knew we were in the middle of the street. A truck didn't break in time and slammed into the back of us causing me to hit my head against the dashboard and Ryan to hit his head against the steering wheel. I had opened my eyes in the time to see two cars coming towards us as I tried to shake Ryan up. He opened his eyes but it was too late one car slammed into his side and the other car had slammed onto their breaks but still hit my side but not at the same impact as Ryan had received. The last thing I remembered was the sound of sirens coming and seeing a cop at my side hearing him say "someone call the Sheriff and tell him you needs to get here it's Nicole" and then I blacked out._

 _I woke up a few days later in the_ _hospital and saw Stiles and Scott sleeping in chairs next to my bed and my dad and Melissa talking in a corner. I looked over to them and said hi as they walked over to me as I woke up Stiles and Scott. I asked them what happened and why was I in the hospital as my dad asked me what I remembered and I told him being in the mall with Ryan and then leaving with him. Melissa said it was normal for someone who had a head injury to forget sometimes. I looked at them and asked them again what had happened. My dad looked at me "Nic you were in an accident. A truck hit the back of Ryan's car and caused you two to be struck in the middle of the street when two cars slammed into both of your sides. You have concussion, a few broken ribs and broken arm and leg." I looked at him "where's Ryan?" They all looked at me as I looked at my dad "dad where's Ryan?" He looked away as Melissa looked at me "sweetie Ryan's injuries were just too much. He didn't make it he died in surgery. I'm so sorry Nic." I just looked at them and shook my head and started to cry. I couldn't believe that my life was crashing around me again and that I lost another person I loved.  
_

Derek looked at me as I finished tell him "it sounds like you two were serious. I'm sorry Nic." I looked at him and nodded as I wiped away some tears "We were, everyone said that we would probably be a couple that lasted after high school and its ok." He put his arm around me and pulled me close as he kissed the top of my head as I looked up at him. "I was depressed for a few months as I recovered but I had Stiles,Scott,Lydia,my dad and Melissa to help through it." I looked at him and smirked a little "you know for someone who told me to stay away from them you are holding me pretty close." He looked at me and shook his head "you know nothing can happen between us right? It's too dangerous and if anything happened to you I could never forgive myself." I sighed and looked at him "I can take care of myself Derek" he nodded "I know you can Nic. But as much as I hate to admit it I do have feelings for you." He looked at me "I lost so many people I just can't lose you". I looked at him "you won't and if you really want me too I'll stay away from you after today." He looked at me "I don't want you too its just what's best right now." I nodded "alright" we sat in silence for a few minutes before I looked at him "mind if I work on some homework?" He shook his head "no, mind if I work out?" I shook my head as he got up and I pulled out some of my books and ear buds and started to work on some of my homework.

Of course him working out consisted of him being shirtless and doing pull ups and push ups. I couldn't help but watch him every now and then and I knew he was smirking when I did as I mumbled "jackass." He was doing some pull-ups when he all sudden dropped to the floor and looked towards the door as I pulled out on of my earbuds and looked at him "what's wrong?" He walked over to me and pulled me up and dragged me up the stairs as he said "hunters." I froze when we reached the topped of the stairs as he looked at me "I won't let them hurt you Nic." I shook my head "it's not that. My books are still down there and if they see them they will know we are here." He shook his head "no time to get them they are coming in now." I looked at him as we saw three hunters walk in holding up their guns as they walked in.

One of the hunters looked to the one that was in the middle "maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." I looked over at Derek seeing him roll his eyes as I grabbed his hand and held as he just looked at me and I shrugged. The one in the middle started talking and I knew it wasn't Chris as looked at me and mouthed "Kate." I nodded and figured she was an Argent and the same hunter that shot him. Kate looked at the hunter who made the bone joke "really? A dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like too bad you sister bit it before she had her first liter." I looked over at Derek seeing his eyes start to glow blue as I squeezed his hand as Kate kept going. "Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" I closed my eyes as Derek let go of my hand and jumped over the banister and stayed in the shadows. He grabbed the two hunters on either side of Kate and threw them across the room. I watched as pulled out a wand and used it on Derek as I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. Derek laid there as Kate bent down "this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it." I glared at her and had the urge to slap her, she obviously knew him but the question was how.

I started to make my way down the stairs as I kept an eye on Kate and Derek. Derek was trying to crawl into the living room as Kate followed him. I was about to run down when I felt the jolt again and rolled down the stairs well shit. I felt someone pull me up and bring me to the living room as I watched Derek pull his self up with the help of the couch as Kate shocked him again. "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire?" I saw Derek's face as I started to lunge towards to her only to be held back by the hunters. Kate looked at Derek and then to me as she started to walk towards me "looks like you found a mate. What pack did you belong to? Maybe I killed some of them." I looked over at Derek as she held the wand to my stomach and he yelled "Kate don't!" But it was to late the crazy bitch electrocuted me as I screamed she held my head up by my chin. I saw Derek holding his stomach where she used to wand on me as she smirked "oh don't worry I changed the voltage. And look at this she's human very nice." She saw Derek holding his stomach as well "and you two are linked I'm jealous." One of the hunters cleared his throat as she let go of my chin and nodded "anyway back to the point to way we are you." I just glared at her and hold my stomach watching her.

She walked back over to Derek "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Any well maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls. We didn't kill her." Derek growled at her as she looked at him "you think I'm lying." Derek starred right at her "wouldn't be the first time." I shook my head and had a sicking feeling she was right and that the Argents didn't kill Laura. Kate looked at him "why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am okay? We did't kill your sister." Derek gave me a look that told me she was telling the truth. She seemed to not be paying attention to use as she kept talking. "Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold,hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out?" I whispered "maybe because your a psychotic bitch." Derek just sent me a look as she kept talking Jesus Christ does she ever shut the fuck up? "You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is. The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy. Unless you don't know who he is either." She looked into Derek's eyes and shook her head "wow. Guess who just became totally useless." She looked at the hunters "let's go." They walked pass me as she looked at me and smirked "I'm sure we will be seeing each other again." I glared at her as she walked out of the house.

Once they left I looked at Derek as he just walked pass me and ran out of the house going into the woods. I sighed and walked over to the stairs to pick my stuff up and leave when I looked down at my shirt and saw a burn mark. I knew I couldn't go home looking like I did so I walked upstairs and went to Derek's room and found a shirt and pulled it on. I walked back down and grabbed myself and remembered I left my car at the school as I mumbled "fucking perfect." I walked to the preserves entrance and called a cab taking it back to the school. Once we got to the school and paid the driver I got out of the cab and got into my own car driving home. I drove home and pulled into the driveway seeing the Jeep and my dad's cruiser as got out and walked in. Once inside my dad smiled at me "hey sweetie you ready for tonight?" I nodded and told him I wanted to change before we left as he nodded telling me we had about 45 minutes as I walked upstairs. I stopped by Stiles' room and looked in "you were right Derek is dangerous and I'll stay away from him." He looked at me "want to talk about it?" I shook my head "I have to get ready, maybe later." He nodded as I walked to my room and felt the pain in my chest again and closed my eyes for a few seconds trying to push it away. I hooked up my phone to my speakers and put on some music as I walked over to my closet and looked for a change of clothes. I pulled on the new pair of jeans and took off Derek shirt and looked at the burn mark from Kate in the mirror and pulled on the new shirt. I hid Derek's shirt under my pillow as I left my room.

I walked downstairs and saw my dad talking to Stiles as he looked at me "ready?". Stiles looked at me "if you see Scott tell him to call me I need to talk to him." I nodded and followed my dad out to his cruiser and go in with him and he drove to the school. Once we got to the school and got out of the car I looked at him "good luck with Stiles' teachers" he shook his head "please don't remind me. At least I don't have to worry about you,right?" I laughed a little and smiled "nope you don't have to worry about me. I'm a good girl with good grades and who is graduating this year." I sighed a little "and who is in love with a werewolf." I prayed I said that to myself and obviously I did cause he didn't say anything. We walked up the stairs to the entrance of the school and agreed to meet in the front of the school after. I told him him good luck again as we walked into the school and went our separate ways.

I listened to my teachers as they told me as I was pulling a 4.0 GPA and would be graduating with honors. I smiled and nodded as they handed me the reports to give to my dad as I thanked them. I walked out of the school and saw Melissa on her cell standing with my dad as I walked over to them and looked at him "is everything ok." He nodded "yeah I guess Scott was suppose to come to this with her because of his grades but didn't show up and he skipped school." I nodded as she hung up her phone and looked at me "Nic have you seen Scott." I shook my head "no sorry Mel. I didn't even know he skipped today." She nodded as we saw the Argents walk out of the school. Chris was trying to get in touch with Allison as said "Kate hasn't heard from her either." I froze at Kate's name as Melissa went over to them and me and my dad followed her. They started to argue about whether it was Scott who made Allison skip or Allison who made Scott skip. I shook my head as Chris looked at me "Nicole I heard you're a straight A student what are you doing here?" My dad looked at him "she is, she meets with her teachers and they give her reports to give and I meet with her brother's. It's easier that way seeing that I can't be in two places at once." looked at him "and where is your wife?" I looked at her "she died when I was 10 she was really sick." She nodded "I'm sorry to hear that. Good thing your dad and brother have you and you have good grades. Don't want you hanging with the wrong crowd or getting hurt no do we." I sent her a small glare for the small threat. Chris probably had told her about me being with Derek the night at the gas station. Thankfully my dad didn't pick up on it. I was about to say something when Scott and Allison showed as they got yelled at.

We all walked to the parking lot together and heard a scream as me and Scott shared a look as I looked over at Chris. We thought it was the Alpha as we ran towards the scream. My dad yelled at everyone to move as we saw a mountain lion running towards us. My dad pointed his gun at it but a car that was backing up bumped into him causing him to fall. I ran over to him "dad are you alright?" He nodded as I picked up his gun as the lion got closer to us and pointed the gun at it. I looked over and saw that Scott has pushed Melissa and Allison behind him and knew he was getting ready to attack when we heard a shot. We watched as the lion fell down and looked over to see Chris had shot it with his own gun.I kept my dad's gun just in case he tried to shoot Scott because we didn't know if he knew about him yet. Once he put the gun down I put my down as well and helped my dad up.

We drove home after the animal control came and got the mountain lion. When we walked in we were greeted by Stiles as our dad said he was going to bed. We said good night to him as I told Stiles what happened at the school with the mountain lion. He was pissed at Scott and asked if I still wanted to talk about Derek. I shook my head and told him I just wanted to go to bed and not think about what happened. He nodded as we walked up to our rooms and said good night to each other. I walked into my room and laid on my bed thinking about what happened with Kate and wondered if she and Derek and had history and the not subtle threat by the Argents. My mind finally crashed as I closed my eyes and fell asleep wondering what hell I was going to face tomorrow.


	8. Heart Monitor

The next morning I woke up to knocking on my door as I sighed "come in Sti." He opened my door and walked in "how'd you know it was me?" I laughed "cause dad usually tells me its him. Speaking of dad is he ok?" He nodded "yeah he's fine he went to the station." I nodded "so what do you want Sti?" He looked at me "what happened between you and Derek?" I looked at him "Sti I don't want to talk about it." He sighed "fine" I smiled a little "now leave so I can get ready for school. Mind if I ride with you today?" He shook his head "nope I'll see you in a few." I nodded as he left. I slid out of me bed and walked over to my closet and got some clothes. I got dressed and grabbed Derek's shirt from behind my pillow and threw it in my bag. I made sure I had everything and then grabbed my back and walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

I saw Stiles sitting at the counter as I looked at him "you ready?" He nodded and got up as we walked out to the Jeep. He started to drive towards the school as he looked over at me "what if dad got hurt worst then he did and because of it he died last night?" I looked at him "he didn't Sti. And if that happened Mel would become your legal guardian until I graduated and then I would. They set that up after mom died. He told me about it a few months ago." He nodded as we pulled up to the school and got out once he parked. We saw Scott as he waved at us as Stiles blew him off and walked into the school. Scott walked over to me  
he's mad at me isn't he?" I shook my head "don't worry about it he'll come around." He nodded and told me he was avoiding Allison as I looked over seeing Allison coming towards us "looks like you have a bigger problem." He nodded as he walked into school as Allison walked up to me "why is Scott avoiding me and not answering his phone?" I shrugged "I don't know and for the phone he dropped it and it broke." She nodded and walked into the school.I shook my head as I walked into the school this was going to be an eventful day.

Once lunch came around I walked into the cafeteria and found an empty table. I saw Scott come in and walked over to me as he sat down next to as Stiles came in and joined us. Lydia and Allison walked in and sat at the table next to us talking. Scott put up a text book trying to hide from Allison as Stiles looked at him "I think the book's making it more obvious. Besides she's reading anyway." I laughed a little as Scott put the book down and looked at Stiles "so did you come up with a plan yet?" I looked at them "what plan? what's going on?" Stiles nodded "I think so" Scott looked at him "does this mean you don't hate me now?" Stiles looked at him and shook his head "no, but your crap as infiltrated my and Nic's life, so now I gotta do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a batter Yoda then Derek." Scott nodded "okay, yeah you teach me" as Stiles looked at him "yeah I'll be your Yoda." I rolled my eyes "dumb and dumber I'm glad you two kissed and made up but care to explain what's going on?" They told me how Derek said he would help Scott get angry and control it and Stiles told him he would help him before Derek got him after school. And how Derek told him to stay away from Allison, so that's why he was avoiding Allison. And of course I got suckered into it as Stiles snuck away telling us to meet him on the field durning free period. I looked at Scott "so Derek thinks anger makes you stronger?" He nodded "yeah. And speaking of Derek I'm sorry about saying something about you two being together." I looked at him "it's fine Scott." He nodded "but there is something between you two. Every time you two are around each other I can hear your heartbeats faster or if someone says his name your heart goes crazy." I looked at him "I don't know what's going on with us to be honest. And we have other things to worry about besides me and Derek." He nodded "Just know I'm her for you and I know what you are going through." I smiled "thanks. But lets worry about what Stiles has planned." He nodded as lunch ended and looked at me "see you after this period." I nodded and walked out of the cafeteria with him and went to my next class.

Class was boring and I found myself thinking about Derek and everything that happened. I head the bell and sighed knowing it was time for Stiles' plan. I walked out to the field and saw Scott standing in the goal as I walked over to Stiles "so what's your plan?" He told me how he borrowed Coach's heart monitor and phone and how he was going to throw balls at Scott and Scott was going to try and stay calm. I shook my head "this isn't going to end well." We heard Scott say he did't think this was a good idea as Stiles threw a ball and hit him in the chest as Scott said "ok that one kinda hurt." Stiles looked over at him "quite. Remember, you're suppose to be thinking about your heart and staying calm alright?" Scott nodded as Stiles threw another ball hitting Scott in his balls as Scott yelled "son of a bitch!" I slapped Stiles in the back of the head as he said "you know what? I think my aim is actually improving" as Scott said "I wonder why." Stiles kept throwing the balls at Scott reminding him not to get angry as Scott said he wasn't. We watched the monitor go up as Scott said "stop. Just can we just hold on" as he ran back into the school as we ran after him seeing him go into the locker room.

We ran into the locker room and saw him leaning against a locker as Stiles looked at him "Scott? Scott you started to change." Scott looked at him "from anger. But it was more then that. It was like, the angrier I got, the stronger I felt." Stiles nodded "so it is anger then Derek's right." Scott nodded and looked heart broken as he said "I can't be around Allison." I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder as Stiles asked why because she made him happy. Scott shook his head and he told us she made him weak. Stiles suggested that he stay away from Allison for a couple of days as Scott questioned him if it would be for a couple of days or forever. Stiles looked at him "you know this whole women make you weak this is a little too spartan warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process." Scott looked at me sending me a I'm sorry look as he looked at Stiles "yeah but you've seen Derek. I mean that guy is totally if I can like never be around her again." Just hearing Scott say that made my heart drop and I wondered if I made Derek weak. Kate said we were linked was that a good or bad thing? I heard Stiles say something about Scott not being dead was a good sign as Scott said he would rather be dead. I shook my head as I slapped the back of his head. Stiles looked at him "alright, you're not going to end up like Derek all right? We will figure everything out." I nodded and looked at Scott "Sti is right Scott we will figure everything out." Scott nodded as Stiles looked at us "come on let's get out of here." We both nodded as Scott said it smelled terrible and Stiles laughed saying it was a boys locker room what did he expect. Scott his head as we walked out "no its like something's rotting or dying." I was going to ask them if we should go back and look but the bell rang and they said they would see me after school as I nodded and headed for my next class.

As I started to walked to my next class I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my pocket seeing a text from Derek telling me to come outside he wanted me to go somewhere with him.I sighed and sent a text back telling him I would be right out. I headed towards the doors but stopped when I saw Allison and Jackson sitting against the lockers and wondered what was going on. I made my way to the door and walked out seeing Derek's car in front of the stairs as I walked to it and got in. He looked at me "someone is a ray of sunshine." I shot him a look "you should talk for someone who wants me to stay away from him because I made him weak. Is doing a bang up job at staying away from me." He looked at me "who said you make me weak?" I looked at him "no one you told Scott to stay away from Allison and Scott figured it out. She makes him weak. He thinks he is going to be alone like you." He looked at me "you don't make me weak I don't know what you make me. And with Scott, Allison is a distraction. I need him to be ready for the Alpha its easy for me because I was born with the trait. It's harder for someone bitten to learn control." I nodded "I'm just worried about him" he nodded. I looked at him "you said you wanted me to come with you somewhere. Where are we going?" He nodded and looked at me telling me we were going to the hospital to see his uncle Peter and told me he explain on the way there.

He started to explain as he drove towards the hospital that Peter was able to escape the fire with half of his body covered in burns and was in a semi coma state. He tole me about Scott's close encounter with the Alpha and how he drew a spiral on his window and told me that was his family's sign for revenge. We pulled up to the hospital and got out of the car and walked into the hospital. I followed him to a room and saw a man sitting in a chair as Derek stood in front of him. I stood next to him as her started to talk to Peter. "I need your help. If you can hear me I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just- just something to point me in the right direction okay? Someone killed Laura. You're niece Laura. Whoever he is, he's an Alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look, if you know anything just give me a sign, is it one of us? Someone else made it out of the fire?" I could tell he was getting upset and pissed as he started to yell "Just give me anything. a finger. Anything. Say something!" He grabbed Peter by the shirt as I put a hand on his shoulder and felt him start to relax as a nurse came in. She looked at Derek "let him think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?" Derek looked at her "got a better method?" The nurse told hm to give Peter time as Derek looked at her and said "I don't have anymore time." He looked at me as he walked out of the rooms I followed him out. We got to his car and saw something on the windshield as he took it off and looked at me "we need to make one more stop." I nodded as we got back into the car.

As we drove my phone went off as I looked at it seeing it was a text from Stiles telling me I needed to get a ride from someone cause he and Scott got detention from Harris. I shook my head and texted him back telling him I was with Lydia and that we were shopping. Derek looked over at me "who was that?" I looked at him "Stiles. He told me I needed to get a ride from someone else cause he and Scott got detention. So I told him I was with Lydia shopping." He nodded as I looked out the window "where are we going?" He handed me the paper that we found on his windshield as I looked at it seeing a deer with a spiral on it. He looked at me "animal clinic I want to ask the vet a few questions." I looked at him and nodded.

We got to the clinic and walked in as we hear Deaton "Scott you're late again. I hope this isn't getting into a habit." He stopped talking when realized we weren't Scott as he looked at us "can I help you?" Derek nodded "hope so. I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral on it's side." Deaton looked at Derek "excuse me. What animal?" I could tell he was acting clueless on purpose and probably knew Derek knew too. Derek looked at him "three months deer" he handed Deaton the picture and asked "you remember this?" Deaton nodded "oh yes. It was just a deer. And I didn't find it. They called me because they wanted to know if I'd ever seen anything like it." Derek asked him what he told them as Deaton told him he told them he hadn't. Derek shook his head telling Deaton he could hear his heart beat and knew he was lying. Derek grabbed Deaton by the shirt and asked "are you protecting someone?" Deaton looked scared but it also looked like he was acting as he told Derek the key to the drug cabinet was in his pocket. I laughed a little as Derek sent me a glare as he told Deaton he didn't want drugs that he wanted to know why Deaton was lying. Deaton looked at Derek "I don't know what you're talking about. What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Derek lifted him up a little and looked at him "I want to know who you are or who you are protecting."

We heard the door open as the three of us turned to see who came in. Scott walked into the back looking at me "Nic." I nodded and waved a little as he turned to see Derek holding Deaton and looked at Derek "what are you doing?" Deaton looked at Scott "Scott get out of here!" Scott shook his head and started to yell at Derek telling him to stop as Derek punched Deaton knocking him out. Scott looked at Derek and asked him why he punched Deaton as Derek told him if Deaton was the Alpha he couldn't heal his self if he was out cold. Scott shook his head and asked him if he was out of his mind as Derek told him what the spiral meant and that the Alpha would keep killing until he was satisfied. I stood back watching them argue as Scott looked at Derek "you think he's the Alpha?" Derek looked at him "we're about to find out." He was about to punch Deaton again when Scott stopped him "hit him again, and then you'll see me get angry." Derek looked at him asking if Scott had a plan as Scott nodded and told us to meet him at the school in a hour as he left.

Derek tied Deaton's hands and legs and then we carried him out to Derek's car and put him into the backseat. We got into the car as he started to drive towards the school. He looked over at me and then back at the road "you have any idea what his plan is?" I shook my head "nope. I never do when it comes to Scott and Stiles. But we need to talk about Kate and what she said about us." Before he could answer we pulled up to the school and saw Scott and Stiles waiting for us. We go out as Scott looked at us "where's my boss?" Derek looked at him "in the back" he nodded to me as I opened the back door. Stiles looked at me "oh, well he looks comfortable." I rolled my eyes and shut the door again as Scott and Stiles started walking towards the door. Derek called after them "wait. Hey what are you doing?" Scott looked back at us "you said I was linked to the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." I looked at Derek and shook my head "oh I have a bad feeling" as he nodded.

We were leaning against his car as he looked at me "I promise we will talk soon after we find out who the Alpha is." I nodded as we heard the loud speaker come on and what sounded like a dying cat as Derek looked at me "you've got to be kidding me." I laughed "was he trying to howl?" Derek nodded and the next thing we knew we felt the ground shake as I held onto him hearing loud growl came over to the loud speaker. I looked at Derek and he looked impressed and pissed as I shook my head "holy shit." We saw Scott and Stiles running out of the school and coming towards us. When they got to us Derek glared at both of them "I'm gonna kill both of the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?" I looked at them "Derek is right guys that was pretty stupid to do."

Scott looked at us "sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." Stiles smiled "yeah it was loud. And it was AWESOME!" I rolled my eyes at him as Derek told him to shut up as Stiles looked at him "don't be such a sour wolf." I laughed as Derek gave him a death glare as I watched Scott look towards the backseat of the car "what is it?" He looked at Derek "what'd you do with him?" We saw that the door was open and that Deaton was gone as Derek looked at Scott "we didn't do anything." I nodded "yeah he was still out of it when you guys were in the school." All of a sudden I felt a stabbing pain in my back then went to my stomach as we heard Derek start coughing. Me,Scott and Stiles turned to see Derek being lifted up by the Alpha who had stabbed him in the back with his claws and that were now coming out of his stomach. Derek started coughing up blood as I started yelling in pain as the Alpha threw him across the lawn making him hit the school. I screamed as he hit the building "Derek!" I felt Scott and Stiles pulling me towards the school as we rand up the stairs into the school. We shut the door as I slid against the wall crying in pain and for Derek he looked like he was dead and it was killing me apart from the inside. I knew this plan was a bad idea from the start and now we were trapped in the school with the Alpha after us. Could this night get any better?

* * *

 **A/N: The** **next chapter is the Night School which is the continuation of this chapter.**


	9. Night School

I watched as Scott and Stiles tried looking for something to block the door as they locked it as I was trying to calm down. I head Scott say "Stiles no,don't" as Stiles ran out and got the bolt cutters that were outside." I walked over to Scott as we watched Stiles run back towards the school again. We saw the Alpha come up behind him as we yelled for him to hurry. Once he got back in he and Scott jammed the bolt cutters into the doors as we looked out the window on the doors seeing that the Alpha was gone. We heard a howl as we took off running down the hallway trying to find a place to hide.

We found a classroom and ran into as Scott and Stiles pushed a desk in front of the door as I shook my head and looked at them "that's not going to stop him." They nodded saying that they knew as Stiles looked at Scott "its your boss" Scott just looked at him as he kept going "Deaton, the alpha? Your boss. Murdering pscyho werewolf." Scott shook his head "that can't be." Stiles gave him the really look "oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air? That's not convenient timing." I felt my heart breaking again at the mention of Derek's name as the argued whether or not Deaton was the Alpha. And if Derek was really dead and that we were probably next as Scott looked at Stiles asking him what we should do. Stiles looked at us "we get to my Jeep and we get out of here" we nodded as he pointed at Scott "and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Scott looked at him and nodded.

We walked over to the windows and tried to open them seeing that we couldn't as Stiles said they weren't open because they were climate controlled. Scott suggested that we break them as me and Stiles shook our head saying that would be to much noise. Scott looked at us "then we run really fast." He stopped and looked at Stiles "umm Stiles what's wrong with the hood your Jeep?" Stiles told him there was nothing wrong with the hood. I looked out the window with Scott seeing that the hood was bent as Scott told him. Stiles asked if he meant dented as we shook our heads and I looked at Stiles "no Sti we mean totally bent." I looked out the window again only to see something flying towards it as I backed away. I screamed as it came crashing through the window having flashbacks from the night at the gas station. Scott and Stiles ran over to me as Stiles shook his head "what the hell that's my battery." Stiles ran over to the door and and started to move the desk as Scott told him not too that the Alpha could be out there.

Scott looked out the door to make sure the coast was clear and once he saw that it was we ran out and down the hall. As we ran I looked at them "where are we going?" Stiles said somewhere without windows and Scott reminded him that every room had windows so Stiles said somewhere with less windows as Scott looked at us "the locker room" we nodded and ran towards it. Scott told one of us to call our dad and make an excuse to get him to come to the school. Stiles asked Scott what if the Alpha didn't leave when the cops got to the school. Scott said that they had guns and Stiles reminded him it too a wolfsbane bullet to slow Derek down. Scott shook his head and said we had to find a way out and run for it and of course Stiles had to remind us there was nothing around the school for like a mile. Scott looked at us "what about Derek's car?" Stiles nodded "that could work, we go outside, we get the keys off his body and then we take his car." Scott looked at him "and him." Stiles sighed "fine." I closed my eyes and just wanted to scream at them and tell them that he was still alive. I mean he had to be cause I still felt the pain that came whenever we were away from each other and if he was dead I doubt I would still feel were about to leave the locker room when Scott told us he thought he heard something as Stiles asked what and he told him to shut told us to hide but my brother being my brother had to look as Scott tried to stop him. But he was too slow and we screamed when the janitor came into view. A very pissed off janitor I may add. He yelled at us to get out as Stiles tried to get him to listen to us about why we were in the school. But he didn't want to hear it and next thing we knew the alpha had stabbed him like he did with Derek and dragged him away.

The three of us screamed and ran out the locker room into the hallway and down it to the front door. When we reached the front the doors we found out that the alpha had blocked it with something outside. Stiles looked at us "what the hell!" as Scott said it was probably the dumpster. Stiles started to push at the doors and told Scott to help him as I shook my head knowing it wouldn't work. Scott told him him to stop as Stiles gave him a look and told him "I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school". I rolled at my eyes and looked at him "Sti, calm down." Scott nodded in agreement as he told us we weren't going to die. Stiles looked at Scott "what does he want?" Scott sighed "me. Derek says its stronger with a pack" as I nodded remembering what Derek told me about the alpha. Stiles looked at him "oh great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team 's beautiful." I laughed a little at that comment noticing Scott was looking out the window on the door as I looked at him "what is it?" Stiles looked out the window as well as Scott looked at me "it's the Alpha."

We shared a look and took off running again as the alpha started to run after us again. We ran down to the basement hearing the alpha getting closer. Scott told us to keep going as Stiles stopped causing me and Scott to as well. Scott asked him what he was doing as Stiles told we had to do something. I looked at him "and what do you suggest we do?" He looked at us "I don't know. Kill it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." We looked around to see if we could something and saw an empty classroom and nodded at each other knowing if we could get it close we could trap it in there. Stiles threw his keys into the classroom as we hide behind the wall. We saw the alpha run into the room as Scott ran over to the door and closed it locking the alpha inside it as Scott and Stiles pushed a desk in front of the door. Once we figured he was really trapped we smiled at each other. I leaned against one of the lockers holding my chest feeling the pain I only felt with Derek and that gave me hope he wasn't dead. I was hoping the pain was me feeling him healing and also hoped that he got far away from the school and didn't come looking for us.

I heard Scott say "what are you doing?" as Stiles climbed onto the desk. He looked at Scott "I just wanna get a look at it." I shook my head as Scott asked if he was crazy. Stiles looked at us "look, its trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out" he turned and looked at the alpha again through the small window "yeah that's right we got you." Scott told him to shut up but my dumbass brother kept taunting it "I'm not scared of this thing" he looked at us and then back at the alpha. "I'm not scared of you. Right 'cause you're in there and we're out here. You're not going any-". He was cut off when we heard the alpha rip through the ceiling as me and Scott shared a look and I looked at Stiles "nice going Sti." I sighed as we took off running again.

We got to the lobby as Scott told us to stop which we did and he asked if we heard something like a phone ring as we shook our heads. He looked at us "I know that ring. It's Allison's ring." He asked Stiles if he could borrow his phone as Stiles nodded and handed him it. He called Allison asking her where she was and heard him tell her to come to the lobby. Once she got to the lobby Scott asked her what she was going at the school. She told him that he sent her a text saying to meet him at the school. He looked clueless as she looked at him "why do I get the feeling you didn't send the message." Scott looked at her "because I didn't" and at that moment I got a really bad feeling that this was a set looked at her "did you drive here?" She shook her head "Jackson did." Scott looked at her "Jackson's here too?" I rolled my eyes as she nodded and told us Lydia was too. Well this night keeps getting better and better.

Allison got a phone call from Lydia and told her and Jackson to come to the lobby. Once Lydia and Jackson got to the lobby Lydia asked if we can leave seeing that Allison found Scott. We heard a loud bang as me,Scott and Stiles shared a look knowing actually what caused it. We heard a crash and saw the alpha come crashing through the ceiling as Scott yelled at us to ran to the cafeteria as Scott told us we needed to block the door. Me and Stiles stood back watching everyone stack chairs in front of the door knowing that wouldn't stop the alpha seeing that the whole room was all windows. Stiles was trying to get everyone's attention but they ignored him till he yelled "hello!" They all turned and looked at him as he looked at them "okay nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" They all looked at him clueless as I shook my head "we're screwed."

Allison was trying to get Scott to tell her what was going on as he stayed silent. Stiles told them that the janitor was dead as Allison asked if that was a joke and Jackson asked who killed the janitor. Lydia started to freak out saying that the killings were suppose to be over with because the mountain lion was dead. Jackson looked at her "no don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." I looked at him wondering if he knew what was really going on. Allison looked at Scott "who or what does he want? What's happening? Scott." I looked at them "everyone calm down! This isn't helping anything." Scott looked at us saying if we went into the hallway he was going to kill us. I sighed hearing Allison,Jackson and Lydia started to freak out again. Lydia started to repeat what Scott said as Allison asked who was out there. Scott looked at them "Derek. It's Derek Hale." Once I heard Scott blame Derek I shook my head and walked away from him.

I slid down the wall and sat on the floor bringing my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them. I knew I was crying with everything I felt for Derek finally catching up to me and Scott throwing him under the bus just topped it off. I heard Scott tell them that everything that happened was all caused by Derek and shook my head. Jackson said he was calling the cops as I got back up and walked over to them and looked at him "like hell you are" as Stiles said no. Jackson just glared at me and looked at Stiles "what do you mean no?" Stiles looked at him "I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look,Derek killed three people okay. We don't know what he's armed with." I shook my head not believing that Stiles was going along with Scott's story. Jackson told Stiles that our dad was armed that Stiles needed to called him as Stiles shook his head no. Lydia looked at us "I'm calling." I looked at her "Lyds please don't" but she just glared at me and pulled out her phone and called the station.

We watched as she tried to tell the dusty that we were in the high school as she looked at us "she hung up on me." Allison looked at her "the police hung up on you?" Lydia nodded saying that the deputy said that they got a tip about prank calls about a break in at the school and if she called again they were going to trace the call and arrest her. Allison told her to call again but Stiles told merit wouldn't work they wouldn't trace a cell they would just go to Lydia's house. Allison looked at Scott "why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing everyone?" Scott looked at us "why's everyone looking at me?" Lydia and Allison started to double team him with questions as he kept saying he didn't know.

I could tell he was starting to panic as I looked at them "enough leave him, he doesn't know!" Allison looked at me "then you tell us why Derek is doing this. Seeing that you are dating a murder." I glared at her as Lydia looked at me "so that's why you have been ditching me. You have been jumping into bed with someone who wants to kill us. Nice job Nic!." I was about to say something when Stiles grabbed me and Scott by the arm telling everyone to chill as he pulled me and Scott to a corner. He looked at Scott "okay, first off throwing Derek under the bus nicely done." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm. Scott looked at us "I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Expect if he's not." He looked over at Allison and then back at us "oh god I totally bit her head off." I rolled my eyes of course he only cared about Allison. Stiles told him to focus on trying to get us out of the school alive. Scott mentioned that we were still alive that it was like the alpha was corning us. Stiles made a smartass comment about the alpha eating us at the same time. Scott said Derek told that the alpha wanted revenge which I already knew. Stiles against who and Scott told us Allison's family. I shook my head "so she did kill them." Scott and Stiles looked at me "who killed who?" I told them not to worry about it as Jackson walked over to us.

We stopped talking when Jackson reached us and looked at us saying that there was a new plan. We asked him what it was as he told us Stiles was gonna call our dad and tell him to send someone with a gun and good aim. Scott looked at me and Stiles and told us Jackson was right that Stiles should tell our dad the truth. Stiles shook his head and told Scott he didn't want to watch our dad get eaten. Jackson went to grab Stiles' phone but Stiles punched him which shocked everyone. Allison went to check on Jackson as Stiles pulled out his phone and called our dad only to get his voice mail. I heard him tell our dad to call back and that we were at the school. I heard Lydia say "oh my god" as we heard banging at the cafeteria doors.

Stiles told us to run into the kitchen that we can use the door in it to get out of the cafeteria. Scott shook his head saying it only lead up stairs as Stiles said it was better then the cafeteria. We ran into the kitchen and up the stairs to the second floor finding an unlocked classroom which was a chemistry room and head the alpha run pass the room. Scott asked Jackson how many people could fit in his car as Jackson said five if someone sat on someone's lap. Allison laughed saying she barely fit in the back. Stiles said it didn't matter there was no going out of the room without drawing attention. Scott asked about the door in the classroom saying it lead to the roof and we could use the fire escape and be in the parking lot in seconds. Stiles told him that the door had a dead bolt on it. Scott said the janitor had the key and that he was going to get it. Me,Stiles and Allison tired to talk him out of it but his mind was made up so Lydia made a molotov cocktail to us on the alpha. We watched as he left telling us to stay in the room and lock the door.

Allison was freaking out as Jackson started to calm her down. I could tell Lydia was getting jealous as she asked Jackson if he was sure he gave her the right chemical as he said yes. I was talking to Stiles when all of a sudden we saw Jackson fall to the ground in pain. We shared a look as we went over to him and helped him up. Stiles jabbed me in the side and pointed to Jackson's neck and saw that he had what looked like claw marks in it. Stiles asked him about it but he told us he was fine and Lydia told us he had them for days and that he wouldn't tell her how he got them.I could feel a fight coming on but Stiles stopped it. Allison said Scott should have been back by she said that we saw the door knob turning as we ran to the door and looked out the window seeing Scott. I tried the door but couldn't get it open as I looked at everyone "he broke the key in the lock we're struck." Scott walked away from the room as we yelled at him but he ignored us.

We kept calling after Scott when Lydia told us to stop and asked if we heard ran over to the windows and saw flashing lights pulling into the parking lot.I saw my dad get out of his car as the rest of the deputies got out of theirs. The lights lit up the lot and I saw Jackson and Stiles' cars but Derek's was missing as I let out a sigh of relief and made Stiles look too. We heard the door open seeing our dad as he told all of us to go outside. Once outside he questioned Jackson,Allison and Lydia and then questioned me,Scott and Stiles. He looked at Scott after we got telling him what happened "you sure it was Derek Hale?" Scott nodded as Stiles said he saw Derek too. My dad looked at me "Nic did you see Derek as well?"I sighed and nodded "yeah dad I saw him too." He nodded as Scott asked about the janitor as our dad told him they were still looking for his body. We nodded as a deputy called him over as he told us not to move and we nodded saying we wouldn't.

Stiles looked at us "well we survived guys. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good,right? Being alive?" Scott shook his head saying that the alpha walked right pass us when we were in the chemistry room. Stiles looked at him "then why are we still alive?" Scott told us that the alpha wanted him in his pack but first Scott has to get rid of his old pack. Stiles looked at him "old pack?" Scott nodded "Allison,Jackson,Lydia,you and Nic." I looked at him "the alpha doesn't want to kill us does he? He wants you to do it." Scott nodded and said that wasn't the worst part as Stiles looked at him questionly as he told us the alpha made him shift and when he that he wanted to kill us. Me and Stiles shook our heads as we looked over and saw Deaton in an ambulance. We walked over to him as Scott tried to question him but our dad walked over and told us to leave him alone so the EMTS could do their jobs.

Scott went over to talk to Allison as we waited by the cruiser for him seeing that we were taking him home. He came back looking heart broken as he told us Allison him to call or talk to her for a while. Once my dad was done talking to the deputies we got into the cruiser and headed to Scott's to drop him off. Once he dropped him off and drove to our house. Once we got into the house our dad told us to go to bed which I had no problem with as I said good night to him. I walked up with Stiles and hugged him saying good night as we went to our rooms. When I got into my room the smell of leather and forest hit me. I saw Derek standing by my window as I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I felt him put his arms around me as I started to cry. I pulled back a little and looked into his eyes "I thought I lost you." He rubbed my back and looked at me "I'm fine Nic I promise." I nodded and let go of him and bit my lip as he looked at me "what?" I took a deep breathe and reached up and kissed him then pulled away "I nodded to do that." He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me back. We kissed for a few more moments when he pulled back and looked at me "I should go before Stiles or your dad come and check on you and catch me seeing that I'm a wanted man." I looked at him "you heard us tell my dad it was you. Derek, Scott panicked and said it was you to Jackson,Lydia and Allison we needed to stick with that. I'm sorry." He smiled and kissed me once more "I don't blame you Nic". He walked over to my window and opened it again as I pulled on his arm . He looked at me as I said "stay please." He asked if I was sure as I nodded. He nodded and closed the window as we walked over to my bed and laid down on it. He laid next to me and wrapped his arms around me holding me close. I started to fall asleep and heard him whisper "I can't stay away" as I whispered back "then don't" and fell asleep.


	10. Lunatic

I woke up the next morning to see Derek still asleep and noticed that I was still in his arms as I smiled to myself. I looked over seeing the time knowing Stiles would be coming in soon to tell it was time to get up. I swear he acted like the older sibling sometimes. I looked at Derek and gently shook his shoulder "Derek you need to go before Stiles comes in and catches us or worse my dad." He opened his eyes and sat up stretching before getting off the bed. I looked at him "thanks for staying last night" he gave me one of his famous Derek Hale smirks "no problem." I sighed "and you need to be careful thanks to three of us making you wanted and everything." He walked over to me "I don't blame you Nic you were just going along with the story. Just be careful the full moon is in a few days and what ever the alpha did to Scott is still gonna affect him." I looked at him "oh you mean like him kill Jackson,Lydia,Allison,Stiles and me? So he joins his pack?" He shook his head "I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded "I know. Now go Stiles is up." He nodded and snuck out the window as I heard a knock on my door and told Stiles to come in.

He came in and I looked at him "I'll be ready for school in a few minutes Sti." He shook his head "school is closed today and tomorrow so we have a four day weekend." I nodded and looked at him "so what's the bad news?" He laughed "night time house arrest we have dad durning the day and a squad car out side at night." I rolled my eyes "the joy of being the sheriff's kids huh?" He laughed and nodded "dad said breakfast will done in a few minutes." I nodded "alright I'll be right down let me get dressed" he nodded and walked out of my room so I could get dressed. Once I got dressed I went down to have breakfast with my dad and we ate my dad told me what Stiles had told me in my room as I told him I understood.

By Sunday we convinced our dad that Derek wasn't going to try anything for awhile and that we didn't need a babysitter at night. He said fine but we had to promise not to leave and we agreed we wouldn't. Once he left for the station Stiles went to his liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of drink. He looked at me "I'm gonna go get Scott drunk and help him get over Allison breaking up with him. Wanna come?" I nodded "yeah what the hell nothing better to do." He nodded as we walked out to the Jeep and got in and started to drive towards Scott's. When we pulled up to the house Scott was already outside as I climbed into the back as he got into the front. He looked at Stiles' "where are we going?" I had to admit that was a good question and I knew I should have asked him before. All he told us was that we would see.

I looked out the window as he drove up the back roads and I knew actually where we were going. We pulled into preserve and walked over to a barrel that had a fire going in it looked at us "we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school." I laughed imaging Melissa panicking as Stiles looked at him "well your mom isn't the sheriff okay? There's no comparison, trust me." I laughed and nodded "he's right we had a squad car outside our house for the last three nights." Scott nodded and looked at Stiles and asked him why we came to the preserve. Stiles told him because his best friend got dumped but Scott corrected him saying that him and Allison were on a break. I rolled my eyes as Stiles corrected his self for Scott saying we were going to get drink as he showed the bottle of Jack to Scott.

We sat drinking and talking as I laughed seeing how wasted Stiles was getting. He looked at Scott "dude, you know, she's just one-one girl. You know there are so many there are so many other girls in the sea." I looked at Scott "you have any idea what he is talking about. And if he's trying to get you to move on he should talk." Scott laughed as he asked Stiles if he meant to say fish in the sea. Stiles looked at us "fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I especially love ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3'" Me and Scott laughed and looked at him as Scott asked "like Lydia?" Stiles asked him how he knew he was talking about Lydia and Scott said it was a good guess. Stiles looked at Scott and told him he didn't look happy that he should have another drink. Scott told him he didn't want anymore as Stiles asked him if he drunk and Scott said no he wasn't anything. Stiles looked at him and told him maybe he couldn't get drunk being a werewolf and asked me and Scott if he was drunk as Scott told him he was wasted.

I was about to get up and go for a walk knowing I was going to go to the Hale house to make sure Derek was ok. But I stopped when I heard Stiles talking to Scott " I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well I don't know but I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse.: He laughed a little "that didn't make any sense. I need a drink" me and Scott shared a look as Stiles took another sip of Jack. We saw someone grab the bottle from Stiles as they said "well, look at the three bitches getting their drinks on." I looked up seeing two guys and got a bad feeling as I heard Scott tell them to give us back the bottle. The one holding the bottle asked what was Scott's problem as the other said "I think he wants a drink." Scott got up and looked at them "I want the bottle." Me and Stiles shared a look as Stiles looked at Scott "maybe we should just go." I looked at Stiles and nodded in agreement.

Scott looked at us "you brought me here to get drunk. I'm not drunk yet." He turned his attention back to the guys who were drinking from the bottle. I looked at Scott seeing that was starting to change as he showed the guys his eyes and said "give me the bottle of Jack." One of the guys handed him the bottle back to him as he threw the bottle at a causing me and Stiles to jump as it smashed once it hit the tree. I looked at Stiles "time to go." We pulled Scott away as we walked back to the Jeep as Stiles looked at Scott "okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or because tomorrow is the full moon." Scott stayed silent as we got to the Jeep as Scott opened the passenger's side as I climbed into the back and Stiles got into the front. Stiles looked at Scott "going home now,yeah?" Scott just nodded but I noticed that he looked back towards the woods and wondered if the alpha was out there. Scott got into the driver's side and started to drive towards his house as I pulled out my phone and texted Derek "hey you need to come to my room. I think we have a problem. I'll be there in like 20 minutes." We pulled up to Scott's as he got out and so did I seeing that Stiles was passed out. I went to talk to Scott but he was already in his house. I sighed and shook my head getting into the driver's side of the Jeep and drove home.

I pulled up to my house and let out a sigh of relief seeing that our dad's cruiser wasn't there as I parked in the driveway. I shook Stiles "Sti get up we're home." He opened his eyes and opened his door and fell out as I rolled my eyes getting out of the Jeep and over to help him up. I looked up to my room seeing a figure in the window as I whispered "can't help can you?" I got Stiles up and put his arm around my shoulder and helped him inside and upstairs to his room. I laid him down on his bed and looked at him "night Sti" he whispered back "night Nic" as I closed his door. I sighed and walked to my room knowing Derek was there. I walked in seeing him sitting on my bed as he looked up at me "if you want to talk about last night and everything this isn't a good time." I shook my head "no this isn't about us it's about Scott." He looked at me "what about Scott?" I told him how Scott acted in the woods with the two guys and everything going on with him and Allison. Derek told me that it was the alpha messing with Scott and that me and Stiles needed to be careful tomorrow and chain Scott up really good. I nodded and looked at him "you should go before my dad gets home and plus I should get some sleep before tomorrow." He nodded and started to climb out the window and looked at me "night Nic and be careful." I nodded "I will be." Once he disappeared I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up early and went to check on Stiles to see if he was up and ready for school. I walked into his room seeing that he was and smiled at him "how are you feeling?" He looked at me "I'm fine not to hung over even through I wish I was. You ready for today?" I nodded "yeah and I know I'll be getting questioned because I'm sure everyone has heard I was in the school that night." He laughed "see it sucks being the eldest. The rest of us are minors so we are protected." I rolled my eyes "I'm gonna finish getting ready and then we'll go alright?" He nodded as I left his room and went walked back into my room and finished getting ready. I looked in the mirror and sighed at my reflection "time to face everyone." I knew Lydia was still pissed at me because of the whole Derek thing because she might a point to text me and tell me she still wasn't talking to me and I was staying away from Allison for Scott. I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs and looked at Stiles "let's go." He nodded as we walked out to the Jeep and got in as he drove us to school.

When we got to the school I automatically looked over to where the alpha threw Derek. Stiles saw me looking at the place as he looked at me "he's fine Nic." I looked at him "how do you know?" He smirked "cause I saw him climb out you window the next morning after that night. I know I can't tell you who to date and everything but just be careful ok." I nodded "I will be Sti, I promise." I looked over and saw Scott looking lost and laughed "let's go over there before he tries to talk to Allison." He laughed and nodded as we got out of the Jeep and walked over to Scott. Scott and Stiles started to talk as I looked around seeing the few cop cars that were assigned to the school. I kept looking around and saw the busted window and shuddered a little remembering that night. I heard Scott and Stiles call my name and ask if I was ok as I nodded telling them I was fine. We walked into the school and went over to our lockers. I was getting out my books when I looked over at Scott seeing him holding his locker door tight and looked at him "Scott you ok?" He shook his head "no they're talk about me." Me and Stiles looked to where he was looking and saw Lydia and Allison together as I shook my head "don't let them get to you Scott." He looked at me sadly as I told him and Stiles to go to class that I would see them at lacrosse practice cause I needed to work on a paper durning lunch.

Durning second period I heard my name get called over the loud speaker telling me to go the principle's office. I sighed and grabbed my stuff and walked out of the classroom and headed down to the office. When I got the office I was told I could go right in as I nodded. When I walked into the principle's office I saw my dad talking with the principle as I looked at them "I got called down." The principle nodded as my dad looked at me "yes I have a few questions about Derek Hale." I felt my heart start to speed up as I looked at him "what about Derek Hale dad?" He looked at me "the night you and the others got trapped in the school you said you saw him." I nodded as he continued "here's the problem Nic you lied to me. Lydia,Allison and Jackson say you and Derek are dating and people have seen you walking in the preserve. So are you dating Derek Hale and do you know where he is hiding." I shook my head "no dad I'm not see Derek. The reason why I'm in the preserve is because I go there to clear my head and no I don't know where he is." He nodded "alright that's all I came here for." I nodded as me,him and the principle walked out of the office. He was talking to the principle as I listened "we are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there...Give me a second." I looked at him as he stopped and looked at something as I looked over to what he was look at and rolled my eyes seeing Stiles sitting in one of the chairs by the office. The principle nodded nodded and walked back into the office as my dad looked at Stiles "don't you have a test to get to?"

Stiles looked at him "what's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" He shook his head "I'm working on it. You go take your test and Nic go back to class." I nodded and Stiles looked at him telling him he needed to be careful tonight as I nodded knowing this was going to be a bad full moon. He told us he was always careful causing Stiles to shake his head "dad you've never dealt with this kind of thing before,okay? At least not like this." Our dad looked at us "I know, which is why I brought in people who detectives. Now go take your test and go to class." I nodded watching him walk away and looked at Stiles seeing that he was hugging his bag. I sat next to him "everything is going to be ok I promise. Go take your test and watch Scott. I'll see you both at lacrosse. He nodded as we got up he hugged me then went to take his test as I went to the library to work on my paper and do some research on what Kate said about me and Derek being linked.

When I got to the library I text Derek warning him about the cops being at his house. He texted me back saying that he knew and that he handled it he reminded me to be careful of the full moon. I told him I would be that me and Stiles had everything ready for Scott as he told me good.I spent the rest of the day in the library researching and doing my paper. When the last bell rang I grabbed my stuff and headed to the field. When I got to the field I walked over to the sidelines to stand next to Stiles only to see him on the field. Coach looked at me "he's first string for tomorrow's game thanks to Greenberg and his pink McCall is co-captain with Jackson." I nodded and watched the guys practice.

The team was completely ignoring Scott by not passing to him as I shook my head "this isn't good." Stiles went to make a shoot but Scott blocked it and I knew he was getting angry as I whispered "Scott calm down, don't do anything stupid." But it was too late he was knocking everyone down who got in his way which included Danny who went down hard. Everyone ran over to Danny as I rand over to Scott and Stiles. I heard Stiles ask Scott what his problem was as Scott said Danny was twice the size of him. Stiles looked at him and shook his head "yeah but everyone likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you." Scott looked at us "I don't care" and pushed passed us. I looked at Stiles "it's the full moon Sti." He just nodded and walked off the field as I looked over seeing Lydia talking to Jackson and shook my head and walked off the field and went to the Jeep waiting for Stiles to get out of the locker room. Once he came in we got into the Jeep and he drove us home. When we got home I looked at him "I'm going to go change into sweats if we are going to be at Scott's all night." He nodded "you don't have to come Nic." I shook my "I'm coming tonight. As much as I love Scott ever since the alpha screwed with him in the school we can't take the chance." He nodded saying he was going to get everything ready as I went upstairs to change.I threw on a pair of baggy sweat pants and a big sweat shirt and put my hair in a ponytail. I walked back down stairs seeing Stiles was ready as we walked back out to the Jeep and go in as he drove to Scott's.

We got to Scott's as Stiles pulled out a key as I gave him a look. He smirked "I had one made." I shook my head "oh Melissa is gonna love that" he opened the door and we walked in. We heard footsteps come towards us and heard Melissa "Scott?" We shook our heads as Stiles said "Stiles" I rolled my eyes "and Nic." Melissa looked at Stiles who was still holding the key and he told her he had one made. Melissa shook her and said that scared her but didn't surprise her as she looked at Stiles' bag asking him what was in it. Stiles told her it was a school project as she nodded and asked us if Scott was ok. We nodded telling her he was fine as she told Scott didn't talk to her like he used too. Stiles told her it was because he was having a rough week. She nodded and told us to be careful because it was a full moon. Me and Stiles shared a look telling her we would be as she left for her shift at the hospital. Once she left we let out a breathe of relief and walked up to Scott's room.

We got to his room seeing it was empty until we heard the clicking of the lamp switch as it went on. We jumped seeing Scott sitting in the chair. Stiles looked at him "oh my god! Dude. You scared the hell out of me. Your mom said you weren't him yet." Scott nodded "I came through the window" I laughed to my self knowing that was such a Derek move. Stiles nodded as Scott looked at the bag as Stiles asked him if he wanted to look in the bag to see what we brought. Scott looked at us "I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Stiles looked at him "you sure about that? Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause its starting to freak me out." i nodded in agreement "and me too." Scott told us he was fine and that we should go home.

Stiles told him we would leave after he looked in the bag to see what we got up and walked over to the bag looking through it holding up one of the chains and looked at us "you think I'm gonna let you put these on me and chain me up like a dog?" Stiles shook his head grabbing a pair of handcuffs and tackled Scott and grabbed him pulling to the radiator and cuffed him to it. Scott looked at him "what the hell are you doing?" Stiles looked at him "protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback for making out with Lydia." I looked at Scott seeing him glaring at Stiles as Sties pulled me with him as he grabbed the bag and shut the door.

We walked into the kitchen as I looked at Stiles "you ok?" He looked at me "I just chained up my best friend so he doesn't hurt his self, kill us, or worst kill an innocent person." I shook my head "not what I meant. I meant with the Lydia thing." He looked at me "you really wanna talk about relationships. Let's talk about you and Derek." I shook my head "let's not" he smirked "thought so." I watched as he pulled put a dog dish with Scott's name on it as I looked at him "seriously." He nodded as he grabbed a bottle of water "part of the pay back". I looked at him "he's gonna kill you." He nodded as we walked back upstairs to Scott's room. We walked back in as Stiles held up the bowl showing it to Scott as he poured the water in it. Scott looked at him "I'm gonna kill you" of course that caused me to laugh making Scott glare at me as I put my hands up.

Stiles looked at Scott and started to talked about how Scott kissed the one girl he liked since they were little and how he knew it was the full moon and knew he didn't know what he was doing and everything. And that tomorrow he would be back to normal and wouldn't remember what he did. Scott stopped him telling him that it was Lydia who kissed him and how he knew she would have done anything he wanted her to do. I looked over at Stiles seeing how upset he was getting as I looked at Scott "enough Scott." I pulled Stiles out of the room and slammed the door shut as we slid against the door and sat on the floor. I looked at Stiles "you know that's not him its just the moon and whatever the alpha did." He nodded "yeah I know Nic and I'm fine." I nodded as we sat there in silence listening to Scott try to break free.

We heard Scott calling to us "Nic, Stiles please let me out. It's the full moon I know I wouldn't do any of this on let me 's starting to hurt and it's not like the first 's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just talking a break. She broke up with me and it's killing me.I feel completely hopeless. Just please let me out." Stiles shook his head telling Scott he couldn't. We heard Scott screaming in pain and I closed my eyes. I looked over at Stiles and saw he was almost in tears as I rubbed his back "its gonna be ok Sti I promise." Scott kept screaming in pain as we sat there listening to him. The screaming stopped and we shared a look getting up from the floor and opened the door and walked in seeing that Scott broke free. We shared a look before we ran downstairs and out to the Jeep.

We jumped into the Jeep and started to drive as looked at me "he's probably going to the preserve to find Derek." I nodded as he sped towards the preserve. I texted Derek telling him what happened and he texted me back saying he would look for him too. When we got there we saw cop cars and an ambulance. Stiles parked and we jumped out I looked at him "Sti dad's cruiser is here." He started calling for our dad and I asked a deputy if he saw him. I saw the EMTS pushing a stretcher out with a sheet over it and I knew I don't have to look over at Stiles. I already knew he was panicking thinking that it was our dad. That was until we heard his voice calling us "Stiles, Nic, what are you two doing here?" We didn't answer him we just ran over to him and hugged him tight and I knew I was crying. We told him we thought the body was his and he told us he was fine. Once we calmed down he told us to go home he would see us in the morning. We nodded and gave him one last hug before we got into the Jeep. But what we didn't know was that Chris and Kate were there as well investigating.

When we got home I looked at Stiles "I'm going to bed Sti." He looked at me "can I sleep in your room tonight?" I nodded "of course you can." The last few times he slept in my room was when our mom died and our dad was drunk and breaking things. We walked upstairs as he told me he was going to change. I nodded and walked into my room and decided to sleep in what I was wearing as I got my bed ready and laptop putting on Netflix. I heard my phone go off seeing it was a text from Derek telling me Scott was fine and I texted him back saying good and thanked him. Stiles came in with some snacks and laid on my bed as I laid next him as we started a movie. He fell asleep durning the second movie as I closed my laptop and looked at him. He looked so young as he slept since everything happened I almost forgot he was the younger sibling. I put my laptop on the table next to my bed and looked over at him again as I whispered "I promise I'm gonna protect you baby brother." I laid next to him and stared at my ceiling thinking about what was going to happen until I finally fell asleep.


	11. Wolf's Bane

The next morning an day went by fast. Our dad had woken us up after he saw Stiles spent the night in my room because of what happened last night. He told us to get up and get ready for school he was going to the station early to continue the search for Derek. Once he left we got ready and headed to school. When we go to school we met up with Scott and he said Derek promised him he would get the alpha to cure him. If Scott helped him find out who the alpha was. Like I said the whole day went by so fast.

Now I was in the back of Derek's Camaro with Stiles as Scott drove. Oh did I mention we were getting chased by the Argents or at least one of them. It was part of the plan to let them think Derek was driving while he was actually was on foot looking for the alpha. We wanted to separate them making it harder for them to catch Derek or us. Scott asked if he should go faster as Stiles told him he needed to go much faster. I shook my head "we are gonna die, I swear it." They both ignored me as Stiles talked to Scott "Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase." Scott shook his head "if I go faster I'll kill us." I shook my head "and if you don't go fast they are going to kill us. So either way we are screwed." Stiles looked out the back "they're gone." I looked out the window to see he was right who ever was chasing us disappeared.

We kept driving until we heard our dad's voice come over Stiles' police scanner "all units, suspect is on foot handing into the Iron Works." We all shared a look as Scott drove to the Iron Works and pulled up to Derek pushing open the passenger side door telling Derek to get in. He jumped in and Derek took off again and looked over at Derek "what part of laying low don't you understand?" Derek just glared at him "damn it I had him!" Stiles asked him if he meant the alpha as I rolled my eyes at the nodded and told us the alpha was right in front of him then the cops showed. Stiles started to defend our dad as Derek blamed us for making him the most wanted fugitive in the state. I just shook my head and looked out the window listening to them talk. Derek told us how Laura figured out two things when she came back. The first thing had something to do with and of course Stiles had to ask how was involved as Derek just shrugged saying he didn't asked him what the second thing was and Derek pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it saying it was some sort of symbol. Scott looked at the symbol as Derek asked if he had seen it before. Scott nodded "I've seen on it on a necklace. Allison's necklace." Stiles and I shared a look as I shook my head of course the Argent's were dropped us at home and me and Stiles stayed downstairs and talked for a little bit before going to bed.I got to my room and laid on my bed when I heard my phone go off and saw it was a text from Derek telling me he was sorry he didn't mean to blame me for making him a fugitive that was on Scott. I told him that it was fine and that I was going to bed. He said goodnight as I put my phone down and tried to fall asleep.

I woke up to my alarm going off and sighed as I turned it off. I slid out of bed and grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Once I got done with shower I got out of the shower and dressed and went back to my room. I grabbed my stuff and walked downstairs and saw Stiles already down in the kitchen as I grabbed a muffin as he asked if I was ready and I nodded. We walked out to the Jeep and got in as he drove towards the school. When we got there I noticed Scott was waiting for us as I looked at Stiles "he's panicking isn't he?" He nodded as we got out and walked over to him. He looked at us "this is gonna be impossible you know." I laughed a little "morning to you too Scott" He looked at me as Stiles said "why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?" Scott asked him how as Stiles answered "it's easy. You just say hey Allison can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you." Scott looked at me as I laughed "hey you had to ask him didn't you" as he just rolled his eyes. I laughed and shook my head looking at them "I'll see you two losers at lunch." They nodded and kept talking as I walked into the school.

Classes were the usual boring selfs and everything but I did the work and came around and before going to the cafeteria I stopped at my locker and put my books away and then headed to it. I saw Scott and Stiles sitting at their normal table as I walked over to them.I got to them in a middle of a conversation and heard Scott say "just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic." I rolled my eyes and sat next to Stiles "I take offense to that." Stiles looked at me and then back to Scott "okay I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened." Me and Scott looked at him and asked at the same time "what's plan B?" He looked at Scott "just steal the stupid thing." I looked at Scott "I'm guessing you didn't get the necklace." He shook his head and told what he did to Allison. I looked at him "you really don't know anything about girls. You don't do that dumbass especially after a break up. Didn't I teach you anything." Scott just shook his head and asked if we could get to Harris and Stiles shook his head telling Scott that our dad had him under a 24 hour protective detail.

We were talking and eating when Scott looked at Stiles "Stiles, he's watching us." Stiles looked at him "what's wrong." Scott looked at him "Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me just talk to me. Act normal and pretend nothing's happening." I looked at them "umm care to explain what's going on" Stiles looked at me "Jackson knows Scott is a werewolf." I shook my head "oh wonderful now we have a douchebag to worry about too." Scott looked at Stiles "say something, talk to me!" Stiles told him he couldn't come up with something because he was put under pressure.I could tell Jackson was getting to Scott as I looked at him "Scott don't let him get to you" but it was too late Scott had snapped his tray in half causing the whole room to look at us. Stiles told them to go back to eating as we got up and left the cafeteria. Once we got into the hallway Stiles looked at us "so here is the plan Scott you get the necklace while me and Nic go home and work on plan B." We nodded as Scott headed towards the pool and me and Stiles went to the Jeep.

We got home and went up to Stiles' room as he went over to his computer and I laid on the bed of his bed on my stomach. I looked around his room as he typed and was about to ask him what plan B was when something well I should say someone caught my eye. I looked at Derek as he put his finger up to his lips as we heard our dad come towards the room calling our names. I got off the bed to open the door but Stiles beat me to it. He opened the door "yeah d.." but stopped when Derek made his self known to him. Stiles stood in the door way as and looked at our dad as they talked. He told Stiles he was proud of him and couldn't wait to see him play in the game but was going to be a little. Stiles nodded as they hugged and I waved bye to him as he left for the station. Stiles closed his door and looked at Derek as he pushed him against the door pinning him to it as I just rolled my eyes.

Derek looked at him "if you say one word" but Stiles cut him off "oh,what you mean like hey dad,Derek Hale is in my room-bring your gun. Yeah that's right. If we're harboring your fugitive ass, it's our house, our rules buddy." I rolled my eyes as Derek let go of him and said "Scott didn't get the necklace, did he?" We shook our heads and Stiles told him that Scott was still trying but there was something else we could try. We looked at him and asked what as he told us we could figure out who sent Allison the text telling her to come to the school the night we got trapped. Derek looked at him "can you do it?" Stiles shook his head "no but I think I know someone who can." I looked at him and sighed "Danny" he nodded calling Danny saying he wanted to work on their lab. I figured as we waited for him I would work on some homework.

By the time Danny git there me and Derek were busy with me doing homework and Derek was reading one of Stiles' books. Stiles told Danny he needed him to trace a text and Danny told him no he was only there to work on their lab. Danny went to grab his lab stuff when he finally noticed Derek and looked at Stiles "whose he again?" Stiles and I looked at each other as Stiles looked at Danny "he's our cousin Miguel." I looked at him giving him the are you serious look and saw Derek glaring at him. Danny kept looking at Derek and noticed blood on his shirt and asked "is that blood?" Stiles looked over at Derek as he came up with an excuse for the blood "well,he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey Miguel, I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." I watched as Derek slammed the book shut and walk over to the dresser to look for a shirt. He pulled one out and looked over at Stiles "uh Stiles." Stiles turned to look at him as Derek glared at him "this no fit." I laughed as he sent me a glare as I shrugged and looked back down at my books as he kept looking for a shirt.

Stiles kept working on Danny trying to get him to help us trace the text. Derek pulled out a blue and orange stripped shirt and got Stiles' attention as Stiles looked at him and told him it looked good and then asked Danny what he thought. Danny said it wasn't his color as Derek pulled it off and went back looking for another shirt. I whispered so only Derek could hear "don't worry to of us are enjoying the show." He shook his head and growled "Stiles! None of these fit!" I laughed hearing Danny say "I'll stay. I need the ISP, the phone number and exact time of the text." Stiles gave Danny what he needed as I got up and walked over to Derek and looked through the drawers finding a grey shirt for him. I smirked and handed it to him "try this Miguel." He glared at me and took as he pulled it on and said he was going to kill Stiles.

Once he had the shirt on we walked over to Danny and Stiles as Danny worked on tracing the text. Once he found something he looked at us "the text was sent from a computer" he pointed to the screen "this one." Derek looked at him "registered to that account name?" Danny nodded as Stiles shook his head "no,no,no,no. That can't be right." I looked at the screen to see why Stiles was acting that way to see that the text came from Melissa McCall. I shook my head "someone has to be setting her up." I looked at Derek "could the alpha be that smart?" He shrugged "maybe but there is one way to find out." I nodded "we gotta go to the hospital and find out or ask Melissa if she sent the text." He nodded as Stiles sighed and looked at us "I'll drive." We thanked Danny as he said he would see us at the game as me and Stiles and me nodded as he left.

Stiles,Derek and myself walked out to the Jeep and got in as Stiles drove to the hospital. We pulled into a spot at the hospital as Stiles' phone went off and I knew it was Scott and hoped he got the necklace. I listened to Stiles say that the picture looked like the drawing and then Derek grabbed the phone. "Hey,is there something on the back of it?" He waited a second before saying "there's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Scott must have said no cause he gave the phone back to Stiles.I knew how important this game was for Stiles being that he was first line. He told Scott if he saw our dad to tell we were going to be a little late. He hung up and his his hand against the steering wheel as I played my hand on his shoulder. Derek probably heard the whole conversation as he looked at Stiles "you're not gonna make it." Stiles nodded "I know." Derek shook his head "and you didn't tell him about his mom either." Stiles looked at him "not until we find out the truth." I saw Derek smirk "by the way, one more thing" Stiles looked at him as Derek pushed his head into the steering wheel. I started to laugh as Stiles asked him why he did that as Derek told him he knew why and told us to go. I shook my head laughing "let's go Sti" as he nodded and we got out of the Jeep.

We walked into the hospital looking for Melissa as Stiles talked to Derek on the phone. Stiles told him we couldn't find Melissa as Stiles told him Derek told us to ask for the nurse taking care of his uncle. I nodded and led him to Peter's room as he gave me a look and I mouthed later. We both looked into Peter's room to see he was gone as we shared a look. Stiles looked at me and then told Derek "yeah well he's not here either. He's gone Derek." I looked around the room once more before moving closer to Stiles to hear what Derek's response would be. I heard Derek say "Stiles,Nic get out of there right now it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!" We heard turned to leave only to see Peter standing there looking at us "you must be Stiles and Nicole." I looked at Peter and pushed Stiles out of the room.

We started to run down the hallway only to be stopped by Pete's nurse. I stood in front of Stiles as Jennifer looked at us "what are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." I glared at her and looked behind us seeing that Peter was coming closer to us. Stiles started to panic looking between Jennifer and Peter "you and him. You're- you're the one-oh my- and he's- oh my god, we're going to die!" I looked at him "Sti calm down." We saw Jennifer get punched and fall to the ground seeing Derek standing there. Peter looked at him "that's not nice she's my nurse." Derek glared at Peter "she's psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek looked over to me and Stiles "get out of the way." I looked at him and then pulled Stiles down with me to the floor as we crawled over to the wall.

Peter asked Derek if he really thought he killed Laura on purpose as Derek attacked him. Me and Stiles watched and moved away once they got closer to us. Peter grabbed Derek by the throat and I felt the pressure on my throat as I held it. Peter told Derek he killed Laura on instinct and that by killing Laura he became the Alpha that it helped boost the healing told Derek he tried to warn him what was happening before he threw Derek through a glass wall. I screamed as Derek crashed through it and watched as he started to crawl away. Peter followed him into an operating room as me and Stiles followed behind Peter. Derek pulled his self up as me and Stiles ran over to Derek and stood on either side of him seeing Peter smirking. He looked at me and Derek "maybe I should have bitten Nicole instead of Scott seeing that you two are already linked together." Me and Derek shared a look knowing this was the second time we got told we were linked as Stiles just gave us look as we just watched Peter.

Peter saw a mirror and looked into it healing his other side of his face before turning to Derek. "I was going to wait for dramatic flair but when you look this good why wait? Derek, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all,we're family." I glared at him for playing the family card and saw Derek start to walk over to him. I grabbed his arm "Derek don't go with him please." He looked at me "I need to know the truth Nic. If Stiles and your dad died for being different you would want to find out the truth right?" I nodded as he slipped out of my hold and walked over to Peter. Me and Stiles watched as they disappeared as Stiles looked at me "now what?" I looked at him "we need to get to the school and warn Scott." He nodded as we ran out to the Jeep and got in as he took off for the school. I sighed and said to myself "this keeps getting better and better" and looked out the window wondering what Peter planned next.


	12. Co-Captain

A/N: This continues from the last chapter

* * *

As we drove Sties looked over at me "what did Peter mean when he said you and Derek were linked?" I looked at him "I don't know." He shook his head "but this wasn't the first time you guys heard that was it?" I nodded my head "Kate told us that too when I heard that close encounter with her. And before you ask I don't think Derek knows what it means either. All I can tell you is we both feel each other's pain like there is a piece of my heart missing when we are apart." He nodded as he kept driving "do you feel that pain now." I nodded "yes" he sighed "how long have you felt that and why haven't you told me?" I played with my fingers "I've had the pain for 6 years now ever since I met him. And the reason why I hadn't told you is because we have other more pressing things to deal with besides my and Derek's feelings." He nodded as we pulled up to the school.

We jumped out of the Jeep knowing that the game was over and ran into the locker room. We saw Scott as Stiles looked at him "dude, we have a have huge problem." Scott nodded "trust me I know." He told us Peter showed him his memories of the fire and how he also told us Derek was on Peter's told him we knew and told him what happened at the hospital and how the nurse helped Peter. Scott also told us that the Argents thought Jackson was the Beta instead of him. I shook my head "yet another problem to add on to our ongoing list of problems." Stiles looked at us "now what?" Scott looked at him "we go home and deal with it tomorrow." We nodded and the three of us walked out of the locker room. Me and Stiles got into the Jeep and Scott got on his bike as we left the school and headed home. When we got home we saw our dad wasn't home as Stiles let out a breathe of relief "atlas I don't have to explain to him why we weren't at the game." I nodded and walked into the house with him.

Once we were in the kitchen he looked at me "I'm gonna make a snack you want one." I shook my head "nah I'm gonna head to bed. Night Sti." He nodded and said night as I left him to raid the refrigerator as I walked upstairs to my room. I walked into my room and closed the door turning on the light when I heard someone clear their throat and saw Derek sitting on my bed causing me to jump a little. I looked at him "Jesus do you always have to do that?" He smirked a little then turned serious "I'm sorry." I looked at him "I don't blame you for wanting to know the truth about that day Derek." He watched as I walked over to him and sat down next to him. He looked at me "you don't?" I shook my head "no you're right if it happened to me I would want to know the truth. But Derek understand this if Peter hurts Scott,Stiles,Lydia,Allison or hell even Jackson. He won't have to worry about the Argents going after him cause I'll do their jobs and kill him myself." He nodded "if he does hurt them I won't stop you." I looked at him "good." He looked at the time "I should be going before he comes looking for me." I nodded and sighed "I wish you spend the night." He smiled "I do too but its not a good idea right now with Peter and Kate around. They already suspect there is something between us with them saying we are linked. I don't want anything happening to you." I nodded "you still don't know what that means do you?" He shook his head leaning down and kissed the top of my head "nope. Good night Nic." I watched as he walked over to m window and climbed out of it. I whispered "night Derek and crawled to the top of my bed and laid my head on the pillows and feel asleep.

I woke up to a text from Lydia saying that her and Allison were going to pick me up in an hour and that we were going shopping. I looked at the time seeing that it was 8 in the morning and sighed to myself "guess they are talking to me again."I grabbed a pain of skinny jeans with rips on them and a t-shirt and walked into the bathroom. I jumped in the shower taking a quick one. Once I got out I got dressed and decided to leave my hair down and put on some make up then walked back into my room. I pulled out my ankle boots with a wedge heel and threw on my leather jacket. I walked out of my room and heard Stiles open his door and walk into the hallway as he looked at me "morning Nic. I'm gonna spend the day with Scott wanna join us?" I shook my head "I'm actually going shopping with Lydia and Allison." He looked at me surprised "they're talking to you again." I shrugged as we walked downstairs "I guess so." He looked at me once we reached the kitchen "how do you feel about Derek joining Peter?" I grabbed a muffin and looked at him "I don't really know but maybe Peter has the answers he needs and everything." He nodded as we sat at the counter and ate. We heard someone beep as I looked at him "that would be Allison and Lydia. I'll see you later Sti." He nodded as I grabbed my purse and walked outside and got into Allison's car.

It was silent in the car as I looked out the window noticing that we were going in the other direction instead of going towards the mall. I decided to break the silence "umm the mall is the other way."Allison looked at me through the rearview mirror "I need to do some errands before we go to the mall." I nodded and looked out the window seeing that we were getting closer and closer to the preserve. I sighed and wondered why we were going there and then it clicked did the Argents finally tell Allison about werewolves and everything and was the crazy bitch Kate training her. I was gonna text Stiles but I figured I would wait and see what Allison did before I got Scott and Stiles involved.

We pulled into the preserve as I took a deep breathe knowing it was dangerous for Allison to be in the woods with Peter on the loose. We got out of the car as Allison went and got something out of her truck which was a bow and a bag I prayed that she didn't know what was going on. We started to the walk through the woods as I stayed on alert. Lydia looked at Allison "Allison when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping. A five mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting." I laughed a little as she shot me a glare and held up my hands in surrender. Allison looked at her "before I forget I wanted to ask if you're ok with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal." Of course Lydia acted clueless as Allison told her it was just as friends. Lydia gave her look like she didn't believe her as she asked "just as friends?" Allison nodded and said just as friends again and then said something about Lydia kissing Scott. I laughed a little remembering how mad Stiles was at Scott for that. Lydia looked at me "what's so funny Nic?" I shrugged "let's just say two people were upset about that kiss." She looked at me and I shook my head "never mind Lyd lets keep talking about the formal." She looked at me "alright then Nic whose going be your date seeing that this is your last formal." Now it was my turn to glare at her seeing her smirk. I wasn't going to tell her no one asked me seeing that she told everyone I was going out with Derek Hale the killer. I shrugged "I thought obvious I was going to go with Derek." That made her stumble as I smiled at her. Allison looked at us and told us we were going to stop.

Allison put the bag down and opened it up showing us the arrows and the different kind of heads. I acted surprised along with Lydia as she picked up an arrow and head to try it out. Lydia looked at her "what does that do?" Allison looked at her "we're about to find out." I watched as she nocked the arrow and shot it at a tree. The three of us jumped as the arrow exploded. I shook my head remembering the first night I ever saw the flash arrow and the effect it had on Scott and Derek. I heard Lydia ask Allison what was and Allison told her she didn't know. I sighed in relief knowing had not found out or had been told about the family business. Lydia looked at her "well that was fun!" Anymore lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Allison was about to say something when stopped and looked around and handed Lydia her bow "hold this." Lydia gave her a look and Allison told us that she thought she heard something. I looked around after hearing her say that and prayed that it wasn't Peter.

Allison told us to stay where we were that she was going to check it out. Lydia asked her what we were suppose to do if what she heard came towards us was dangerous a Allison looked at her "shoot it." I watched as she walked more into the woods as Lydia started to panic. I whispered lowly knowing if it was Scott,Derek or Peter they would hear it. "Alright I'm gonna say three names if you are one of them do something to answer me. Peter?" I waited a second and heard nothing "Derek?" I still got no answer "Scott?" I heard what sounded like a cat and laughed a little. At least I knew we weren't in danger. Allison came back 10 minutes later saying that it was just Scott and that we should go. Me and Lydia nodded as Allison picked up her bag and the three of us head back to her car. We went to the mall for a few hours before they dropped me off at home.

I noticed that the Jeep and police cruiser were in the driveway when I got home. I walked in the back door that lead to the kitchen only to see Stiles at the refrigerator looking for food. He looked at me and smiled with a mouth full of food "hey Nic." I looked at him "that's disgusting Sti." He smiled then turned his head as I did the same and saw our dad sitting at the table working on something. We walked over to him and Stiles looked at him "whatcha doing?" He looked at us as Stiles asked him if there was anything we could help with. He nodded and asked Stiles to pour him an ounce of whiskey. I sat at the table as Stiles went and got the glass and whiskey. I watched as he poured more then an ounce and handed it to our dad. He downed it and looked at us "you know Derek Hale would be a hale of a lot. Hale of a lot?" I looked at him "hell of a lot?" He nodded and continued saying that they never had a decent mugshot of him because it looked like his eyes were laser beams pointing back ate the camera. Stiles said nice as I just shook my head knowing what were doing was very wrong.

Our dad looked at us "oh my god. Oh! God,that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much,and if you two repeat any of that." Stiles looked at him "it's us. We aren't going to say anything come on." I nodded agreeing with Stiles as our dad told us the killings were connected to the Hale fire. I looked at Stiles seeing he was thinking the same thing that Peter was really out for revenge. Stiles grabbed the whiskey and filled the glass all the way as our dad told Stiles no more that he was going to have such a hangover. Stiles looked at him "you mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep." He mumbled the last part of the sentence "I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." I looked at him "me too this is so wrong but we are getting answers." Our dad looked at us "Stiles,Nic there are so many questions" we looked at him "like what?" He was bout to drop the glass and Stiles caught as he looked at us "like if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister? I mean she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy,running out of the woods. I don't know." Stiles looked at me and then our dad "or something's scaring them out." I nodded as both of us got up from the table.

We were about to walk into the kitchen when we heard our dad say "you know I miss talking to the both of you. It's like we never have time." Stiles cut him off "dad you know, I have to make a phone call sorry. We will be right back." Our dad sighed and kept talking "I do. I miss it all and I miss your mom." We both froze and turned to look at him as Stiles asked "what did you say?" He looked at us "thanks" causing us both to nod and walk into the kitchen. I looked at Stiles "I feel like shit" he nodded "so do I." I sighed "now what do we do? Do we tell Scott and Derek about what he told us?" He shrugged "I think we should." I nodded and heard his phone go off as he answered "hey Scottie I was about to call you. Wait..what?! Alright we will be right there." I looked at him "what is it?" He sighed "Peter took Melissa out on a date and Scott wants to stop it." I nodded "alright lets go" as we ran out to the Jeep my phone went off and I saw a text from Derek telling me to meet him at his house. I sighed "Sti, Derek wants me to meet him at the Hale house." He nodded "alright go and tell him what we found out." I nodded and told him to be careful and he told me the same thing. He got into the Jeep and I got into my car as we pulled out of the driveway and went our separate ways.

I got to the preserve and parked it in the parking lot instead of driving all the way to the house. You know when ups get a feeling that something bad is going to happen well I got that feeling once I got to the preserve. I walked through the woods to the Hale house and walked in looking around "Derek you here. I need to tell you something." When I didn't get an answer I sighed and sat on the steps that led upstairs and wrapped my jacket around myself more. I didn't mind being in the house with Derek but being in it alone gave me the chills. I played a game on my phone as I waited for him.

About 20 minutes later I heard voices and I could have sworn one of them sounded like Jackson.I heard him ask "this is is the place." The next voice I heard was Derek as he told Jackson to go inside. Jackson kept asking Derek if the house was safe as Derek told him just to walk in. I stood up once they got in as Jackson looked at me surprised. I walked over and stood next to Derek as we watched Jackson look around the house. Jackson looked at us "this house its the same house." Me and Derek shared a look as Derek looked at him "what'd you say?" Jackson kept looking around "I've dreamt about this place. I remember the staircase. I remember these walls. I remember everything." Me and Derek just stared at him as Derek asked "you've been here?" I could tell Derek was getting tense as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Jackson shook his head looking around once more then back at us frightened "no never. I dreamt it. There's no one else here and no one else is coming, are they?" He started to back away from us "no please, please don't okay?" I looked at Jackson and then to Derek as Jackson kept begging "I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please you can't do this! Please I..I don't deserve it." Derek told him that he thought he did. Jackson kept backing away as I looked at Derek and put two and two together and shook my head "Derek don't." Derek ignored me as he looked at Jackson "look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team. I saw the fear in Jackson's eyes and I actually felt bad for him.

Next thing I heard was Scott's voice and saw him jump from the staircase looking at Jackson and then to Derek "excuse -Captain." Derek glared at him "move!" Scott shook his head causing Derek to growl "fine,I'll kill you too." I yelled at him "Derek don't!" All of a sudden we heard the windows break and saw an arrow hit the wall as Derek yelled "cover you're eyes" before it exploded. He pushed me down as I watched Jackson run out the back door before the gun shoots started. Derek was on top of me and we saw Scott get shot. Derek got up and pulled me up with him as we ran over to Scott. He pulled Scott up and threw him towards the door and pushed me towards it as well telling us to run. We started to head towards the back door when I notice Scott stop as I looked at him "Scott go" but saw he was looking back towards the front door. I turned my head and looked towards the front door seeing Derek standing in front of it and throw it open as I yelled "Derek let's go please!" He turned and looked at me sending me the I'm sorry look before walking into the gun fire.

I looked at Scott as I fell to the ground screaming in pain knowing I felt Derek get shot. I looked at Scott "Scott go I'm right behind you" I watched him run out of the back door as I tried to pull myself up but the pain was too much. The last thing I remembered was hearing footsteps as I said "Derek" before everything went black. I woke up feeling something around my wrist as I tried to get them free. I heard someone say "I tried that already." I looked over seeing Derek chained up to metal poles shirtless with something attracted to his stomach with wires coming from it and I figured I was chained up too. Our eyes met as he looked at me "are you ok?" I nodded "I thought you were dead." He shook his head "I told you to run Nic." I looked at him "I tried but I felt the bullets and passed out from the pain." He nodded "I'm sorry." I sighed "it's not your fault Derek." We heard voice outside the door as I looked over at him knowing that the voice belonged to Kate. We heard her say "let's start with the basics. You know how every family has it's secrets. Our's is a little different." She opened the door as Derek shifted and growled at her. I saw the person she was with step into the late and saw it was Allison. Fuck!

* * *

A/N: The next two chapters are continuations from this chapter. Obviously the next chapter isn't going to be like the show with the formal because Nic is trapped with Derek so its just them and Nic finding out some stuff from Kate.


	13. Formality

Kate walked over to Derek and turned on the device that was on his stomach. I heard him whimper in pain as I felt electricity go through my body. I closed my eyes and kept my self from screaming I wasn't going to let that bitch get the satisfaction of hearing me scream as well. I heard Allison ask "what are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?" Kate looked at her "oh come kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now." Allison looked me then to Derek and then back to Kate "what is he and why is Nicole here too?" Kate looked at Derek "he's a shape-shifter. Lycian. me he's just another dumb animal." I glared at her as she looked at me "and well she is just a dumb teenager who feel for a werewolf." I pulled at my cuffs looking at her "I'll kill you." She walked over to me and slapped me across the face hard making Derek growl at her as she just laughed.

Allison looked at her and asked "this is a joke to you?" Kate looked at her "sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane." I scoffed "that's questionable." She ignored me as Allison asked if Derek really was at the school that night. I closed my eyes remembering that night very well and how I felt Derek's pain when Peter's claws went into him. I shook my head out of that thought hearing Kate answer her "there's actually three of them another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alphas are the pack leader. They are bigger,stronger,nastier. Those are the real ugly motherf-." Allison cut her off and asked her when her parents were going to tell her. Kate told her they weren't sure they were gonna to tell her because they didn't think she was ready for the truth. Allison asked her what she was suppose to and Kate told her to go to the formal to be a normal teen while she got everything ready for the next part. Allison looked at her "what's the next part?" Kate smirked and looked at her "you're gonna help me catch the second Beta." Me and Derek shared a looked and watched as Allison ran out of the room.

I looked at Kate "my dad will come looking for me." She smirked "oh honey I already took care of that. I sent him a message from your phone saying that you were spending the next two days with Allison shopping for the formal and everything. Which you are going to miss by the way." She looked at me "unless you know who the second Beta is and you tell me so I can let you go. That way you can enjoy your last winter formal. So come on Nic tell." I looked at her "sorry can't tell you something I don't know." She smacked me again "I'll find out who the second Beta is without your help." She smirked and walked out of the room. I looked over at Derek "are you ok?" He looked over at me "I'm fine. How are you those slaps had to have hurt." I laughed a little "it was nothing I couldn't handle. Not my first time getting slapped." He nodded as I sighed a little "do you think they figured it out already who the second Beta is?" He shook his head "no and they won't if he stays hidden and plus they aren't using me to get to him they want the Alpha." I rolled my eyes "wonderful a crazy bitch wanting a crazy bastard that's beautiful." He laughed "you sound like Stiles right there." I smirked "well were else did you expect him to pick up smartass comments." He smirked at me then turned his head to the door "she's coming back. Don't piss her off I can't stand watching her slap you." I whispered as the doors open and Kate walked in "like I like watching you have electricity get ran through you." He just looked at me as Kate started to make her way over to us.

Kate picked up Derek's jacket and started to look through it. She looked over at him "come on Derek. He killed your sister. Now either you're not telling me because well you want to kill him yourself or for some reason you're protecting him. She started to look through his walled and took out his money and then pulled out his license "look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying smile Derek. Why don't you smile more. Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?" Derek looked at her "I can think of one." I laughed at that as she glared at me and kept going through his pockets.

She looked at him "promise? Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun I'd let you go." She pulled out his cell phone and from a distance it looked like Scott's. I looked over to him and mouthed "Scott's" as he looked at me and nodded. The question was when did he switch phones? Kate started to look through it "let's see. Nothing,nothing,nothing. God I hate this detective crap." I looked at him "good to know I'll tell my dad not to hire the crazy bitch." I saw Derek send me a look as Kate looked at me and then to Derek "I like her Derek." He growled at her "are you gonna torture me or are you just going to talk me to death?" She tole him that she just wanted to catch up and asked if he remembered the fun they had. Derek looked at her "like the time you burned my family alive?" I looked at Derek shocked. He knew all along who killed his family and didn't tell me and I also wondered how far their history together went.

Kate looked at him "no I was thinking more about the hot crazy sex we had." Oh this just kept getting better and better he dated this crazy bitch too. Kate kept talking "but the fire thing. Yeah that was fun too. I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" She licked his abs and Derek bit at her as I turned my head away from them. I wasn't going to let the bitch see the tears in my eyes or the hurt expression on my face. I felt my heart breaking with what I heard. I heard Derek's cuffs rattle and turned my head back towards them to see that Derek was panting and shaking and that he looked scared. Why was he scared? He was also fighting to stay in control. I looked at Kate "leave him alone!" She smirked "oh honey wait till you what else I have to say but that's for later. I want you two to meet someone." She turned back to Derek "sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you." She moved out of the reveal another hunter "but he does." I looked over at Derek as we shared a look knowing we both were screwed.

Kate looked at us "excuse us we have something's to discuss" as she and the hunter left the room. Derek looked at me "Nic I can explain." I shook my head "you don't have to explain anything to me." He nodded "yes I do. I could feel your heart breaking Nic." I looked at him "Derek please don't" he sighed "me and her happened before I even met you it was stupid." I shook my head "Derek, she killed your family. You have been carrying around that guilt for 6 years now. Why didn't you tell m? I thought you trusted me." He looked at me "I do trust you Nic. I just didn't want you thinking any less of me." I sighed "I think we both know that would never happen with how I feel about you." He nodded "yeah we still need to talk about that." I laughed a little "yes we do and I know after all of this is done." He smirked a little "we've been saying that a lot haven't we." I nodded seeing him at the door as he said "they're coming back." I nodded as the door opened and the other hunter walked back in.

Kate was listening to something on her cell phone as she walked up to Derek. She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at him "unfortunately Derek if you're not gonna talk I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anyone?" She looked at me "and Nicole doesn't count cause I'm the one that kinda told her." I glared at her and lunged forward a little as we both looked over to Derek seeing he was fighting back tears. I looked at her "leave him alone you crazy bitch." She ignored me and kept talking to Derek "oh sweetie that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? It is ironic that you're inadvertently helping me track the rest of the pack again? Or just a little bit of history repeating." It looked like she was placing something together as she repeated "history repeating." She turned on the electricity again I closed me eyes feeling the pain from it. She looked at Derek "it's not Jackson is it? Oh no,no,no he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck but he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott."

I bit my lip looking over at Derek seeing he was fighting to stay in control. She walked over to me "so tell me Nic is it Scott?" I glared at her "bite me bitch." She slapped me again and then held my face in her hands and looked over at Derek. "I can see why you're linked to her. She wants to protect everyone in the pack too. Kinda romantic if you asked me. Two people who lost people they loved drawn together so many years ago only for one to leave. And then get reconnected years later but all grown up." She smirked "too bad you both are trapped and can't get to the others." She let go of my face slapping me again before looking at us both "there are other ways to find out if Scott is a wolf." She looked at me "you're gonna miss one hell of a formal Nic." She looked at the other hunter "do what ever you want to him.I'm going hunting." She walked out the door as the hunter started to punch Derek. I just watch helplessly hoping that either Scott or Stiles were looking for me. Hell I would even take Peter. The hunter kept punching Derek and I knew he could take the pain but after the electricity I couldn't take anymore pain and passed out.


	14. Code Breaker

A/N: I know the last chapter was short but I wasn't sure if I wanted to combine that one and this one.

* * *

"I can see why you are linked to her. She wants to protect everyone in the back too." Kate's words kept running through my head. Had she given us a clue as to what being linked was? I tried remembering what I read in Stiles' books and what I googled. The only things that came up was imprinting and I remembered that from Twilight and the other thing said it meant who the wolf got linked to would become their mate. Holy shit I was Derek's mate. I went back to the day we met and talked then to the day we saw each other again in the woods.I let the memories of the last few months play in my head as I tried to pin point the exact moment I wanted to be with him. It had to be the night he spend the night when he held me all night or was it the day he was in jail when he told me to stay from him. I wasn't sure but then my mind went to the future and I pictured a life together with him and us having kids. I was brought out of my thoughts hearing Derek calling to me "Nic wake up please." I opened my eyes slowly and looked over at him seeing the worried expression on his face. My mouth moved faster then my brain as the words just came out "I'm your mate."

He looked at me "what?" I took a deep breathe biting my lip "Derek I'm you're mate that's why we are linked." He shook his head "how do you know that?" I sighed "when I blacked out Kate's words about me wanting to protect the pack kept running through my head. And then I started to remember what I ready in Stiles' books and the net when we found out about Scott. The protective side is what drew us together again and even if we don't believe it we are meant to be together." I let out a small laugh "two damaged people destined to be together. What did Kate say something it was ironic." He looked at me "I never meant for you to be thrown into this I'm sorry." I looked at him "it's not your fault Derek. But now we really need to talk about us once we get free." He nodded "and we will I promise. Do you think Scott and Stiles are looking for us." I shrugged "I hope so. I've been missing for two days." I looked around "where did the hunter go?" He looked at me "he left after you passed out. Are you ok?" I nodded "the pain was too much but I'm fine now I promise. You should rest and try to heal all the way." He nodded and put his head down as I whispered "I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered back "I know and I won't let anything happen to you either." I just nodded and let him rest.

The silence was welcoming but I had a gut feeling something was happening at the formal and that made me worry. I was worried about Stiles,Scott,Lydia,Jackson and Allison and what Kate meant when she said she was going hunting. Derek lifted his head and let out a howl as I looked at him "who is it?" He looked at me "Scott. He should be on his way to get us." I nodded and closed my eyes thankful noting happened to him but the feeling was still in my gut. I looked at Derek "do you think he will find us." He nodded "we are under the house and both our scents are in the woods thanks to the grate that leads to the passage." I nodded and whispered "you can do it Scott." I looked back at Derek seeing him nod knowing he believed in Scott too.

A few minutes later we heard the door open and looked over seeing Scott. I let out a sigh of relief "Scott thank god." He looked at me "Nic what are doing, I thought you got away?" I laughed a little "yeah I wasn't fast enough. But anyway long story short Allison knows about werewolves." He nodded "I know she saw me shift." I sighed "I'm sorry" he nodded as Derek looked at us "can we do this reunion when were are free." I nodded and Scott went to undo Derek's cuffs. He got Derek's left arm free before Derek told him to hide that the hunter was coming back. Scott went and hid in the shadows as Derek put his left arm up again making it look like he was still cuffed. The hunter came in holding a bat and walked over to Derek looking at him "ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya I used to play in college." He took a swing at Derek but he grabbed the bat with his free hand and looked at the hunter. " I brought a little help too" that was Scott's cue to come out as Derek knocked out the hunter.

Scott ran over to me and undid my cuffs as I rubbed my wrist and looked over at Derek as he ripped off the wires on his stomach and looked at Scott "Scott undo his other cuff." He looked at me and shook his head "no." I sighed "Scott help him" and again he told me no. Me and Derek looked at him as he looked at Derek "not until you tell me how to stop Peter." Derek looked at him "you really wanna talk about this right now?" Scott nodded and told us Peter was going after Allison and the Argents. Both me and Derek said so what. Scott shook his head "so tell me how to stop him." I looked at him "Scott we don't have time for this." He just ignored me as Derek looked at him "you can't! Alright? Now we don't know when Kate's coming back,so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" I looked at Scott and touched his arm "Scott please!" he just shook his head and I sighed.

Scott looked at Derek "promise you'll help me." Derek growled at him "you want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." I shook my head and looked away from the both of them. The last part that Derek said hit me right in the heart and I wasn't going to let them see how hurt I looked. Scott looked at him "maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was going when he killed your sister,right? He lied. Remember this?" He pulled something out of his pocket and showed Derek. I just stood back watching them as Derek asked Scott where he got the paper. Scott looked at him "my boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're gonna help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other." He was cut off when Derek pulled off the other diff and looked at Scott "I'll help you". I could tell he was pissed off about what Scott had just told him.

Me and Scott held on to Derek as we helped him out of the room and back out into the woods. We started towards the Hale house when Derek stopped us "hey. Hold doesn't feel right." I looked at him "Derek we need to keep moving before the crazy bitch gets back." Scott just looked at him asking what he meant. Derek shrugged and looked at us "I don't know it's-it's kind of like it's-." Scott cut him off "no don't say too easy. People say too easy and bad things happen. What do you think finding you and Nic was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? Non of this has been easy." Derek looked at him "fine. You're right" Scott looked at him and nodded "thank you." I looked at them both "can we keep moving please before something happens?" They both nodded but it was to late.

The next thing we knew an arrow was coming towards us and hit Derek in the chest. I screamed in pain holding my chest "son of a bitch." Then came the second arrow hitting Derek in the leg causing me and Derek to fall. The three of us looked at each other seeing Kate come into view with someone behind her. We heard Kate tell the person to shoot a flash bomb. Derek looked at Scott telling him to but it was to late the arrow hit its mark and exploded. Me and Derek were able to cover our eyes in time but Scott wasn't and the flash blinded him. Derek pulled out the arrows from his chest and leg as I glared at him feeling the pain "you had to do that didn't you" he just looked at me and pushed his self up. I got to my feet as well as we made our way over to Scott helping him up. Both of them stumbled as we kept going towards the pushed me and Scott ahead of him tell us to go ahead without him. I looked at him "I'm not leaving you alone." He looked at Scott "Scott get her out of here." Scott nodded and started to pull me "Nic let's go." I shook my head and looked back at Derek "no Derek please don't do this." Scott kept pulling me as we stumbled before falling again and I knew he still was affected by the flash arrow. We saw someone come towards us as I heard Scott say "Allison I can explain." I shook my head I should have known Kate corrupted her.

Allison looked at Scott telling him to stop lying as Scott told her he was gong to tell her everything at the formal and everything he did but she cut him off and finished the sentence for him "was to protect me?" Scott nodded and Allison told him she didn't believe him. Kate looked at her "thank god. Now,shoot before I have to shoot my self." I whispered "oh please let me shoot you myself." I saw Derek smirk and Scott pull a small smile. Allison looked at her "you,you said we were just gonna catch them." Kate looked at her "we did we're gonna kill them." Kate pulled out a gun and pointed it at Derek as she looked at me "say good bye to boy toy." She looked back at Derek and shot him. I yelled in pain and crawled over to Derek as Kate looked back at Allison "see? Not that hard. Oh,no I know that look. That's the you're gonna have to do it yourself look." Kate pointed the gun at Scott and Allison told her not too but she ignored her. Kate was about to pull the trigger when Chris came out of no where pointing his gun at Kate. He looked at Kate telling her he knew what she did and she told him she did what she was told to do. He shook his head "no one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house,ones that were human." I looked at Derek and he nodded knowing that I was asking him if it was true. Chris kept talking "look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16 year old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code nous chansons ceux qui nous chassent." Allison looked at him "we haunt those who haunt us" Chris looked at her and nodded.

Kate looked like she didn't care as she kept her gun pointed at Scott. Chris has his gun pointed at Kate "put the gun down. Before I put you down." Maybe I misjudged Chris maybe he was one of the good ones. We all heard the door open the house and we all backed away as Chris told Allison to stay back. I looked at Derek and then over to where Scott was as the three of us shared a look knowing it was Peter. Allison asked Scott "what is it?" as Scott looked at her "the Alpha." Peter came flying out knocking Chris out then sent Allison and Scott flying back. It was like the weather knew this was going to end bad as it started to kept taunting Peter but he caught her arm and broke her wrist. He then grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the house before dragging her inside. I saw Allison get up and run to the house I yelled after her "Allison don't." I looked at Derek and kissed him "I'm sorry." I got up and ran after Allison hearing both him and Scott yelling after me.

I ran into the house and stopped next to Allison seeing that Peter was still holding Kate by the throat. He looked at me and Allison then Kate "she's beautiful Kate. She looks like not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it and I'll let her live." Kate looked at Allison "I'm sorry" but I saw Peter's claws digging into her throat more. I looked at him "Peter don't" but it was too late he dug his nails more into her throat ripping it out.I watched as the blood went flying everyone. I heard Allison cry and stepped in front of her as Peter came towards us. He looked at Allison "I don't know about you,Allison but that apology didn't sound very sincere." I looked at Peter "leave her alone" he smirked at me showing me his claws. I knew was trying to scare me but I didn't budge. He looked at me "should have bitten you too". I turned my head hearing two growls knowhingthat it was Scott and Derek. They stepped in front of me and Allison as Scott looked back at us "run." I nodded and grabbed Allison's arm pulling her out of the house.

We ran over to where Chris was still laying knocked out as I grabbed Kate's gun and stood in front of them both as Allison tried to wake Chris. I closed my eyes feeling pain through out my whole body and knew that Peter was getting the upper hand on Derek and and Allison turned our head when we heard a car coming towards us seeing that it was Jackson's Porsche as we shared a look. Our attention was turned back to the house hearing a crashing sound and saw Scott come flying out of the house followed closely by Peter. I looked around for Derek but didn't see him. Who ever was driving the Porsche beeped the horn and then stepped out of the car. I saw it was Stiles as he threw a beaker at Peter which he caught. I saw Scott ran and get Allison's bow and throw it to her. She fired an arrow at the beaker making it explode causing Peter's arm to catch on fire. Stiles looked in the car as Jackson stepped out of the car throwing another beaker at Peter causing Peter to go up in flames. I ran towards Stiles as he hugged me tight.

We watched as Peter started towards Allison as Scott jumped in front of him and punched Peter in the face causing him to fall. We watched as Peter started to transform back to a human as he walked towards Scott and kissed him causing him to turn back to his normal self. I saw that Chris was finally up and was watching Allison and Scott. Stiles finally looked at me and I saw the worried expression. I looked at him "Sti I promise I'm fine" he looked at me "you were gone for two days Nic.' I nodded "I know but I promise nothing happened to me" he nodded and hugged me again. We all turned when we heard footsteps seeing Derek walk towards Peter. I had a feeling he was going to kill Peter and I guess Scott did too cause he ran over to him saying "wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek,if you do this,I'm dead, her father and family. What am I suppose to do?" I burned my head in Stiles' shoulder seeing Derek bring his claws down to Peter's throat and slash it. Derek stood up and turned to us with red glowing eyes and said "I'm the alpha now" as I just shook my head.

After what happened Chris told us we needed to get out of the woods before the police came.I left with Scott and Stiles and on the way home Stiles told me and Scott we were stopping at the hospital as we asked him why. He told us about Peter bitting Lydia and how she was having a reaction and wanted Scott to look at it. I felt guilty for not being at the dance and protecting her. We got to the hospital and snuck into Lydia's room. Scott told Stiles to close to the door as he crawled over to it and started to close it as it made a horrible squeaking noise. Me and Scott cringed hearing it and prayed that no one else heard it. Once the door was closed Stiles walked back over to us as Scott lifted Lydia's bandages. Scott looked at the both of us as Stiles looked at him "what? Is it completely healed?" Scott shook his head "no, not at all." Stiles looked at us "I don't get it. The doctor said she'd be fine." Scott shrugged "yeah but the bite's not healing like it did with me. Which means she's not a werewolf." Stiles looked at us "then what the hell is she?" I sighed "that's the question Sti." I looked at them both "we should go home and plus I really need a shower" they laughed and we snuck back out of the hospital.

We dropped Scott off and then heard towards our house in silence. Stiles decided to break the silence "so are you going to tell me what happened these past two days?" I looked at him and shook my head "not just yet Sti,sorry." We pulled into our driveway seeing that the police cruiser wasn't there. When we got inside I looked at him "I'm going to go take my shower then go to bed." He nodded "I'm going to get change and then head to the hospital" I nodded "I'll stop by tomorrow night Sti." I walked up to my room and grabbed my shorts and tank top I slept in and went to the bathroom. I took a nice hot long shower letting the water relax my muscles. Once I was done I got out and changed into the the shorts and tank top and then went back to my room. Once I got into my room I sensed someone else in it and knew it was Derek. I could see his red eyes looking at me through the darkness as I shook my head "that's creepy." I turned on the light and saw his eyes go back to his normal green color. He looked at me "I bit Jackson" I nodded "building your pack?" He nodded "I had to do it Nic." I put my hand up stopping "I know you had your reasons Derek. But I'm too tired to have that conversation or the one about us right now. So if you want you can lave or stay the night cause Stiles and my dad aren't home." He looked at me and took off his jacket "I'll stay." I nodded and crawled into the bed as he came and laid next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and started to kiss my neck. I bit my lip and moaned a little as I felt him smirk against my neck "want me to stop." I shook my head as he kept going. Next thing I knew he was on top of me leaning down kissing me. I pulled off his shirt as he pulled my off and kissed down my stomach stopping at my shorts. He looked at me as I nodded and watched as he pulled them off with my underwear and then pulled off his jeans and boxers. I saw how hard he was as he got back on top and pushed his self into me. I moaned as thrusted into me as I moved my hips with his. We lasted a few minutes before we both hit our breaking points as he released his load deep into me. Once we were done he held me in his arms as I looked at him "Kate was right that is some hot sex and now we really need to talk." He smirked and kissed me "not Nic." I nodded "night Derek" and fell asleep in his arms dreaming about him.


	15. Omega

I woke up the next morning to see Derek was still next to me asleep. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek seeing him open his eyes as he looked at me and smiled "morning." I smiled back at him "morning. Last night was amazing" he laughed and kissed me "yes it was." I kissed him back and then looked at the time and sighed "shit. I promised Stiles I would go to the hospital today. We need to get up and I need to shower and get dressed." He nodded "you want me to wait for you?" I shook my head "no you should go just in case my dad comes home." He nodded as I looked at him "Derek stay hidden. What Peter did to Kate I'm sure the Argents won't let it go." He looked at me and nodded as I sat up and grabbed the towel I kept in my room and slid out of the bed and wrapped it around my body. I heard him whistle as I rolled my eyes and walked over to my closet and got out some clothes and walked to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower taking it fast then got out and got dressed. I walked back to my room seeing that Derek was gone and grabbed my phone texting Stiles telling him I would be there soon I had a few stops to make.

The first stop was to the police station to see my dad and tell him I was ok. I walked into the station and said hi to the deputy at the front desk then walked to my dad's office. I knocked on his door and heard him say come in as I walked in and saw him working on some paperwork as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and looked at him "hey dad." He looked up form his paperwork and got up from his chair coming over to hug me "oh thank god you're ok. Allison said you weren't with her when I saw her the other day and you weren't answering your phone." I nodded "I'm ok daddy I promise. I went to see Ryan's parents and sister and they asked me to spend the night with them." He nodded "did you hear about Lydia?" I nodded "yeah when I got home last night." He nodded as I looked at his desk seeing a picture of Kate's body and shuddered. I looked at him "what are you working on?" He sighed "we got a call late last night saying there was a body at the Hale house. So when we got there we discovered a women's body with her throat ripped out." I nodded "did you identify the body?" He sighed "it was Kate Argent" I bit my lip "do the Argents know?" He nodded "yeah we notified them after we identified her." I nodded "dad I'm going to go see Lydia. I'll see you tonight." He nodded and hugged me one more time before I left.

I got to the hospital and saw and Melissa talking as I walked over to them. I looked at " I'm sorry about Lydia." He nodded and looked over to the chairs as I did the same and saw Stiles laying across the chairs. looked at Melissa "he's been here all night" Melissa nodded "he's been here all weekend." I shook my head as we heard Stiles say "you're dirty" and looked at them "sorry about him." I walked over to Stiles and woke him up. He looked at me "what did you hear?" I laughed "oh nothing but maybe we should go home or get something to eat." He shook his head "I don't want to leave just in case something happens. So vending machines?" I nodded as we headed to the vending machine. I watched as he put the money in and waited for his Reese's to come out only to get struck. I laughed hearing him "seriously? come on" he started to hit the machine "just gah! it's not gonna work." He hit the machine once more sending it tumbling down as we looked at each other. I looked at him "nice going" ad he just shrugged and got his Reese. We heard a scream as I looked at him "Lydia?" He nodded "Lydia" as we took over running back to her room.

When we got there we saw Melissa and in the room looking for Lydia. I looked at Melissa "what happened?" She shrugged "we don't know she was in the shower and now she disappeared. I have to call the police." I looked at Stiles "you should call Scott and tell him to meet us here." He nodded and went to call Scott as I stood next to Melissa and waited for my dad to get there. When he got there he asked Melissa what happened as she told him what she told me and Stiles. Once she was done he looked at her "naked? As in naked?" Melissa nodded "I'm pretty sure they mean the sam thing, but yes, as far as we know, she left here clothing optional." I laughed a little as he looked at me and asked Melissa if everyone checked the whole hospital and if there was anything suspicious. She told him everyone double checked as he got on his radio "all right,let's get and APB out on a 16-year-old redhead. Any other descriptors?" Stiles walked back over to us as he looked at our dad "5'3',green eyes,fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde." I laughed a little of course my brother would know every single detail about her. Our dad looked at us "you two come over here" he pointed to a corner away from everyone as I looked at Stiles giving him the nice going look.

We walked over to where our dad was as he looked at Stiles "what the hell are you still doing here?" Stiles looked at him "um providing moral support?" He looked at me "Nic can you take your brother back home and make sure he stays there please?" I nodded "sure dad" as we walked back over to Melissa as I looked at her "is it ok if I pick up my car tomorrow?" She nodded as I looked at Stiles "come on Sti lets go." Once we got in the elevator he looked at me "Scott should be waiting for us outside and I got this for him to use for the scent" he showed me Lydia's hospital gown as I nodded. We walked outside seeing Scott waiting for us. Stiles handed him the town as he looked at Stiles "is this the one she was just wearing?" Stiles nodded and Scott looked at both of us "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again." I nodded as we walked over to the Jeep and got in.

Stiles looked at him as he started the Jeep "all right,just shove the thing in your face an let's find her. Wow!" The three of us looked out the windshield seeing Allison standing in front of the Jeep. She walked over to Scott's side as he was asking her what she doing at the hospital that people would see them together. She told him that she didn't care that we needed to find Lydia before the other's did. Scott looked at her "I can find her before the cops can." She looked at him "how about before my father does?" We shook our heads as Scott looked at her "he knows?" She nodded "yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave me house in SUVs" as Scott said "search party." When she said it was more like a hunting party Scott her to get in as she climbed into the back with me. Scott sniffed the gown and struck his head out the window sniffing the air and I couldn't help but to laugh.

As we drove Stiles broke the silence as he asked Allison "all right if she's turning would they actually kill her?" Allison shrugged "I don't know they won't tell me anything. All they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral,when the other's get here." Stiles asked her who the other were and she said they wouldn't tell her that either. Stiles sighed "okay your family has got some serious communication issues to work on." Allison looked at me "speaking of family. Nic would you mind coming to Kate's funeral with me. My dad said it was fine because you protect me against Peter." I nodded "of course I'll come with you." Stiles looked over at Scott "Scott are we going the right way?" Scott looked at him "take the next right." I looked out the window seeing that we were on the back roads in the woods and had a feeling where we were going.

Stiles parked as the four of us got out and followed behind Scott as he sniffed the air led us further into the woods. We walked for 5 minutes before stopping at the Hale house as I let out a small laughed "knew it." Stiles looked at Scott "she came here? You sure?" Scott nodded "yeah,this is where the scent leads." Scott looked at him then to me and Allison "all right,but has Lydia even been here?" I shook my head and Allison looked at him "not with she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek." Scott looked at her "you mean looking for an Alpha." Allison nodded and asked "wolves need a pack,right?" Scott told her not all of them as Allison asked if Lydia could have be drawn to an Alpha to be part of a pack. He nodded saying that wolves were stronger in packs in everything and that a pack would make Derek stronger too. Speaking of Derek I wondered where he was seeing that he didn't pop out of the house asking us what we were doing there.

I watched as Stiles looked at the ground playing with something as he got Scott and Allison's attention "whoa,hey look at this. You see this? I think it's a tripwire." He pulled the wire as me and Allison watched Scott get pulled upside down. Scott called to Stiles causing him to turn around and looked surprised to see Scott hanging upside down. Scott looked at him "next time you see a tripwire don't trip it." Stiles nodded as me and Allison laughed. Stiles went to go help Scott down when Scott said "wait,wait,wait,wait. Someone's coming. Hide! Go!" The three of us looked at him then ran into the woods hiding behind trees and watched. We saw Chris and the hunters come into view as Chris walked over to Scott. We shared a look as we watched Chris and Scott closely.

Once Chris was gone the three of us came out from behind the trees and went back over to Scott. Allison asked if he was alright and he nodded "its just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." I laughed a little imaging Derek and my dad talking. Allison asked me and Stiles to help he get Scott down but told us he got it and used his claws to cut the wire. Once he was down I looked the three of them "we should get out of here. School and funeral tomorrow." They nodded as we walked back to the Jeep. Stiles dropped me off at the hospital so I could pick up my car instead of waiting for tomorrow as I said bye to Scott and Allison telling them I would see them in school. I walked into the hospital to tell Melissa I was taking my car and then walked back out getting into it and drove home. I pulled in as Stiles was doing the same and got out and walked inside with him. Once we were inside he looked at me "you sure you want to go the funeral tomorrow? I mean she did hold you and Derek for two days. Allison would understand you changing your mind." I sighed "thanks for the reminded Sti. But yeah I'm sure. We have to see who the other Argents are what they have planned." He nodded "just be careful ok please." I nodded "I will be I promise. Good night." I walked upstairs to my room and went over to my closet and pulled out my outfit for school and then got out my black dress and heels for the funeral. Once I made sure I was ready for tomorrow I go changed for bed and walked over to it crawling and fell right asleep.

I woke up to my alarm going off and rolled over to the turn it off. I sat up remembering my dream which of course were basically Derek and wondered why I hadn't heard from him since that night. But I knew I had more things to worry about like looking for Lydia and the funeral. I stood up and grabbed my clothes and asked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Once I got done I got dressed and did my hair and make up. I walked backed into my room and grabbed my bag and the dress for the funeral and walked downstairs to the kitchen seeing that Stiles was already there. He looked at me "morning Nic. You ready for today?" I looked at him "morning and not really but its the right thing to do Sti." He nodded "so two cars today then." I nodded "yeah thats the best idea and everything." I grabbed a bagel and walked outside with him as we got into our cars. I followed him to school and pulled up next to him as we saw Scott waiting for us. We got out and walked over to him as I looked at him "morning Scott." He smiled a little at me "morning Nic and thanks again for going to the funeral with Allison." I looked at him "like I told Stiles its not a big deal." He nodded "but Nic she had you and Derek for two days." I shook my head "Scott just drop it alright." Both him and Sties looked at me as I told them I was going to class. They nodded and I started to walk away when I heard Scott ask Stiles "has she talked to you about what happened?" as Stiles said "no,she keeps changing the subject when I bring it up." I sighed and walked into the school.

If I was being true to myself I really didn't want to about it but knew I should but I didn't want them to worry especially if I told them I had nightmares about it. I went to class hoping that it would help clear my head and everything but durning one of them I asked to be excused because I was having flashbacks of that night and wanted to get out of the room before I flipped out if someone touched me. I started to walk to the bathroom when I heard voices coming form the boy's bathroom which sounded like Jackson and Derek. I walked into the boy's bathroom which of course is totally normal for me to do especially when I hear the voice of the guy I'm supposedly destined to be with. I walked over to them and stood next to Derek as Jackson said "look, I've got my own agenda. Which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall. So why don't you just go back to the fu-." He stopped when he noticed me and Derek staring at him as black blood started to come out of his ears. Jackson looked in the mirror and then back to us "What is it? What's happening?" I looked at Derek as he looked at Jackson "body's fighting the bite." Jackson kept looking at Derek who was backing away slowly as Jackson asked why. Derek looked frightened as he shook his head saying he didn't know and left the looked at me "what does it mean." I shrugged "I don't go back to class Jackson." He glared at me and pushed past me as I sighed and followed him out.

After the whole Derek and Jackson thing I decided to get dressed for the funeral seeing that there was only one more period before school started. I saw and Allison come out of a classroom together as I walked over to them "everything ok?" They nodded as Allison told me she was having a breakdown from everyone talking about Kate and I nodded. Scott looked at me "you look nice,Nic." I smiled at him "thanks Scottie" and looked at Allison "you want me to drive you to the cemetery?" She nodded and told me she would meet me at my car after she got changed as I said alright. Scott told me he and Stiles would be there hiding from the crowd as I nodded hearing the bell for the class.

After school I waited for Allison by my car as everyone started to walk out of the school. She saw me and walked over to me as I looked at her "you ready for this?" She sighed and shook her head "not really but I have to go for my family." I nodded as we got into the car and started to head towards the cemetery. As I drove my phone went off and I asked Allison to check it for me figuring it was either Scott or Stiles texting me. She picked it up and looked over at me "it's a text from Derek asking if you want to have the talk tonight." I looked over at her and then back at road "tell him I'll call him later." Se nodded and texted him back for me and then looked at me "why does Derek want to talk to you?" I sighed and looked over at her quickly "you have to promise not to tell anyone in your family." She nodded as I took a deep breathe and told her "me and Derek are linked to each other. It happened the day of the fire at his house when I met him at the police station. Us being linked means we feel each other's pain and when were are apart we have this pain in our heart. The only people that know are Stiles and probably Scott cause Stiles told him and Kate and Peter knew. But Scott and Stiles don't know this part but I think Peter and Kate did. Being linked also means we are destined to be together. And we kinda slept together the other night." She looked at me "oh wow. That's gotta be a lot for you to process and everything. I also promise not to tell Scott and Stiles about you and Derek sleeping together." I looked at her and thanked her we pulled up to cemetery seeing Chris and Victoria waiting for us along with the police and reporters.

We got out of the car as Chris and Victoria stood on either side of us guarding us from the flashing lights of the cameras. I saw my dad telling people to back up as he looked over at me and nodded. Allison grabbed my hand as we got escorted to the chairs as Chris and Victoria talked. They were talking about how this was a bad idea and Victoria told Chris it was someone else's idea. Chris sighed "I tried telling him. But he insisted on making a point of it." Victoria looked at him "well if he insisted,then he can deal with this when he gets her." Me and Allison shared a look as she looked at her parents "when who gets here?" Victoria just looked at us and told us to sit. I sat next to Allison and started to look around when I saw Scott and Stiles hiding behind a tombstone as I nudged Allison and nodded my head to where the geniuses were hiding. She looked over and saw Scott and waved back to him after he gave her a small wave. Our attention was brought back when we heard Chris say "Gerard" and Victoria say "I'm so sorry." We both looked up to see an older man surrounded by two other men. He looked at Allison "do you remember me?" She just looked at him and shook her head as he smiled at her "considering I haven't seen you since you were there. I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me if it's more comfortable call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa." He looked at me "and who are you?" I looked at him "I'm Nicole Stilinski." He gave me a small smile "nice to meet you." I just nodded at him.

Once the funeral was over I saw my dad head over to where Scott and Stiles were hiding as I whispered "shit". Allison looked at me "what?" I looked over to where my dad was ad she told me to go. I looked at the rest of the Argent family "again I'm so sorry for your lost. And thank you again for letting me sit with I should go my dad is over by my mom's grave. I should go check on him." They nodded and I walked over to my dad hearing him bust Stiles and Scott. I looked at them when we heard my dad's radio go off "4-1-5 Adam." My dad looked at Scott and Stiles giving them the I'm not done look as he answered his radio call "I didn't copy that. Did you say 4-1-5 Adam?" The deputy said yes as me and Scott looked over at Stiles knowing he knew the codes by heart. He looked at us and rolled his eyes "disturbance in a car." We nodded and snuck away before our dad turned around again.

Scott and Stiles followed me home in the Jeep as we pulled into the driveway. I got out of my car and walked over to the Jeep leaning in through the passenger side window as I looked at them "let me go change and then we can go to the scene." The nodded as I walked into the house and walked upstairs to my room to change. I also texted Derek telling him I would stop by the house later. He texted me back saying he was staying at the abandoned subway station as I answered him saying alright and that I would see him later. Once I got changed I walked back downstairs and outside getting into the back of the Jeep looking at Scott and Stiles "alright I'm ready." They nodded as Stiles towards heading towards the crime scene taking the side roads. We got to the scene seeing the EMTs loading a body into an ambulance as we got out of the Jeep. Stiles looked Scott "what the hell is Lydia doing?" he looked at Stiles "I don't know." Stiles looked at him "what kept you from doing that? Was it Allison?" Scott nodded as Stiles asked him if we needed to get closer so he could get the scent. He shook his head saying no that he had it. I could tell Stiles was getting nervous as he looked at Scott "I just need you to din her, alright? Please just find her." Scott nodded saying that he would before he disappeared. I put my hand on his shoulder "its gonna be ok Sti." He just looked at me and sighed.

I saw my dad and nudged Stiles in the side as we walked over to him. Stiles was about to say something to our dad when he said "Lydia?" I turned my head to see Lydia standing there naked as she asked if someone was going to give her a jacket. She seemed fine as I looked at Stiles "I need to go some where I'll see you later." I asked my dad if a deputy could drop me off in town as he said next calling one over and telling him to drop me off. Once I got dropped off I walked to the abandoned station and walked down the stairs that lead to the platform seeing Derek waiting for me. I smiled at him "hey" he looked at me and smiled back then frowned at something behind me. I turned around to see Issac Lahey as I looked at Derek "what's going on?" He looked at me "I offered him the bite and now he's taking me up on it." He went over and bit Issac and then looked at me "i need you to watch him please." I nodded and looked at Issac "come on Issac I'll walk you home." I looked at Derek "so much of our talk" as he nodded. I looked at Issac as we headed up the stairs knowing Scott and Stiles were going to kill me about not telling them about Issac. Once I walked Issac him I got home and walked up to my room and laid on my bed staring at the ceiling getting ready for what ever was going to happen next.


	16. Shape-Shifted

The next night I found myself at the subway station with Derek. He had texted me durning the day telling we could finally have the talk that we both had been avoiding now here I was sitting in his room which was an old train car as I looked at him "well this is cozy. Do you want to go first?" He looked at me and nodded "yeah I'll go first I guess." I nodded and could tell he was a little uncomfortable as he sat down next to me. He took a deep breathe "I know I said we could never be together but obviously we can't seem to stay away from each other. And us being linked isn't really helping the situation. If we are meant to be mates you need to know I will always protect you. But I'm also an Alpha now I need to build my pack. The Argents are out for blood with what happened with Kate. You might to choose a side Nic." He looked into my eyes "I never meant for you to be thrown into this and having to pick a side if it really came down to that." And deep down I knew he truly meant it.

I looked at him once he finished knowing it was my turn to talk and everything. I sighed and started "you said you felt my pain when everything with Ryan happened." He nodded as I continued "I lied I felt your sadness and pain the moment you left the station the day of the would haunt my dreams for weeks after that. And then they stopped until that day in the woods with Stiles and Scott. Then you kissed me at your house before the idiots got you arrested. The day at the station when you told me to stay away from you broke my wanted to stay away from me to protect me but Derek I don't need protection. And you're right the link isn't helping right now. I know you will always protect me Derek. I'll help you build your pack but only if we choose the ones who really need help or want the bite." He nodded as I sighed with the next thing I said "I know I probably will have to pick a side and I have a feeling it will be your I know with doing that Scott and Stiles will hate me. But after the other night I know this I don't want to be away from you. It could be the link, myself or a combination of both but I think we both are stronger together then apart." I bit my lip as the next thing came out "you don't have to say anything back but Derek all I know is that I'm in love with you." I looked at him waiting for some kind of response or anything really.

He looked at me "if you pick my side you can always stay here with me in another car. I know you have been lying to your dad about knowing me and I'm sorry about that but we both know it's for the best with keeping him in the dark about everything." I nodded knowing he was right about keeping my dad in the dark as he continued. "And I'm in love with you too Nic, but we can't let anyone else know about our feelings not until the Argents calm down." I nodded and looked at him "I get that Derek I really do and I'll probably take you up on that offer about staying with you. Once Scott and Stiles find out that I knew about Issac and that I'm helping you build a pack they are going to be pissed." He nodded as I smiled a little "at least we're not the same page about feelings and everything." He smiled and nodded "yes we are" he leaned over and kissed me as I kissed him back. We broke up when we heard someone calling his name as we shared a look.

We walked out of the car to see Issac there looking scared. Derek looked at him "what's wrong?" He looked at us "my dad. I think he's dead" I couldn't help but to notice how much he looked like Scott when he thought he called the bus driver. Derek looked at him "what did you do?" Issue looked at us "that's the thing. It wasn't me." The both of us looked at him as I asked "what was it then?" He shrugged "I don't know I did't get a good look at what it was." I nodded and looked at Derek "don't go to the crime scene yet. I'm sure the police are there by now. And I think Issac should stay here at least for the night." Derek looked at me and smirked "already acting like the pack mother and I agree he should stay here until we figured out what killed his father." I nodded and looked at Issac "it's gonna be ok. And I'll see you at lacrosse practice tomorrow to make sure the full moon isn't affecting you." He nodded as I looked at Derek "I should be going. I need to get some sleep. I promised Lydia I would be there for her seeing that its her first day back after the attack and her disappearing." He nodded "alright and text me tomorrow if anything happens." I nodded "I will. Night Derek and Issac I'll see you tomorrow." They nodded as I walked up the stairs of the station and got into my car and drove home. When I got home I saw my dad wasn't home yet but saw that Stiles was. I walked in seeing that the first floor lights were off as I went upstairs and checked his room seeing he was passed out on his bed. I smiled to myself and closed his door before I went to my room and crashed for the night.

I woke up to my alarm going off and sighed knowing that I had to watch Issac and make sure he was ok and that the moon wasn't affecting him. I rolled over and turned off the alarm then rolled out of bed and grabbed my clothes off of the chair and walked into the bathroom jumping in the shower real quick and then got out out and dressed. I walked downstairs and sat at the counter waiting for Stiles. He walked down a few minutes after I did and asked if I was ready to go cause he had practice early. I nodded and got up as we walked to the Jeep and got in as he drove towards the school. I looked at him "you're awfully quite this morning. What's wrong?" He looked at me "getting ready for the full moon and chaining up Scott so he doesn't kill me." I nodded as we pulled up to the school "he's gonna be ok Sti." He nodded and parked "I'll see you on the field" I nodded "yeah I just wasn't to make sure Lydia is ok and then I'll be there." He nodded and got out and walked into the school as I waited for Allison and Lydia to show up.

I saw them pull up to the school and walked over to Allison's car. I hugged Lydia once she was out of the car "welcome back Lyds." She smiled and hugged me back "thanks Nic." The three of us walked towards the school as Allison looked at her and asked "you really don't remember any?" Lydia looked at us and shook her head "they call it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying we have no idea why you can't remember running through the wood naked for two days. But personally, I don't care I lost nine pounds." I laughed and Allison smiled a little. We stopped by the doors as Allison looked at her again "you sure, you're ready for this?" Lydia looked at her "please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." I rolled my eyes and looked as the three of us walked into the school causing everyone to stop and stare. Allison looked at Lydia "maybe it's the nine pounds." Lydia took a moment to gather her self then held her head up high and walked ahead of us. I looked at Allison "she's going to be alright." She nodded as I looked at the time seeing that I needed to get to the field. I looked at Allison "I promised Scott and Stiles I would watch them practice. I'll see you at lunch." She nodded and said bye as I walked back out of the school and headed to the field. When I got there I saw that practice had just started and saw Issac was with the team and watched as he looked around. Once he spotted me I nodded and mouthed that everything was going to be alright as he just nodded at me.

I saw Scott in the goalie post as I walked over to Stiles and asked him why Scott was goalie. He looked at me "because in the locker room he caught the scent of another wolf and he's on the team." I acted surprised as talked lowly "really I wonder who the other wolf is." I said it low enough so Scott knew that I knew what was going on and to warn Issac so he could be careful around Scott. I texted Derek telling him that Scott knew about another wolf being around. Me and Stiles watched as Scott would come out of the goal and tackle a player and sniff them. I shook my head as my phone went off seeing that Derek texted me saying he knew and that he was watching the practice as well. I started to look around as Stiles looked at me and asked me what was wrong I told him nothing. I saw it was Issac's turn and held my breathe praying he wouldn't react and thankfully he let Scott tackle him. I heard Stiles say our dad was here as I looked over to where he was looking seeing our dad with a bunch of deputies walking over to the coach and started talking to him. I heard the coach call Issac over to to them as Issac looked at me as I gave him a small nod telling him it was ok and watched as he walked over to them.

Scott walked over to us as looked at us "his father's dead. They think he was murdered." Stiles looked at him "are they saying he's a suspect?" Scott asked why and Stiles said that Issac could be put into a holding cell for 24 hours. Scott looked at him "how good are these holding cells at holding people?"Stiles looked at him "people good. Werewolves,probably not that good." Scott looked at us "Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Stiles nodded as Scott looked in Issac's direction "he does." I sighed and texted Derek asking him if he heard the conversation. He texted me right back telling me he did and that he was going to check out Issac's house and that I should go to class and act like I don't know what's going on. I texted him back saying alright and told Stiles and Scott we should get to class. They nodded as the three of us walked into the school and they went to chemistry as I went to English.

All day I was worried about Issac and what was happening to him. When the last bell rang I saw Scott running towards the doors as I ran after him. We got out in time to see Issac handcuffed and getting into a police car. We both shared a look watching as the car drove away with Issac looking at us from the back window.A few seconds later Derek pulled up and looked at Scott telling him to get in. Scott looked at him "are you serious? You did that. This is your fault." Derek nodded "I know that. Now get into the car and help him." Scott looked at me as I looked at him "please Scott." He looked at me and then back to Derek shaking his head "no I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon comes." I sighed shaking my head as Derek looked at him "not when they do a real search of the house." Me and Scott looked at him as Scott asked him what he meant. He looked at us "whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." I looked at Scott and pushed him to the car "you need to go and help him Scott." He nodded and got into the car as Derek looked at me "you too Nic. We're dropping you off at the station to see if you can keep Issac calm." I nodded as Scott climbed into back as I got into the car. He looked at me "you knew about Issac before Stiles told you,didn't you?" I nodded "yes but we have other things to worry about besides me knowing about him before you and Sti." Derek nodded as he started to drive towards the station "she's right." Once we got to the station Derek looked at me "one of us will text you and let you know what's going on." I nodded and told them good before I got out of the car and walked into the station.

I went to my dad's office and smiled when he asked me what I was doing there. I told him that I wanted to spend some time with him seeing that Scott and Stiles were working on a project I didn't want to stay in the house and be bored. Of course that was a lie but he brought it. We talked for a little bit before he started to do paperwork and I started to do some homework and started to think of a way of going into the back to see Issac. I was going to use the bathroom excuse that I used when I went to see Derek there but ended up not needing to use it. My dad and the other deputies got called on a call and I knew I had at least an half hour before they got back which would give me enough time to sneak in the back and check on Issac and then sneak back before he came back and noticed I was gone. Once they were gone I walked to the back and saw Issac sitting on one of the beds looking down but looked up when he heard my footsteps. He smiled a little and asked what I was doing back there as I looked at him "I came to check on you and tell you Derek, Scott and god help us Stiles are coming up with a plan to get you out. How you holding up?" He shrugged "I guess the best I can and everything." I nodded "don't worry those threes will come up with something." He just nodded and looked at me "does it hurt." I looked at him knowing he was talking about the moon and how this was his first full moon as a wolf. I nodded "I know for Scott he acted like all he wanted to do was kill has better control of it it but he says its because he was born with the gene its different then being bitten." He nodded and looked at me "are you scared of everything that's going on?" I shook my head "no I'm not" he shook his head and laughed a little "you're either really brave or stupid." I laughed "Derek would agree with you." He smirked "speaking of Derek what's going on with you two?" I was about to answer when my phone started to go off I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Stiles as I looked at Issac "it's Stiles I gotta take it." He looked at me and nodded as I walked to the other side of the room and answered it "Hey,Sti what's going on?"

"Nic you need to get some place safe right now." I heard the worry in his voice as I asked him "what's going on,Stiles?" He sighed "the Argents are sending a hunter to kill Issac. Allison is going to slow him down some how. Me and Derek are on the way to the station right now." I nodded "alright I'll try and work on finding a place right now." I hung up and looked over at Issac seeing that he looked scared. I walked over to him "you heard all of that?" He nodded as I sighed "Issac it's gonna be ok nothing is gonna to happen to you I promise we won't let them hurt you." He just looked at me and nodded. Just seeing Issac looking so sad broke my heart so I decided to stay with Issac until Derek and Stiles got to us or the hunter which ever. But I knew I wasn't gong to leave him alone after I promised him what I did.

Stiles called me and told me that he and Derek were sitting outside of the station trying to come with an excuse to use on the deputy that was sitting at the front desk. I laughed when Stiles said Derek was no help and heard Derek growl at him as he hung up. I looked over at Issac and saw him in a corner of the cell shaking. I walked over to the cell and squatted down "Issac its ok take deep breathes and listen to my voice." He looked at me and did what I told him. We heard the fire alarm go off and shared a look. The noise was getting to Issac as he ran to the bars and started to pull them apart I got up and moved away from the cell calling his name. "Issac,Issac you need to stop. Calm down." I sighed when he didn't listen to me "where the hell is Stiles and Derek?" Just then I heard footsteps coming towards the cell area and saw Stiles being dragged by someone in a deputy uniform and figured that was the hunter the Argents hired. Just fucking great.

I ran over to Stiles and the hunter looking at the hunter "let my brother go and nothing bad will happen to you. You don't have to hurt anyone." The hunter looked at me "I was hired to kill a werewolf and that's what I tend to do." I looked over at Issac's cell and saw that he broke out of it as I sent Stiles a look. The next thing we knew the hunter got knocked out by Issac. I grabbed Stiles as we both fell to the ground and crawled towards the wall as Issac came towards us. Stiles looked at me "we're fucked." I rolled my eyes at him just as Derek walked in and grabbed the wolfsbane the hunter was holding and broke it half. He then looked at Issac and roared at and Stiles watched amazed as Issac shifted back to normal and cowered in the corner. Stiles looked at Derek "how did you do that?" Derek looked at him and smirked "I'm the Alpha." I shook my head "well you need to get Issac out of here before our dad gets here." He nodded and walked over to Issac and whispered something to him causing him to get up. They went out the back door leaving me and Stiles to come up with an excuse.

Our dad came running in followed by other deputies as they looked at the unconscious hunter. Stiles looked at him then our dad and pointed to the hunter "uh,he did it." Our dad looked at me "is that true Nic?" I nodded "yeah Stiles came to get me and then this guy grabbed us and dragged us back here. He opened Issac's cell and then Issac knocked him out and rand out the back door." Our dad sighed "alright you two gp home. I'll see you later." We nodded and walked back up to the front and went out to the Jeep and got in.I sighed and looked at Stiles "I hate lying to him" he nodded "I know I hate it too but he won't believe us if we told him the truth." I sighed as he started the Jeep "I know" and looked out the window as he drove home. Once we got home we both said good night to each other and went to our rooms.I walked over to my bed staring up at my ceiling knowing it was just a matter of time before Scott told Stiles that I knew about Issac before they did and started to consider Derek's offer about staying with him. I also started to wonder what the Argents had planned seeing that Gerard was now our principle. What ever it was I knew it couldn't be good for either side. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	17. Ice Pick

The next morning I woke up feeling someone holding me around the waist. It felt nice but then I remembered I went to bed alone and immediately opened my eyes. I heard "its ok its just me." I turned my head to look at the person who the voice belonged to "Derek? What are you doing here? How long have you've been here? Is everything ok?" He laughed a little "I came to check on you to see if you were ok from last night. I got here maybe an hour ago. Everything is fine. I should be asking you if everything is alright. It looked like you were having a nightmare. What's going on Nic?" I moved closer to him and sighed looking up at him "I guess I'm just worried about what the Argents have planned seeing that Gerard is our principle." He looked at me "that's not the only thing you're worried about. You're still worried about Stiles finding out you knew about Issac before him and Scott and not telling them. And him hating you." I sighed "yes. I mean I love Stiles and I will always love my little brother and protect him no matter what. But there is a part of me that is telling me he shouldn't be mad at me for not telling him and Scott about Issac. You gave him a choice and told him what was going on and he still wanted the bite. I just don't want him to hate me forever." He kissed my forehead "its gonna be ok Nic. Stiles might be mad but I bet he would never hate you . No one could hate you. Like I said you can stay with me til he cools off." I smiled and kissed him "thank you." He kissed me back "you're welcome." I sighed and looked at the time "I need to get ready for school and you go before Stiles sees you. He nodded "alright I'll talk to you later." I nodded and watched as he got off the bed and climbed out the window.

Once he was gone I slipped out of bed and grabbed my clothes. I didn't feel like showering as I just threw on my clothes. I walked downstairs seeing that Stiles was already down in the kitchen. He smiled "morning Nic." I nodded back "morning Sti." I grabbed a muffin and looked at him "ready to go?" He nodded as we walked to the Jeep and got in. As we drove he looked at me "so you ready for rock climbing in gym." I looked at him and nodded as we pulled up to the school "I'm so going to try and avoid climbing today." He laughed "at least we have it before lunch." I laughed "and the fact the seniors make the sophomores go before them." He struck out his tongue as we got out of the Jeep and walked into the school. We got to the locker rooms I looked at him "see you in the gym." He nodded and walked into the guys locker room as I went into the girls.

Once I was dressed I walked into the gym with Allison and Lydia seeing Scott and Stiles talking. Scott sent me a small glare as I shook my head as Allison looked at me "what was that about?"I looked at her "nothing don't worry about it." Coach blew his whistle "alright McCall and Allison you two are up. Get harnessed and start climbing." Sitles walked over to me as we watched Allison and Scott climb. He looked at me "what's going on with you and Scott? I told we should go over to you when you came into the gym but he said no. I thought it was because it was because you were with Allison but I saw the glare he sent you." I shook my head "don't worry about it its nothing." I hated lying to him but it was technically between me,Scott and Derek even though I knew he was gonna find out sooner or later.

I watched as Allison kicked Scott off the wall as the ropes stopped him from completely hitting the mats on the floor. Everyone started to laugh as Coach walked over to Scott and looked at him "McCall, I don't know, but your pain give me a special kind of joy. Right?. Alright next two." He looked at Stiles "Stilinski, Erica, let's go the wall." I watched as Stiles started to climb the wall with no problem but Erica literally looked scared to death. Coach asked if she was alright as Lydia said Erica was freaking out. He asked her if she was ok again and Erica said she was fine. Allison looked at Coach "Coach,maybe it's not know she's epileptic." He sighed "why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff." He looked up at Erica and started to talk to her "Erica you're fine. Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you. Come on." Erica did what she was told and landed on the mat as Coach went to check on her "see you're fine. You're on he ground. You're all right. Let's go shake it off. You're fine." He told us class was off and that we could go get changed. We nodded and walked back to the locker room.

When we were getting changed I looked over at Erica and pulled out my cell and texted Derek. "I think I found another person for your pack." I finished getting changed and was going to go talk to Erica but saw she was gone. I walked out with Allison when we saw Scott run pass us and into the gym. We both looked at each other and ran into the gym after Scott. We watched as he caught Erica from the wall and saw that she was having a seizure. Me and Allison ran over to him as Allison told him to put Erica onto her side. Allison looked at Scott and asked him "how'd you know?" He looked at her "I just felt it." Allison nodded as EMTs came in I looked at Erica and told her I would ride with her to the hospital as she just the way to the hospital I texted Derek telling him to come to the hospital. I sighed putting my phone back into my pocket hoping I was doing the right thing with helping him build his pack.

Once we got to the hospital they put Erica into an exam room as Melissa walked in. She looked at me and smiled "hey Nic." I smiled back at her "hey Mel." She looked at Erica "its been a while since we saw you Erica. You were being so good about taking your medication." Erica looked at Mel "are you going to tell my mom?" I felt my my phone go off and looked at Mel and Erica "its my dad. I gotta take it." They both nodded as I walked out of the room and pulled out my phone seeing a text from Derek saying he was at the hospital. I was about to text him back when I heard "where's the girl?" I looked at him "you gotta stop sneaking up on me like that and Scott's mom is talking and checking her over." He nodded as I looked at him "I'll go see how it's going." I was about to walk back into the room when I felt him grab my arm and tuned me around to look at him. "Nic you didn't need to do this." I looked at him "I told you I would help you build your pack and that's what I plan to do. Scott is already pissed at me." He nodded and let me go "thank you Nic." I nodded and walked back into the room.

When I walked back I heard Mel say "so the doctor's are gonna here in a minute okay?" Both of us nodded saying okay and watched as Mel walked out. Erica looked at me "you know you didn't need to come with me." I looked at her and shrugged "I wanted to make sure you were okay. It's no big deal." She looked at me and smiled a little "well thank you." I smiled back at her "you're welcome." We heard the door open and saw someone walk in and I knew it was Derek. He looked at Erica and told her to lay still as he wheeled her out of the room. I followed behind seeing that he wheeled her into the morgue. Derek picked up one of her pill bottles and read it out loud "side effects may include anxiety,walking acne, ulcerative colitis. Yeesh." I looked at him as he handed me the bottle as I read it. Erica looked at him "who are you?" He smirked "lets just say we have a mutual friend." Erica looked at me and before I could say anything Derek started talking again "you get a warning right before you have a seizure." She nodded and looked at the both of us "its called an aura. It's... it's like a metallic taste in my mouth." Derek looked at her telling her she didn't have to lie to us that she should tell us what it really tasted like. She sighed "it tastes like blood." I bit my lip and looked at her "I'm sorry." She just shrugged as Derek looked at her "what if I told you that all of this could go away? The side effects,the symptoms, all of it. And what if all those things not only went away but everything else got even better." She looked at me and I nodded letting her know Derek was telling the truth as she asked Derek how. He smirked looking at her "let me show you" and with that he bit her.

After he bit her the three of us snucked out of the hospital and got into the camaro. Derek looked over at me "I want Scott to see that I'm really building my pack." I nodded and looked at Erica who was sitting in the back and then back at Derek "I'm thinking make up." He nodded "you have something at home?" I nodded "yes I do" he nodded again and drove toward my house. When we got to my house I was happy to see that my dad wasn't there as we got out of the car and walked in. I looked at Derek "you can stay in the living room. We'll be down soon." He nodded and went to the livingroom as I looked at Erica "come on lets go make you over." She looked a little scared as I laughed and started to walk up to my room with her following me."

Once we got to my room I told her to sit on my bed while I walked over to my closet and stared looking for an outfit for her. I picked out a leopard printed skirt and a white shirt and my other leather jacket with black pumps. I showed her the outfit as she looked at me "you're the sheriff's daughter. Does he you have an outfit like that?" I laughed "what he doesn't know won't kill him." She laughed a little as I handed her the outfit as she walked to the bathroom to change. Once she was dressed I did her hair and make up. As I did she looked at me "so what's going on with you and Derek? You two have this whole sexual tension thing going on and everything." I laughed "that's a long story but lets say we both are figuring it out as well." She laughed and looked at me "well to me it seems like you both want the same thing." I laughed "yeah but we both know nothing cane happen right now." She nodded as I looked at her "you ready to go show Beacon Hills High your new look?" She smiled and nodded as we walked down stairs to Derek seeing him sitting on the couch. I walked into the living room before her and looked at Derek "I now introduce the new and improved Erica." She came and stood next to me as Derek looked at her and nodded then looked at me "you two ready?" We both nodded and the three of us walked back out to the car and got in as Derek drove us back to the school.

When we got back to the school Derek looked at Erica "now remember make sure Scott sees you and then walk back out." She nodded as I got out to let her out and watched her walk into the school. I got back into the car and looked at Derek "I might be talking you up on that offer on staying over tonight." He nodded "because Stiles will see that you picked my side?" I nodded and sighed "yes and I don't want to listen to him." He looked at me "Nic I'm sorry I never meant for you to get caught up in this and go against your brother." I looked at him "Derek you didn't make me do anything. It was my choice to help you and my alone." He nodded and leaned over and kissed me as I kissed him back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the front door open to the school and sighed "I do believe its show time."

We saw Erica come walking down the front stairs as Derek pulled the car up to her. We saw Scott and Stiles bust out of the doors as I got out of the car so Erica could get back in. I looked over to where Scott and Stiles were standing and the look Stiles gave me broke my heard as I got back into the car. Erica looked at me "you ok?" I nodded "yeah I'm fine." I looked over at Derek who had rolled down his window and sent Scott and Stiles a smirk. I sighed "lets just go please" he nodded as he took off. I looked out the window "can we stop by my house so I can get some clothes for tomorrow." He nodded "of course" and drove to my house. We saw my dad's police cruiser in the the driveway as I sighed and looked over at Derek "don't worry I'll come up with an excuse." Derek nodded as I got out of the car and texted Allison "hey I need you to do me favor if my dad call you can you say I'm spending the night with you. I'll explain everything to you when I can. I promise." She texted me back saying she would and asked if everything was alright. I told her yeah and that I couldn't talk right now. I stopped at the front door and took a deep breathe before I walked in."

When I walked in I heard my dad call out from the livingroom "Stiles?" I walked into the livingroom and smiled "nope its just me." He looked at me "study halls?" I nodded "the perks of being a senior." He nodded "so what's up kiddo looks like you have a lot on your mind." I shook my head "everything alright dad I promise. I umm going to spend the night at Allison's. She and Scott broke up again and she's really upset about it so me and Lydia decided to have a girls night. So I'm here to grab some clothes and then go back to school." He nodded "alright well I'm working overnight for the rest of the week so stop by tomorrow so I know you're alive." I nodded "of course I will." I walked over to him and hugged him "I love you dad." He hugged me back "me too kiddo. You sure everything is ok." I nodded "yeah" I let go of him and smiled "I should go get my stuff and go back to school." He nodded "alright kiddo when you're done let me know you're leaving." I nodded and walked up to my room and grabbed a duffel bag and started to pack. I grabbed a bunch of outfits and things I needed. I stopped by my bed seeing the picture I kept on my nightstand. It was a picture of Stiles,me, our dad and our mom a few months before she died. I pulled my cell and took a picture of it and then put my hand on the necklace and sighed "i miss you mom." I grabbed my bag and walked to the door looking around once more to make sure I had everything before closing it and walked downstairs again.

I stopped in the livingroom again seeing my dad on the coach watching TV. I walked over to him "I'm leaving dad. I'll stop by the station tomorrow." I hugged him "I love you daddy. Bye." He hugged me back saying he would see me tomorrow and that he loved me too. I let go and picked up my bag again and walked o the front door. I looked around the house once more and sighed before I walked out and walked back to Derek's car and got back in. I wiped away some tears as Derek looked at me "you alright?" I nodded "yeah it just felt like I was saying goodbye for good." He nodded and started the car and started to head towards the subway station as Erica put her hand on my shoulder as I gave her a nod to say thank you. The car ride was silent until we got to the subway station. When we got there Derek looked at Erica "take Nic's stiff to the car that's next to my and have Issac help you set it up." She nodded and grabbed my bag and got out of the car and walked down the stairs of the station. I sighed and looked at Derek "what you want Derek." He looked at me "you aren't ok." I shook my head "Derek please drop it. I'm fine. This is the best thing I could do right now." He nodded "alright I won't push you." I smiled a little "thank you" I leaned over and kissed his cheek." He looked at me "you ready?" I nodded "as ready as I'm ever gonna be." We both got out of the car as he held my hand as walked down the stairs into the station.

He lead me to the care where I was going to sleeping and as we walked in I saw Issac and Erica waiting for us with a little cake. I rolled my eyes looking at the two younger teens "seriously a cake." Issac laughed and looked at me "well when you are on the run and don't have to be in school I can sneak away and go to the store and get out room mate a cake. Derek called and told me what happened. I'm sorry Nic." I smiled and nodded "well thank you guys that was really sweet. And don't worry about." They both looked at me and smiled as we sat on one of the row of the seats. Derek grabbed a knife and sliced us a slice of cake. We sat there talking and laughing and for once I forgot what was going on and how much Stiles was going to hate me.

That was until Issac looked at me "so you picked us over your brother and his best ? You hardly know me and Erica." Derek glared at him as I sighed "you're Issac I don't know you and Erica that well. You both are two years younger then me. But that doesn't matter I want to help you guys." I looked at Derek then back at Erica and Issac "I promised Scott I would help him but he has Stiles. Yes me and Derek are linked and meant to be mates. But I promised him I would help him with you two." They looked at me "how can you help us. You're human what can you do?" Derek looked at them "she helped me put my uncle down and she has an in with an Argent." I nodded "the Argents are going to blame Derek for what Peter did to Kate and Derek blames them for what Kate did to his family. It's a full out war. Wolves against humans and sides have been chosen it's basically killed or be killed." I looked at Derek as he nodded and then looked back at them "that's why I'm helping you." They nodded as Derek looked at us "I think we should call it a night. Erica and Nic got school tomorrow and I'm sure Scott and Stiles will be asking the both of you who is gonna be bitten next." The three of us nodded as I watched Issac and Erica head towards their cars and so was Derek before I stopped. "Derek?" He turned and looked at me "yeah Nic." I sighed "whose gonna be next?" He looked at me "that kid Boyd." I nodded as he looked at me "night Nic" I smiled a little "night Derek." I watched as he walked into his car as I sighed and laid on the seats letting my thoughts over take my mind before sleep did.

I woke up to Erica waking me up "Nic time to get up. Derek waiting for us." I nodded "alright let me get dressed and then I'll be ready." She nodded "I'll wait on the platform." I nodded and watched her leave as I got out of the bed and grabbed my clothes and threw then on. I grabbed my bag and phone seeing that I had alot of missed calls and texts from Stiles asking me where I was and why did I have Allison cover for me. I sighed as I listened to each message before walking out to Erica. She looked at me "you ok?" I nodded "yeah I'm just peachy. Let's go." She nodded as we walked up the stairs to go meet up with Derek. And sure enough Derek was outside waiting for in the car. The car ride to school was silent and for once I didn't mind the silence it allowed me to prepare for coming face to face with Scott and Stiles. I saw we pulled to the school as Derek asked Erica to step out of the car that I would be right there. She nodded and got out waited next to the car. I looked at him "what is it?" He looked at me "what ever happens today don't let Scott and Stiles get to you alright." I nodded "I won't and see you later." he nodded and kissed me "see you later." I got out of the car and saw Erica smirking at me. I waited for Derek to pull away before I glared at her "what's the smirk for?" She smiled "you and Derek. He's being protective of you and its adorable." I rolled my eyes "lets just go inside please and get corned by Scott and Stiles." She laughed and nodded as we walked up the stairs and into the school.

Of course the moment we walked in Scott and Stiles waiting for us. They walked over to us and Scott looked at Erica "two's not enough for Derek. I know he needs at least three. So whose next?" Me and Erica shared a look then Erica looked at him :why does there have to be a next when we've already got you?" Scott just looked at her "who's next?" I just shook my head as Scott looked at me "who's next Nic?" I looked at him "I don't know Derek doesn't tell me anything." He gave me the you're full of shit look before I could say something Erica started to tell Scott all about how people used to make fun of her before with her seizures thanks to camera phones. While she was talking to Scott, Stiles decided to look at me "why Nic?" I sighed "Sti its a long story and I promise I will explain once everything is over, alright?" He just nodded as we turned our attention back to Scott and Erica. I heard her say "look at me no Scott. That's right. You only have eyes for her." I looked over to see Allison was watching us as I sighed "wonderful." I looked at Erica "let's go" then looked at Scott and Stiles "you two get to class." They just looked at me as I pulled Erica away as she looked at me "why did you do that?" I rolled my eyes "because we don't need to cause a scene with Scott and Allison." She nodded as I looked at her "I'll meet you outside when school ends and avoid the cafeteria at lunch." She nodded and we went our separate ways.

I was in one of my classes trying to pay attention when I got a text from Derek saying it was done. I sighed knowing he bit Boyd already and texted him back "alright see you after school." Once I saw the text was sent I went back to trying to pay attention in class. When lunch came around I decided to walk into the cafeteria to see if Scott and Stiles figured out it was Boyd who Derek picked as the third and final member of the pack. But that was a mistake because cornered me and looked at me "what are you doing picking Derek over Scott and your own brother? Nic, Gerard being here is dangerous battle lines are being drawn and people might be killed and I have a feeling it's gonna be Derek's new pack." I looked at her "you really are underestimating us Allison. And don't worry we will be prepared for whatever your grandfather has planned." I looked over and saw Scott and Stiles look over at Boyd's table. I looked at Allison "now excuse me I have something to take care of." I pushed passed her and walked out of the cafeteria and then texted Derek telling him that Scott and Stiles knew about Boyd. He texted me back saying he was outside waiting with Erica. I texted him back telling I would be right there. I stopped at my locker and got what I needed and then walked to the front door and walked outside seeing the car in front. I ran down the stairs and got into it.

Once we drove away from the school I looked over at Derek "so what are we going to do now?" He looked at me "we drop Erica at Boyd's house and see if one or both of them show up there. Then later on we go to the rink cause I'm sure Scott will go there to try and talk Boyd out of joining us." I nodded "alright sounds like a good plan." We dropped Erica off and then headed back to the station to wait with Issac. Once we got back to the station we sat and talked to Issac as Erica texted Derek telling him Stiles showed up at the house and she was headed back to the station. A little while later the four of us headed to the rink. We stood in the shadows as we watched Boyd clean the ice and sure enough Scott showed up to talk to him. We watched on as Derek was telling me everything that was being said. Derek looked at the three of us "let's make our presence known." We nodded as Erica and Issac walked in front of Derek with me walking next to him. We stopped in the middle as Derek looked at Scott "you know Scott what you just said really hurts. I mean if you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." He looked at Erica "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" Erica looked at Derek and then Scott "hm. In a work transformation." Derek nodded "Issac?" Issac shrugged "well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that, I'm great." I laughed a a little as Issac looked at me and sent me smirk. Derek cleared his throat and sent Issac a glare as I placed my hand on his arm telling him to chill. Scott looked at me "and what about you Nic?" Derek looked at me and nodded to me and I knew he was telling me it was time that I told him what being linked really meant. I sighed and looked at Scott "I'm still Nic, Scott. It's time I tell you what being linked really means. Me and Derek are mates,Scott." He looked at me and then to Derek and then back at me "that's why you chose his side." I nodded "yeah it was. You and Stiles just have to accept that I chose his side. I'm sorry." He just shook his head.

He turned his attention to Derek "okay,hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." Derek looked at him "then go home,Scott." Scott smirked as he looked at Issac and Erica transforming "I meant fair for them." Derek pulled me behind him as Issac and Erica went to attack Scott, I watched as they fought. Scott sent Issac and Erica sliding back towards Derek as I looked at Derek "please don't." But it was too late so I watched as he went after Scott. I checked on Issac and Erica as I watched Scott and Derek and closed my eyes every time Derek took a hit feeling the pain. It ended when Derek hit Scott in the stomach. Derek walked back over to us as Scott looked at Erica,Issac "don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's adding to his own power,okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Derek looked at Scott and then to his Betas "it's true. It is about power." With that he gave us a looked and we started to walk out with Boyd following us.

We got back to the station and I went straight to my car. I laid on the bed on my stomach with my head buried in the pillows crying. I knew Scott hated me and knew he probably told Stiles about what happened and about me and Derek being mates. I heard my door open and close as I flipped over onto my back feeling someone sliding into the bed next to me. I knew it was Derek as i cuddled into him as he rubbed my back. I stated to like these moments when we stayed silent and just comforted each other. As he rubbed my back I fell asleep in his arms not wanting to think about anything else.


End file.
